Once Upon A Time
by geminigrrl
Summary: Sebastian had vowed to be loyal and dutifully serve Ciel Phantomhive "until the very end." So who was Vanessa Hammond and just what exactly was it about her that made the demon butler falter in his duties? SebastianxOC
1. The Beginning

**A/N:** My first fanfic in this fandom, so please go easy on me! Also, I gave this a Rated: M just to be safe because...well, it's Sebastian we're talking about, right? Enjoy!

**The Beginning**

He had never been one to weep.

He supposed when he'd been alive, the urge to weep had probably moved him in appropriate situations, but in this new life, he felt no such urge.

_Until now._

Even as his eyes stared at her, taking in her appearance, he could not believe it was her. After all this time, after all these years that had passed without her presence, here she was, in the flesh.

He watched her head tilt back as she laughed at something her companion said, her long tresses falling down her back, trembling from her laughter. Her small, slender hands grasped the arm of the young woman beside her, her lips moving as she teased her friend until the latter blushed. The very action brought back memories of adoring smiles and whispered declarations of love of long ago, memories he had thought long forgotten.

_She hasn't changed,_ he thought, his amber eyes intent on her form. Her hair, her eyes, her lips that always seemed to smile, the slender curve of her neck… even from his secret vantage point, the familiarity of her body was apparent to him.

It made him want to weep.

_She_ made him want to weep.

Out of joy or relief, he didn't know, but he knew that if he had the ability to do so, he would fall to his knees, here and now, and openly cry.

She was here.

He had found her.

_Her._

His black heart began beating again.


	2. Curiosity

**A/N: **I apologize for the delay of this chapter after posting the prologue. Life always happens and my time to write was almost non-existent. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, please review if you feel so inclined!

**Curiosity**

"Mey-rin, may I have a word?"

The simple question froze any and all movement inside the Phantomhive kitchen, which was a feat considering three of the five servants engaged at the estate were what one would call "bumbling idiots."

The servant in question paused in her chore of stacking the newly washed and dried dishes, and slowly turned. Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Phantomhive estate and the sole reason for Mey-rin's constant bumbling, stood at the kitchen entrance, tall and dashing in his always immaculate butler's uniform, his hands clasped behind his back.

"W-With m-m-me, Mr. S-Sebastian?" the purple-haired maid stammered, pointing to herself. She glanced quickly at Bardroy and Finny, fellow servants and bumbling idiots, who looked just as worried as she.

"Yes, Mey-rin," the butler answered, patiently. _Honestly!_ He added silently, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He stepped to the side and gestured towards the door. "Quickly, if you please," he added, still smiling that eye-closing smile of his.

_What did you do?_ Bard mouthed to her, looking concerned. The only time Sebastian ever spoke to them individually was when they really made a mess of things…..something Bard, as cook of the household knew only all too well.

Mey-rin visibly gulped. _I don't know!_ She mouthed back, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. Finny, the childlike gardener who could burst into tears at the drop of a hat, gave a small squeak at her answer and grew even more concerned.

"Mey-rin," Sebastian called from the doorway, making the three of them jump. When she quickly turned towards him, his eyebrow was now quirked above one eye. "Are you coming?" he asked, pleasantly.

She quickly nodded. "Y-Yes, M-Mr. S-Sebastian," she said. And she quickly made her way towards him.

He led her to the servants' parlor and invited her to sit upon the blue velvet couch there. "I should like to ask you a question, Mey-rin," he began, not taking a seat but standing beside an armchair.

"Y-Yes…" she asked, wringing her hands. She began to wrack her memory, trying to think of anything she'd done in the last few hours that could incur the handsome butler's wrath. _But, that could be everything I've done so far!_ she thought, miserably.

"When we went into town today for supplies," Sebastian began, and watched as the little maid grew confused, "you were waylaid by a female acquaintance, were you not?"

Mey-rin took a moment to think, unsure of where the conversation was heading. "Y-Yes, Mr. Sebastian," she finally said. "Vanessa Hammond stopped to say hello, yes she did." Her fingers found the hem of her apron and she began to wring the material.

Sebastian became thoughtful. "Vanessa Hammond," he repeated, softly. He fell silent for a moment, then asked, "And, until recently, whose employment has she been under?"

"Sir Buckley's, she was," the maid replied.

"'Was'?"

"Sir Buckley passed away last week, yes, he did," she explained. "But, their son James died years ago, so the estate is being returned to the Queen and the servants are unemployed now."

"Yes, I did notice Miss Hammond exiting the employment post office," Sebastian said, nodding. "Tell me, Mey-rin: is Miss Hammond an excellent servant?"

At this, she vigorously nodded, making her red hair shake. "Oh, yes, sir!" she said, enthusiastically. "A kitchen maid, she is, and very efficient, too! Lady Buckley always praised her, yes she did."

"And, I assume she is in need of employment?"

"Vanessa, sir?" _Why isn't he scolding me?_ Mey-Rin thought.

"Yes," Sebastian answered, smoothly, as if reading her thoughts. "You see, I've been thinking Bardroy could use some help in the kitchen."

The thought shocked her. "H-Help?" she repeated.

"Well, yes. He's always saying he feels as if the need to rush the cooking is prevalent. I thought that perhaps some help would force him to slow down."

Mey-rin nodded, finally understanding no reprimand would be forthcoming. "Would you like me to inquire with Vanessa, sir?" she asked, obviously relieved.

Sebastian smiled, his lips curving into the dazzling smile that often turned the maid's legs to jelly. "That would be wonderful, my dear," he said.

* * *

Staring at the tall gates that guarded the entrance to the Phantomhive estate, Vanessa Hammond took a quick, deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Calm down, Ness," she told herself, slightly perturbed at the nervousness in her stomach. "It's just an interview, no need to get yourself worked up."

But, even as she spoke those words in hopes of calming her nerves, she could feel her body getting more and more tense as the seconds ticked by.

The truth was, Vanessa needed this new post badly. With Lord Buckley's death just last week, the kitchen maid found herself without employment. She could understand Lady Buckley's desire to return to the countryside and a quieter life there, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed when her ladyship announced she would only be taking the more senior servants with her. That announcement had brought on a moment of despair, for Vanessa had sought out employment purely for the fact that her family desperately needed the money.

"I can do this," she murmured, her small hands clenching into fists, her eyes lowered to the ground. She said a quick prayer for guidance before focusing on the gates once more. With resolve she didn't feel, she pushed open the gates and followed the path that led to the servants' entrance off to the side of the large manor.

A small oak door lay hidden in a small alcove just as turned the corner of the house. Stepping into its cool shade, Vanessa raised her hand to knock, only to be surprised when the door swung open.

"Miss Vanessa Hammond, I presume?"

Although she had never met the Phantomhive butler, the thought of familiarity crossed Vanessa's mind as she registered the smooth, silky tones of Sebastian Michaelis' voice. Taken aback by both that thought and the sudden door opening, it took a moment for her to answer.

"Y-Yes, sir," she managed to answer, bobbing a quick curtsey. "I've come for an appointment with Mister Sebastian Michaelis."

The man placed a hand to his chest and bowed, an action not uncommon for a butler, but one that so startled the young lady, she took the tiniest step back. "I am Sebastian Michaelis," he said, taking her hand into his once his back straightened and he was able to look into her eyes. "A pleasure, Miss Hammond," he added.

Vanessa watched as he raised her hand to his mouth, his lips softly brushing against her knuckles. She swore she could feel the tiniest spark from his lips through her glove, but that thought was pushed from her mind when their eyes met.

His eyes were a dark brown, almost red if she stared at them long enough. _What a strange color,_ she thought to herself, her head slightly tilted in thought. _But, yet….I've seen them…before…somewhere…._

Sebastian gently coughed, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Miss Hammond?" he softly, called. One corner of his mouth was curled up in the smallest smirk.

She blushed. "I apologize," she murmured. She, too, cleared her throat, then with the slightest hesitation, said, "Forgive my boldness, Mister Michaelis, but….have we met before?"

Was it her imagination or did he looked pleased at her question? "Perhaps," was all he said, then stepped aside to let her inside. "If you'll follow me, miss," he prompted after closing the door behind her, "we will conduct our business in the servants' parlor."

She followed him through the kitchen, a grand room that seemed to sparkle with its clean counters and well-organized shelves. It was an impressive sight and it made her desire to secure this post even stronger.

They stepped through the swinging door and into a dimly lit but spacious hallway. It was sparsely decorated with just carpet and a few ornamental fixtures, but it was clean and orderly, which gave off a welcoming aura.

Sebastian stopped at one of the many doors that lined the hallway, and pushed it open. "After you, miss," he invited, gesturing with one hand, slightly bowing again.

Vanessa walked passed him, murmuring her thanks as she entered the room. The servants' parlor was a decent-sized room, with several mismatched pieces of furniture for sitting, a small bookshelf with a few books, and a simple fireplace that had seen better days. It wasn't as shabby as she expected; in fact, the large picture window made up for its drab by allowing the sunlight to stream in through its crystal-like panes of glass.

"Please be seated," the butler said, closing the door behind him.

Interupted from her observations, Vanessa nodded. "Of course, sir," she said, making her way to the well-worn couch.

Sebastian waited until she was seated before settling himself into the armchair across from her. His tall, lean frame slouched against the cushioned back of the seat, his legs crossed, and his hands coming together to form a steeple with his fingers as his elbows relaxed on the arms of the chair. There was a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he trained his eyes on her and said, "Now, Miss Hammond. Please tell me about yourself."

His tone was polite enough, but the way his tongue rolled over the words sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. There was charm in his voice, but at the same time….Vanessa couldn't put her finger on it.

Out loud, she said, "There's not much to tell, Mr. Michaelis."

"Sebastian," he interrupted.

She jolted from his interruption. "Pardon me, sir?" she said, confused.

"Sebastian," he repeated. "Please call me Sebastian."

"Oh, but I couldn't!" she protested, her cheeks tinted pink. Just the very thought of doing so suggested an inappropriate familiarity with him.

He chuckled, amused by her indignation. "Of course you can," he assured her. "That is _my name_, after all." He smirked then, his eyes still on her, as if waiting for her reaction.

_He's a strange one,_ Vanessa thought to herself, puzzled by his actions thus far. She cleared her throat. "Yes, well," she murmured, fidgeting. She tucked her long hair behind one ear, then said, "As for my background?"

Sebastian was still smiling, amused even, as he motioned for her to continue.

"Until last week," she began, "I was in the employment of Lord and Lady Buckley of Ashton. I was their kitchen maid, a position I've held for almost four years now. My duties included assisting the cook and keeping the kitchen clean and orderly."

"Did you have any additional duties?" His question sounded obligatory, almost bored. One hand had moved to cup one side of his face, his body leaning to the side.

_Very strange,_ she amended, taking in his posture. "Occasionally, I helped the chambermaids," she answered. "And, the parlourmaids, if needed."

"I see. Did you enjoy working there?" He was suddenly sitting up again, his eyes twinkling as he awaited her answer.

She nodded. "Lord and Lady Buckley were fair and kind to me," she answered, honestly.

"And, the other servants?" he asked, his tone filled with anything but the lightness of his question. "Did you enjoy their _company?_"

Vanessa paused, confused by his question. _What is he insinuating?_ she thought, then nearly gasped when she thought his eyes flashed red. "I-I will miss my friends there," she said, hesitantly. _I'm seeing things,_ she told herself.

Her uncertainty seemed to amuse him. "I see," he murmured. He sat for a moment, his eyes on her, as if deep in thought. The silence overtook the room, becoming so palpable, Vanessa swore she could feel it pressing down upon her skin. The minutes began to tick by and when she thought she couldn't take anymore of his silence, Sebastian stood, and offered his hand to her. "I wonder if you would be so kind as to accompany back to the kitchen, Miss Vanessa?" he requested. "I'd like you to meet the Phantomhive cook."

The abrupt change in his demeanor surprised her, but the young lady refused to show it. "Of course, sir," she replied, placing her hand in his. She gasped when he tugged her to her feet, his strength so unexpected that she crashed against him, her face pressed against his chest.

He easily caught her, his arms wrapped securely around her. "I do apologize, miss," he purred into her ear, his breath warm against her skin. "Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

Vanessa glanced up, immediately aware of how close they were, and found herself once again staring into his eyes. _Why do they look so familiar?_ she wondered. _Where have I-_ "Oh!" she exclaimed, suddenly remembering the situation. She quickly untangled herself from him, blushing a violent shade of red as she thought of his arms around her just moments before. "I-I apologize for my clumsiness," she said, averting her eyes from his and inwardly cursing herself.

Sebastian fought back his amusement. "Think nothing of it, miss," he said, smoothly. He paused for a moment, enjoying the sight of her discomfort, then said, "Shall we proceed to the kitchen, miss?"

He couldn't help but smile when she nodded and all but ran to the door.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Sebastian paused in buttoning his young master's nightshirt. "I was under the impression I was following your orders in preparing you for bed, young master," he replied, smoothly.

Ciel Phantomhive scoffed. "You know very well what I'm talking about, Sebastian," he said, scowling at the demon. "Why are you so interested in the new kitchen maid?"

Sebastian finished dressing the young earl, his long fingers effortlessly slipping the buttons into their nooks. "Is it not my duty to employ only the best servants for my master?" he countered, staring unemotionally at the young man.

"I would expect nothing less," Ciel admitted, untying his eyepatch and tossing it onto his bedside table. "But, your questions during her interview were-"

"Ah!" Sebastian said, as his trademark smirk livened up his face. "I thought I detected your scent in the hall. Eavesdropping, milord?"

The young earl blushed. "Shut up!" he snapped, and his butler chuckled. "Now answer me: why are you so interested in Vanessa Hammond?"

"Mere curiosity, milord," came the reply, accompanied by a shrug of the shoulders. "There is something about her that raises my curiosity, nothing more."

"Such as?" Ciel prompted.

"If I knew that, milord, I wouldn't be curious, now would I?"

Ciel stared at the tall, dark-haired servant, not believing his answer in the slightest. "I can order you to tell me, you know," he finally said.

Sebastian merely smiled. "And the answer would still be the same, milord," he said. "Mere curiosity." He pulled back the bedcovers and ushered his master under them.

"You're keeping secrets," Ciel said, glaring at him with furious blue eyes, as he leaned back upon the newly fluffed pillows..

Sebastian smoothed and patted the bedcovers over him. "Perhaps," he said, "but it's not the same as lying, milord." He leaned over and grabbed the candelabra, then bowed. "Good-night, milord," he said.

Ciel continued to glare at him, even after he left the room.


	3. Intrigue

**A/N:** I forgot to mention that this takes place in the manga-verse, and happens right before the Weston College story arc, and that this story will be short, maybe 10-12 chapters long. Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

**Intrigue**

Life as a Phatomhive servant was never dull, as Vanessa learned firsthand within just minutes of waking up on her first official day. Quickly dressing in her new uniform after Mey-Rin had urged her out of bed, the sound of a loud explosion shook the entire manor, startling both women.

"I think Bard's in the kitchen," Mey-Rin murmured, hurriedly slipping on her glasses and rushing to the bedroom door.

"What-?" Vanessa began to ask, but her friend had already thrown open the door and hurried into the hallway. She had no choice but to follow the redhead, turning the corner, she stopped in her tracks.

There was smoke billowing out from under the swinging door that led into the kitchen.

"I'm coming, Bard!" Mey-Rin screamed, just before pushing her way in.

Breaking out into a run, Vanessa approached the door, intent on helping, when the door swung open again and Mey-Rin came rushing out. She was incoherently screaming, both hands waving a straw broom that was currently on fire.

"MeyRin!" Vanessa exclaimed, then squeaked in surprise when the other maid swung the flaming broom towards her. The burning object hit the wall with a resounding THWACK! Part of the fire immediately went out, but smoldering pieces fell to the carpet, burning holes into it at first touch.

"AAACCKK!" Mey-Rin shrieked, seeing the holes in the carpet. Forgetting that part of the broom was still burning, she swung it down onto the floor, trying to smother the small burns.

Vanessa squealed in horror, then instinctively stepped on the broom with her foot. Again and again she stomped on it, smoke beginning to drift up.

Mey-Rin was now kneeling on the floor, covered in bits of ash. She was panting heavily, her mouth turned down in a frown. "Sebastian will be so mad!" she said in-between breaths.

"What's ha-" Vanessa began, thoroughly confused at the situation, but was once again interrupted from her questioning by a loud cry. She looked to her friend, who was still breathing heavily and mumbling about the head butler being angry, then turned towards the kitchen door. "I'll be right back, Mey," she promised.

The redheaded maid simply nodded, not bothering to glance up at her. Vanessa stepped towards the door and pushed it open.

And stopped. She took in the sight before her, then slowly ventured in. She was just coming up to Sebastian, who was standing in the middle of the room, when she heard him say, "How many times have I told you, Bardroy?"

"Is…Is it always like…this?" Vanessa meekly asked, staring out of the giant hole that had replaced the entire west wall of the now blackened kitchen. Bardroy, Phantomhive's cook, lay half-buried under pieces of what used to be counters and cabinets, and looking quite dazed. Just beyond the opening, Finny was kneeling in the dirt, sobbing hysterically over a pile of huge oak trees he'd somehow uprooted.

Sebastian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as his eyes closed. He had hoped the servants' "shenanigans" would all but disappear once the new kitchen maid had been hired, but Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny seemed to take it as a challenge for even more ridiculousness.

"Always," he admitted. His shoulders were sagged, and although his tone was filled with exasperation, there was also resignation, acceptance that things were never going to change.

To his surprise, Vanessa began to giggle. "Good," she said, smiling. She walked over to Bard and helped the enthusiastic cook up from under the pile of rubble, taking note of his head full of singed hair. "Life at Ashton was unbearably boring sometimes," she explained, catching sight of the butler's confused expression. "Spontaneity and surprise will make the work go faster."

Sebastian smirked. "If it's excitement you seek, Miss Vanessa," he said, "then you need not look any further than the Phantomhive Manor." He made a grand, sweeping gesture to the half-demolished kitchen, making the kitchen maid giggle once more.

"Well, at least I won't have to wonder what I'll be doing today," she said, grabbing an apron from a nearby hook, and tying it around her waist. She walked over to the broom closet and took out the remaining broom, identical to the one Mey-Rin had smoldering out in the hallway.

"Make sure _he_ helps you," Sebastian said, nodding towards the still-dazed Bardroy now leaning heavily against the sink. He took out the pocket watch from his vest and glanced at it. "I must serve the young master his morning tea now," he announced. "I'll be back to help with the preparations for lunch."

Vanessa nodded. "I'll make sure to have a counter cleared for you," she said, eyeing the mess that occupied one-half of the kitchen.

"Very good," he said. He grabbed the two-tiered tea cart from its corner near the door and began to load it with the manor's best tea services, as well as sweets and pastries so carefully prepared. When it was properly loaded, Sebastian pushed it towards the door. He was just passing through the doorway, when he paused, looking over his shoulder. "Oh, and Vanessa?" he called to her.

The young lady stopped her sweeping and glanced at him. "Yes, Mr. Sebastian?" she asked.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive family," he said, grinning.

She glanced around at the daunting clean-up in front of her and laughed. "Thank you, Mr. Sebastian," she said, smiling. She watched as he disappeared through the door before resuming her sweeping.

* * *

"What did Bardroy destroy this time?" Ciel asked, as Sebastian poured him his morning tea.

Sebastian set the cup in front of him, a napkin and spoon soon joining the china. "Just one wall this time," he answered, unfolding a linen napkin and placing it upon the young earl's lap. "Easily repaired, not to worry." He turned back to fiddle with the rest of the service.

"Hmm," was all Ciel said before taking a sip of his tea. He savored the taste for a moment before setting the cup down. "And how did your dear Miss Hammond take the explosion?" he asked, his voice laced with a bit of teasing.

His butler turned, and placed a beautifully displayed pastry beside his tea. "Very well," he answered, his face wiped of any betraying emotion. "In fact, she rather enjoyed it; said the change of pace was welcome."

Ciel stared at him, intrigued. "Did she now?" he murmured, his eyes filled with amusement.

Sebastian's eyes momentarily flashed with annoyance. "If there is anything else, milord?" he asked, his tone a bit cold.

Having already gone over his schedule for the day, Ciel dismissed him with a smirk. He watched the older man make his way to the door to the study before finally saying, "You will tell me the truth eventually, won't you?"

Sebastian stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Truth, milord?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

Ciel smirked. "About why Vanessa Hammond intrigues you?" he said.

Again, his eyes flashed, but only for the briefest of moments. "You'll be the first to know when I discover it, milord," he said, scowling a bit.

Ciel merely laughed. _This is going to be fun!_ he thought.

* * *

True to her word, Vanessa had the island counter cleared and sparkling clean by the time Sebastian returned to the kitchen. Bardroy was halfway through sifting among the rubble, throwing rocks and other debris outside through the hole, while Vanessa gathered the salvable items to another cleared counter space.

"Very nice, Miss Hammond," he commended upon his entrance.

"Oi!" Bard called from his spot. "I helped, too!"

Sebastian fixed him with a piercing, hard stare. "Yes, I can see just what type of 'help' you've given, Bardroy," he said, coldly. The chef visibly gulped and slunk away, mumbling something about "finding Finny to help." He stepped through the giant hole in the wall and disappeared from sight.

Vanessa watched him go, a mixture of pity and amusement on her face. "Don't be too hard on him," she told Sebastian, putting another dented pot onto the counter. "He was trying to please the young master, after all."

The butler scoffed. "If he thinks this will please the Earl of Phantomhive, we'll be homeless by tomorrow," he said.

Vanessa merely smiled, then sidled up next to him at the counter. "I've brought out the ingredients that you listed for today's lunch," she said, changing the subject by pointing to the pile of vegetables and a slab of meat.

He quickly surveyed the stock and confirmed everything needed was present. "Excellent," he said. "I shall begin the preparations at once." He stepped away from the counter, his long fingers unbuttoning his tailcoat.

Vanessa moved behind him. "Let me help you, Mr. Sebastian," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. The moment her fingers touched him, however, she jolted as if hit by an electrical shock, her body immediately tensing. Sound and sight faded from her, and she had the distinct impression that she was falling as faded images floated in her mind….

_Small, slender fingers reaching out…the back of a figure dressed all in white….hands running through black hair….someone laughing….familiar brown eyes…._

"Miss Hammond? Miss Hammond!...Vanessa!"

She jerked back to reality at the sound of Sebastian's voice, only to blush when she found herself sprawled out on the kitchen floor. Said butler was kneeling over her, looking very concerned.

"Wh-What happened?" she asked, struggling to sit up.

He gently helped her into a sitting position. "You fainted," he replied, the concern in his voice matching that in his eyes. "One moment you were helping me remove my coat, the next you were on the floor, unconscious."

She stared at him, her eyes wide with surprise. "How embarrassing!" she murmured, avoiding his gaze.

He gently took her hands in his and gave them a small tug. "Are you alright now, love?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

She froze, her eyes snapping to his face. _Did he just call me-?_

"Vanessa?" he asked when she didn't immediately answer him.

_I could have sworn he called me…_ she thought. But, one look at his face devoid of any acknowledgement of using such familiarity was enough to convince herself she'd imagine his term of endearment. "I-I believe so," she said, shakily. "Was I out long?"

He led her over to a nearby chair. "A few minutes, perhaps," Sebastian answered, carefully lowering her onto the seat. "Why?"

She blushed. "I-I think I was…dreaming," she said, hating how sheepish she sounded.

A perfectly arched eyebrow rose above his left eye. "Dreaming?" he prompted.

Her brows furrowed as she tried to remember the images. "I saw…images," she said, slowly, "but, they weren't clear."

This seemed to interest the butler greatly, for he knelt down beside her. "Do you remember what they were of?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

Vanessa blushed under the intensity of his gaze. "Hands…" she murmured, averting her eyes, "…someone dressed in white….and I heard laughter."

His dark eyes rounded. "Laughter?" he asked.

She nodded. "A woman laughing," she confirmed. "It sounded like…."

"Yes?"

For some reason, the kitchen maid blushed. "Like…she was very happy," she murmured.

Sebastian stared at her for the longest moment. His face betrayed none of his thoughts, but Vanessa, it seemed as if he was thinking long and hard. Finally, he got to his feet, and said, "Hmm, interesting." He walked over to the undamaged sink and ran a clean dishcloth under the faucet. After wringing out the cloth, he walked back over to her and gently pressed it to her forehead.

"Well, at the very least, I would like for you to go and lay down for a bit, Miss Hammond," he announced.

The abrupt change of subject startled her. "But, I-" she immediately protested.

Sebastian immediately shook his head. "I insist," he said, carefully helping her to her feet.

"But, what about lunch?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "I assure you, I can handle the lunch preparations," he replied, gently prodding her towards the door. "Besides, if I couldn't handle the meal preparations for my master, what kind of butler would I be?" He grinned then, pleased with his cleverness.

Vanessa frowned with doubt. "Are you sure?" she asked once more.

Again, he smiled, amused by her hesitation "Positive," he said, then leaning in so close that she could feel his breath on her face. "It wouldn't do to have a member of _my_ staff fainting and causing me concern, would it?"

His words seemed to mesmerize her, rooting her to the floor, his eyes boring into hers. It wasn't so much his words but his tone –the _way_ he said them- that made Vanessa stop and blush. It was a few, long moments of returning his gaze before she merely shook her head, truly at a loss for words.

"Good," he said, smiling as he straightened his back and stood at his full height. "Now, run along, miss."

He watched her reluctantly leave, glancing back at him a few times as she headed towards the door. It was only after she had left the room that Sebastian fell back against the counter, as if exhausted.

"She's remembering," he whispered, feeling his heart hammering painfully in his chest.

A small smile spread across his lips.


	4. Rumination

**A/N:** Hello, I'm back again! Just a quick not: the italics represent thoughts or flashbacks. Hope it's not too confusing! Enjoy!_  
_

**Rumination**

_The sun was shining brightly, spreading light upon a peaceful meadow filled with vibrant green grass and wildflowers. Skies the color of untainted cerulean capped the picturesque scene, as a soft, gentle wind blew through the brush._

_She stood alone on a grassy hill, her eyes taking in the beauty that surrounded her. She reveled in the undisturbed nature, relaxed as the breeze brushed against her skin. She sighed, smiling as her hair lifted off her neck and whipped around her face._

_Her eyes suddenly fell to the figure at the bottom of the hill, her smile widening. She called his name and began her descent, her bare feet pressing the grass flat as she ran. His back was still to her and she called his name once more, and it was only when she was a few feet away did he finally turn._

_Dark brown eyes met hers as he caught her in his arms, spinning her playfully. She laughed, her toes brushing the blades of grass, her head thrown back in sheer delight. "You caught me again," she told him, once he placed her back onto her feet._

_Amusement crinkled the corner of his eyes. "Of course, my love," he said, chuckling. "Now and forever."_

_She gazed up at him, adoration clearly in her eyes. "Do you promise?" she asked._

_He dipped her with the elegance and grace of a gentleman. "Always," he said, pressing his lips to hers._

Vanessa awoke with a gasp, her eyes flying open as her body jerked. For a moment her vision was clouded by the abrupt depart from sleep, then slowly focused as she blinked her eyes. The ceiling of the small servants' quarter she shared with Mey-Rin came into view, and she instinctively peeked over at the redheaded maid. Thankfully, Mey-Rin was still asleep.

Sitting up, Vanessa tiredly yawned_. It was the same dream,_ she thought, stretching quietly. _This is the fourth time I've dreamt that exact same dream!_

She supposed she could brush off the occurrence as normal; after all, hadn't one of the other maids from Ashton dealt with recurring dreams almost weekly? But, the thing was, Vanessa didn't dream. As far as she could remember, she had never had a dream, good or bad. If she did, she certainly couldn't remember doing so when she woke up in the morning.

Rubbing her eyes, she quietly threw off the bedcovers and swung her legs over the side of her bed. Judging from the dim light behind the curtain covering the single window in the room, the sun was starting to rise. She yawned once more, then hurried into the adjoining bathroom.

The cold water she splashed on her face did nothing to shake the images of her dream, nor did the taste of the horrible toothpaste in her mouth as she brushed her teeth. She had the nagging suspicion that this dream was going to haunt her throughout the day.

She returned to the room, opening her wardrobe and grabbed her favorite day dress from its hanger. As she slipped the dress over her head, her thoughts drifted back to her dream.

_Except, it didn't feel like a dream,_ she thought, pausing in buttoning up the back of her dress. _It felt real….like I was there, like recalling a memory._

The thought was odd, but at the same time, felt right. By the time she finished dressing, she had almost convinced herself that her dream had actually been a memory, but the sensible side of her brain continued to resist.

_But that's silly!_ it scolded her. _You've never seen a meadow like that before; you've never lived out in the country! And, you certainly didn't meet Sebastian-_

She froze, frowning. Not once in her dream had she seen the man's face, only his eyes. They were a darker shade of brown than the head butler's, but she would swear the shape was same.

"This is ridiculous!" Vanessa muttered to herself. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, then went to sit on her bed to pull her boots on.

"What's ridiculous?" Mey-Rin suddenly asked from across the room.

Startled, Vanessa glanced over to her friend. "Oh! I'm sorry, Mey!" she apologized. "Did I wake you?"

The other maid yawned and shook her head. "No, I needed to get up anyway," she said, sitting up. She gave a catlike stretch, then smiled. "So, what's ridiculous?" she asked again.

Vanessa busied herself with tying up her boots, not wanting her friend to see her blush. "Oh, nothing," she answered. "Just this dream I had."

"What kind of dream?" Mey-Rin asked, curious. She threw off her bedcovers and stared expectantly at her.

Vanessa hesitated. It was no secret Mey-Rin was head over heels in love with Sebastian; Vanessa had discovered the so-called secret on her very first day when she caught the maid staring longing at the butler while he cleaned the library. If she was that infatuated with him, how would she react to hearing another woman was supposedly having dreams about her crush?

There was a sudden knock on the door, startling both women. Since she was already dressed, Vanessa went to answer the door, while Mey-Rin slipped on a robe.

"Ah, good morning, Vanessa," Sebastian greeted, once she opened the door.

She froze, suddenly embarrassed. Here she was, fresh from a dream that may or may not have had the Pahntomhive butler in it, and now, here he was, in front of her.

"G-Good morning, Mr. Sebastian," she said with a curtsey.

"I was just coming by to see if Mey-Rin was awake yet," he continued, smiling pleasantly.

Mey-Rin stepped into view, her smile shy. "Yes, I'm awake," she said, her nose already threatening to bleed at the sight of him.

"Very good," he said, still smiling. "Hurry up now, Mey-Rin. I'll need your assistance in the kitchen this morning."

Vanessa had to catch her friend as she nearly fainted at the idea of working side-by-side with the handsome butler. Fortunately, Sebastian pretended not to notice.

"You should hurry, too, Vanessa," he added. "The hired carriage I ordered will be here very soon."

"Of course, Mr. Sebastian," she said.

He nodded, smoothly turning on his heel and walked away. Vanessa closed the door, then nearly jumped out of her skin when Mey-Rin gave an ear-splitting shriek of delight before running into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Vanessa merely smiled, enjoying the antics of her friend. Even though she'd only been working for Earl Phantomhive for just one week now, she found that things were interesting here at the estate, and that included the servants.

It hadn't taken long for Vanessa to fit in with the rest of the Phantomhive servants. By the end of her third day, Bard had already bestowed her with the nickname "Lady Ness", a moniker evolved from an incident in the kitchen that had Vanessa saving the cook from being flayed by Sebastian; Mey-Rin, although already an acquaintance, took absolute, sheer delight in having another female around the manor; and Finny was instantly smitten when she revealed she loved birds.

Her days and nights were spent in the company of at least one of them, a fact that didn't bother her in the least. There had been a few of the maids at Ashton that she had gotten along well with, but what she felt for the Phantomhive cook, maid, and gardener was entirely different.

It was friendship.

She really couldn't explain why they'd become friends so fast, just that she felt so comfortable around them; they were so easy to talk to and heavens, could the three of them make her laugh! She supposed it could also be that they had willingly shared their "stories" with her on her second day at the estate, stories filled with history and raw human nature.

Stories that cried for empathy.

Bard had been the sole survivor of a military tactic gone bad. On the night he'd shared his story, his voice had hitched as he recounted watching his comrades fall one by one, the anger he felt for his captain as he crouched in his foxhole, surrounded by the dead.

Mey-Rin had shyly admitted that she was good with a gun. Her glasses had come off and her accent disappeared as she explained the inhuman sight she'd been cursed with. Cursed, she said, because it had landed her in the company of unsavory characters that had forced her to do terrible things.

And, poor Finny! Although he wasn't hesitant to share his story of despair, there was definite emotion as he told her about the pain and humiliation he'd had to endure for so long. It was amazing that he could still smile as he expressed gratitude for Sebastian and the young master for saving him from a terrible nightmare.

"So, why tell me?" Vanessa had asked, after they'd finished telling her. "Why share such personal things?"

The three had looked at one another, before Bard answered. "Sebastian personally hired you," he explained. "His loyalty is to the young master, who demands only trustworthy people be in his service. So, if Sebastian says you're okay, then you're okay." Mey-Rin and Finny had emphatically nodded in agreement, more as a sign of accepting her than of agreement.

_Sebastian. It always comes back to him,_ Vanessa thought as she gathered her gloves and hat from her dresser. _Everything seems to always start or end with him._ It was interesting how the man that had the run of things around the manor was merely a servant and not its lord. She supposed it was a sign of a proper butler, butlike her thought before, everything seemed to start or end with Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

"And, where are you off to, milady?" Bard asked, as Vanessa appeared in the kitchen, Mey-Rin trailing after her. Sebastian stood in the corner, preparing the trolley with the young master's breakfast.

She stuck her tongue out at the title. "To visit my mum," she answered. "It's my day off and I thought I'd go and see her today."

"Report on all the loons at the Phantomhive Manor, eh?" he joked, smirking. He popped a cigarette into his mouth but didn't light it.

She laughed. "I'm looking at the only loon here, Bard," she teased.

"Tch! Off with you!" he said, feigning indignation. "You're putting a cramp on my creativity!" He made shooing motions with his hands, making her laugh.

"You have to have creativity first, in order for me to ruin it, Bard!" she said, then ducked when he threw a dishcloth at her.

"No tomfoolery in the kitchen, please!" Sebastian suddenly called from his corner.

Bard froze at the comment, clearly expecting more than just a reprimand. Vanessa, however, merely smiled. "Yes, Bard," she teased. "I thought cooking was a serious art?"

He scrunched his nose at her. "Aw, go and see your mum!" he told her. He watched her head towards the servants' entrance before adding, "And, be careful!"

She waved good-bye. "I'll see you this evening," she said. She turned to open the door, but became startled when she found Sebastian there, holding it open for her.

"Do have a wonderful visit with your family, Vanessa," he said, smiling. "I hope today is like a _dream_ for you, filled with lots of happy _memories._"

She visibly jolted from his words. Of all the words in the English language, why did he choose those particular words? And there was that tone again: teasing, almost hinting that he knew something she did not.

"Um, yes," she said, frowning a bit. She noticed MeyRin and Bard were busy with their tasks and hadn't heard their exchange. "Thank you, Mr. Sebastian." She waved once more to everyone, then quickly stepped outside, and away from the confusing butler.

She began to walk down the long drive, where the hired carriage Sebastian had promised waited for her, wondering if she was crazy. It always seemed like Sebastian knew what she was thinking, but no one else to seem to notice his innuendos. Was she imagining things?

Upon seeing her approach, the driver hopped down from his seat and opened the door for her. "Up you go, miss," he said, taking her hand and helping her into the carriage.

Momentarily distracted from her thoughts of Sebastian Michaelis, Vanessa smiled at the man. "Thank you, sir," she said, settling into the seat.

"And, where are we off to on this fine day, miss?" he asked, smiling.

She handed him a slip of paper. "Do you know it?" she asked, watching him read the address.

"Aye," the driver answered. "But, it's a rough part of town, love. You sure you want to go there?"

Her cheeks flamed a bit. "Yes, sir," she said, a bit meekly.

He hesitated for a moment, concern flickering over his blue eyes. "Will someone be meeting you?" he asked. When she nodded, he said, "Well, okay. I guess." He closed the door and hopped back onto his seat.

Vanessa leaned back into her seat, feeling the carriage pull away from the manor. She thought back on the driver's concern and blushed again. It never failed: embarrassment always flooded her face whenever her family's address was discovered. True, it wasn't the best place to live, but her family didn't emulate their surroundings. Snap judgments from the past had hurt whenever her friends or acquaintances had learned where she'd lived; she guessed the fear of that never left.

_But, it wasn't always like that,_ Vanessa thought, gazing out the window. _We were respectable once._ She thought of the days she had spent as a child, playing on the floor of her parents dress shop. Her mother had been an excellent seamstress, and with the meager savings they'd scraped together, they'd managed to open a small little shop. Her father had been the business part of it, and for awhile, life had been good.

But then, her mother got sick and never seemed to recover. Her long, beautiful auburn hair had fallen out, and all she was left with was a bald head and an aching body. They were forced to close the shop, and after using all that was left of their money, moved to a less respectable part of town, where her father now worked as a street cleaner.

Vanessa, sixteen at the time, had immediately sought employment. With just the teensiest bit of luck, she was able to secure a job at Ashton as Lord and Lady Buckley's kitchen maid. It had been hard, grueling work at first, but she had pressed on, knowing her family had needed her help.

She supposed it was with even more luck that she now worked at the esteemed Phantomhive Manor; she knew it had to do with knowing Mey-Rin, but she couldn't help but feel it was something more by the way Sebastian acted towards her.

_Sebastian._ Vanessa blushed a bit as the handsome butler once more came to mind. Sebastian Michaelis was as charming as he was handsome; there wasn't a woman who crossed his path that didn't swoon over him. And in the days that followed her joining the staff, Vanessa had see many women turn to simpering fools when Sebastian spoke.

It would've been amusing, had Vanessa herself not fallen for his charms and good looks. She would readily admit it….just not out loud.

But, behind his praises or his smiles of greetings, there was something about Sebastian that troubled Vanessa. Although he seemed to act no different towards her than the other servants, there always seemed to be a bit more….friendliness from him. She didn't know how to explain it, but there was a feeling of being more attentive to her. His parting words to her this morning or even his strange behavior at her interview before being hired on was evidence of that.

She knew she wasn't imaging things because Finny had mentioned something to her the other day.

"_I wish Mr. Sebastian liked me as much as he likes you," the gardener said as Vanessa helped him pull weeds from the master's rose garden._

"_What do you mean?" she asked. "Sebastian likes you just as much."_

_Finny shook his head. "No, he doesn't," he said. "His eyes smile, too, when he sees you. When he smiles at me or Mey-Rin, it's just his lips." He paused for a moment, then added, "And, he asks how you are and how your day was; I don't think he's ever asked me that."_

"_It's probably because I'm new," she said._

_He shrugged. "Maybe," he said._

After that conversation, Vanessa had taken the time to be more observant of Sebastian's actions towards her. She was surprised to find that Sebastian did, no matter how small or mundane the task, seem to go out of his way to speak with her; Mey-Rin had noticed, too, and declared herself jealous that Sebastian seemed to fancy her.

"That is so ridiculous!" Vanessa murmured to herself, remembering the maid's comment. "A man like Sebastian would never be interested in someone like me."

Vanessa wasn't vain; she knew that she was somewhat attractive, as evidenced by the fact she'd had a few suitors before. But, she was realistic, too. There were beautiful women all around, and she was not one of them, she knew this fact. She was just a simple girl, maybe even naïve, and what would a sophisticated, charming and gorgeous butler like Sebastian Michaelis see in a girl like that?

Her question went unanswered, for in the next moment, the carriage pulled to a stop. It jolted Vanessa from her thoughts, and she glanced out the window. A row of dingy, rundown buildings greeted her, making her heart clench slightly. Each building was the same drab, gray color, some in more disrepair than others. It was truly a sad sight, one that made Vanessa weary. It was only when she saw the front door open and her father stepped out onto the stoop did her chest relax, her worries fading away.

The driver opened the door and carefully helped her out. He glanced around at the neighborhood, wrinkling his nose a bit. "You sure you'll be alright, love?" he asked her. There were a few people wandering the street, drunkards judging by the stagger, and stray animals sniffing around.

She smiled at his concern. "Yes, sir," she answered. "Thank you so much for the ride." She took her bag from his hands and curtseyed.

He tipped his hat to her. "Ask for Fredric when you want to return," he said. "You have the number for our service, I believe."

Vanessa nodded. "Thank you again, sir," she said. She waited until he hopped back onto his seat and was driving away before hurrying up the steps. "Papa!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into his outstretched arms.

Thomas Hammond caught her, his tired, but handsome face brightening with a smile as he laughed. "Ness!" he said, hugging her tight. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her again.

"How is everyone?" she asked, excitedly. She thought of her younger sister, Rebecca, who took jobs on the side as a seamstress in addition to taking care of their mother during the day while their father worked. Her younger brothers, Tom, Jr. and Nick, both worked at the shipyard as manual laborers.

Her father beamed as he began to answer, but was stopped short by a sudden cry. Both father and daughter turned towards the sound, only to find a thug sprawled in the street, a small, rusted knife beside his right hand. His neck was bent at a weird angle, blood beginning to pool beneath his head.

Vanessa gasped, even as her father pushed her behind him. "Go inside and phone the police, Ness," he said, keeping an eye on the would-be mugger.

She didn't hesitate and immediately obeyed. She ran into the front hall and went straight to the telephone nook just off to the side of the small kitchen. Once she was assured the constable was on his way, she rejoined her father on the front steps.

"What happened to him, Papa?" she asked, watching as he stood on the sidewalk, his head tilted in thought.

"I dunno," came the reply. "It looks as if he…slipped and fell." He scratched the back of his neck, puzzled.

"Is he…alive?" she asked, staring at her father's back to avoid looking at the mangled body in the street.

A quick look confirmed the negative. "Afraid not," her father answered. "Poor bloke ran out of luck today, I suppose." He turned back to her and motioned for her to go inside. "You go and say hello to your mother while I wait for the police," he added. When he saw her reluctance, he said, "I'll be fine, love. Now, inside with you."

He watched her go inside, leaving the front door open, then turned back to the body bloodying the street in front of his sidewalk. From a glance, it appeared as if the man had indeed slipped and fell, hitting his head in the process. _Strange, though,_ Thomas thought, his brown eyes studying the scene before him. _There hasn't been any rain lately and the cobblestone is dry. And I don't see anything he could've tripped on either._

_So what happened?_

* * *

Sebastian stood atop the roof of the Hammond home, his eyes flashing red as he watched Vanessa's father speak to the newly arrived constable. Both humans looked completely baffled as to the demise of the dirty thug that had been in the process of robbing the Hammonds as they stood outside their home, but Sebastian smirked as he recounted the few, split seconds it had taken for him to end the disgusting rat's life.

His glare softened as Vanessa suddenly appeared, standing close to her father's side. Sebastian stared at her, watching as she gave her witness to the policeman, her body slightly trembling from the shock of the situation. Seeing her distress, Sebastian felt the urge to hop down from his perch and take her in his arms to reassure her. But, he knew that wasn't possible… for obvious reasons and more.

"Not yet," he murmured into the wind. "Not yet, my love. But, soon."

And, with one last look at the girl on the sidewalk below, he sprinted off, undetectable to the human eye.


	5. Changes

**A/N: **Back again! So I apologize if Sebastian seems a bit OOC in this chapter, it's not intended! But, if it does seem that way, I promise it'll make sense in future chapters. Also, I forgot this:

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Anyway, onto the chapter!

* * *

**Changes**

Ciel Phantomhive was annoyed.

To those who didn't know the fourteen year old earl very well, they would say there was no difference in his usual demeanor; he was, after all, the Queen's Watchdog and had the cold, calculating appearance to match.

But, to those who did know him, knew his moods swung between melancholy, anger and indifference, one look at the young earl sitting in his study, and they would know he was extremely annoyed.

At the moment, it was his capable butler that was the source of his irritation Normally, he had no problem with Sebastian, but today was somewhat of a breaking point. To the untrained eye, Sebastian Michaelis was performing his duties as butler magnificently, serving his master his tea and presenting the necessary documents needed to run Funtom Company efficiently. But, to Ciel's observation, there were subtle hints in his butler's movements that suggested his servant's mind was occupied elsewhere.

Sebastian knew he was one hell of a butler as he so often declared, and his daily duties resembled that: it was in the way he poured his master's tea, the way he presented his meals, even the way he bowed when he agreed to an order.

But, today there was none of that flourish, none of the grandeur usually present when doing these responsibilities. In fact, Sebastian seemed utterly boring, his sarcasm falling flat, as if his mind refused to put forth the effort in insulting the young earl.

Yes, Ciel Phantomhive was definitely annoyed.

With barely concealed aggravation, he watched as Sebastian's eyes once more stole towards the study's window, then just as quickly back to the luscious cheesecake waiting to be cut and served. The butler was obviously expecting someone and Ciel was confident he knew who.

Ever since Vanessa Hammond had been hired on as his kitchen maid, Sebastian had become less…able. He often seemed distracted, the efficiency and promptness of his duties becoming lax.

And, all because of a kitchen maid.

Ciel had made it a point to meet the girl and had found her to be obedient and very efficient at her job. She was a pretty girl, nothing spectacular, and sweet and kind, if her actions towards the other servants were any indication. Other than that, Ciel couldn't see just why Sebastian, a demon, would be affected by such a plain human.

The young master took a sip of his tea, a scowl on his face. "I take it she hasn't returned yet?" he finally asked, after Sebastian's eyes wandered to the window or the umpteenth time.

The butler paused in his service, looking startled. "Pardon me, milord?" he asked.

Ciel took anothe sip of tea. "Miss Hammond," he answered. "By the way you keep glancing out the window, it leads me to believe she hasn't returned from her visit."

For a fleeting second, Sebastian looked embarrassed. "There have been no carriages arriving at the estate, no," he answered, quickly reverting back to indifference.

"Did you not find her earlier?"

This time, his butler didn't bother to mask his surprise. "Milord?" he questioned.

Ciel scoffed as he slammed down his cup upon its saucer. "I'm not stupid, Sebastian!" he snapped, his eyes blazing. "I know you followed Miss Hammond shortly after serving the morning tea; Finny said he saw you leave the grounds." He glared at him, daring him to deny it.

For a moment, it appeared that Sebastian would do just that: his back stiffened and the corners of his mouth turned downwards. His eyes flashed pink with annoyance before he finally sighed. "Very well, milord," he said. "Yes, I did follow Miss Hammond; and no, she has not returned from her parents' home yet."

His master shook his head. "Why are so daft over this woman?" he demanded.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Daft, milord?" he repeated.

Ciel pointedly glared at him, but said nothing.

Understanding suddenly dawned upon Sebastian, who smirked. "Why, sir!" he said, cheerfully. "Are you perhaps…jealous?"

Ciel snorted with disbelief, even as his cheeks tinged pink. "Don't be absurd!" he said, scowling. "As my bodyguard I need you to focus! If you're too preoccupied with the kitchen maid, how will I continue as the Queen's Watchdog?"

Sebastian continued to smirk. "I assure you, milord," he said, smoothly, not quite condescendingly, but close. "Nothing will come between the terms of our contract; I am, until the end, your faithful butler."

The boy merely glared at him. "See that you do," he growled, dismissing him with a quick wave of his hand.

Sebastian bowed, not bothering to hide his smile and exited the room. Once he was far enough from his master's study, he dashed downstairs, his destination: the kitchen. While the young master had been ranting, the steady creak of a carriage wheel turning onto the main drive had caught his demonic hearing.

He paused just outside the kitchen, using the moment to collect himself. He straightened his vest, made sure his tailcoat was fastened, and tugged on his white gloves before running his fingers through his hair. He rolled his shoulders back, then confidently pushed his way into the kitchen…

…only to be disappointed when he saw Tanaka receiving the daily post from the postman through the servants' entrance.

"Anything important, Tanaka?" he asked, hiding his dismay.

The older servant smiled. "Ho, ho, ho," he said, holding out the small pile to him.

Sebastian sighed. "Indeed," he said, taking the post from him.

* * *

It was late at night when Sebastian finally found Vanessa in the servants' parlour. She was sitting in front of the fireplace, lost in thought as she stared at the crackling fire. As she had returned during the night's main meal, she had slipped into the manor and her bedchambers unnoticed. She was now wrapped in a thin blanket, dressed in a white nightdress, her long hair plaited in a simple braid that fell down her back.

"Vanessa?" he called to her softly, approaching from behind.

Her head whirled around, her eyes wide when they fell upon him. "Oh, hello, Sebastian," she said, sounding almost relieved.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked, getting down on one knee.

She gave him a hesitant smile. "Truthfully?" she said, and he nodded. "Not, really. I keep seeing that dead man sprawled out on the road, blood all around him." She sighed. "Pathetic, aren't I?"

He shook his head. "Not at all," he said. "It must have been quite a shock to see something like that."

"It was," she admitted. "I've seen family members pass away, but not like…that." She gave a tiny shudder.

"Perhaps some tea will calm your nerves?" he suggested. "I have some tea brewing from the master's last service."

She shook her head. "I don't want to be a bother," she protested.

It was his turn to shake his head. "No bother at all," he reassured her. "I'll be right back."

And, ten minutes later, he returned, a cup of steaming tea in his hands.

"Thank you, Sebastian," she said, taking the cup from him. She took a sip and made a noise of appreciation. "Mey-Rin is right; you do make an excellent cup of tea."

He smiled. "I aim to please," he said, and in a move most uncommon for a Phantomhive butler, sat crossed legged beside her.

They sat in silence for several moments, just staring into the fire. Finally, she said, "Sebastian, have you ever thought about death?"

The question startled him, but silent amusement quickly set in. _If she only knew the truth,_ he thought to himself, wanting to chuckle. "Not in the way most would have," he answered, truthfully. _Or the way humans do,_ he added silently.

She glanced at him, curiosity in her eyes. "And, what way is that?" she asked, then quickly shook her head. "Never mind, don't answer that; I'd rather not know." She fell silent again, taking a sip of her tea. It was a long time before she spoke again, but Sebastian quietly sat beside her, patiently waiting.

"I think…." She finally said, so quietly, he would have had to strain his ears had he not been a demon. "Sebastian, I think….I think I'm afraid of death."

Her honest confession startled him. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"That man died unexpectedly. He may have been a drunk, but he was still a man. And his life was done, just like that." She snapped her fingers. "Think about the life he left behind: maybe a family, some regrets? I think it would be horrible leaving your loved ones behind, don't you think?"

"I can think of something worse than death," Sebastian murmured, his gaze fixated upon the crackling fire.

"What could be worse than death?" she asked, surprised.

"Forgive my foolishness," he answered, softly, "but I would believe that the absence of love in one's life would qualify."

"Love?" she repeated, her eyebrows raised.

He nodded. "I think," he said, continuing in that soft, calm of his, "that knowing love is out there, but never finding it, especially if you've already had a taste of it…well I think that would render one's soul into shattered pieces, don't you?"

Vanessa stared at him, wonderment in her eyes. "I would never have figured you as a romantic, Sebastian," she said, smiling a bit. She paused, then asked, "Who was she?"

Sebastian continued to stare into the fire, carefully selecting his next words, for the intention of letting slip something so personal had not been planned. "Speaking as a romantic, she was the love of my life," he answered, unabashed. "My soulmate, if you will….but, she was taken from me, and now….now, I am simply a butler."

She touched him lightly on the arm. "I'm sorry," she said, sincerely.

He turned to her, smiling that brilliant smile of his. "Don't be," he said. "Everything has worked out in the end."

"Has it?" she asked, skeptically. When he nodded, she added, "Will you tell me about her? Your soulmate, I mean?"

He chuckled. "Perhaps someday," he answered, glancing at the clock on the wall. "But, not tonight. Tonight, you should rest; you've had quite a shock."

She sighed. "You're right," she said. "Although, everytime I close my eyes, I see…" She trailed off.

Sebastian frowned, immediately feeling guilty. _Why did I not think to dispose of that bastard's body?_ He scolded himself. The truth was, the thought hadn't crossed his mind; all he _had_ thought of was stopping the filthy mongrel from coming near his beloved. _And now, look at her state!_ He continued to berate himself. Aloud, he asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

As expected, she shook her head. "No, but thank-" she began, but abruptly stopped as a thought popped into her head. Then, just as quickly, she turned away in embarrassment, her neck and face quickly turning red.

It was a cliché statement, but as the butler just stood there, smiling to himself as he waited for her to speak again (and she would, if her body language was any indication), he mused that she was very lovely when she blushed.

After a few moments of opening then abruptly shutting her mouth, she flushed a deeper shade of red. Finally, she said, "Sebastian, would you…" She trailed off again, looking as if she'd like to slap herself.

"Yes?" he prompted, fighting the urge to smile.

She gave a small sigh of exasperation. "When I was little and had a nightmare," she hurriedly explained, "my dad would…well, he would hold my hand until I fell asleep." He heard her quiet groan of self-loathing and nearly chuckled.

"Do you require some handholding tonight, Miss Hammond?" he asked, his silky voice laced with just a bit of teasing.

She buried her face in her hands. "I'm really not this pathetic, honestly!" she protested from behind her palms.

He chuckled and gently pried her hands away from her face. "I would be honored to help, Vanessa," he reassured her. He held her hands in his, his body slightly leaning towards her.

She stared at him, his eyes rendering her speechless. In the back of her mind she wondered at the affect just one look from the butler had on her body, but the intensity of his stare usually silenced the idea

_They're such an interesting color,_ she now thought, feeling the room slip away from around her, until nothing but those dark orbs filled her vision. _Very unique, but I swear I've seen them…him…before…_

Instinctively, she leaned forward, as if to get a better look, bringing them dangerously close. "Where have I seen you before?" she murmured, as if in a trance.

Sebastian said nothing, but continued to stare at her. He could feel her breath upon his face, smell the scents of apple and cinnamon emanating from her skin. But, most of all, he could smell the sweetness of her soul, her slightly tainted innocence, wafting from her body, teasing his demonic hunger. It appealed to him in an entirely different way than his young master's soul, but Sebastian could feel his mouth watering, nonetheless.

He wanted her.

Desperately.

As if on its own accord, his body slowly leaned closer, their lips nearly touching.

_Remember!_ He silently urged her. _It's all there, love; you just need to remember!_

She remained lost in his eyes, vaguely aware that his lips were almost pressed to hers….

CRACK!

The sudden crackle from the fireplace jolted Vanessa from her trance, making her jump nearly a foot in the air. Her eyes went from the fire to Sebastian, then back to the fire before she flushed a violent shade of red.

She ducked her head, clearly embarrassed. "I should get to bed," she murmured.

Sebastian merely smiled. "Allow me," he said, softly, hopping to his feet and offering her his hand.

She took it, still blushing, even as Sebastian escorted her back to her room. Mey-Rin was already fast asleep when they arrived and so their movements were quiet. They left the door slightly ajar for propriety's sake, and Vanessa climbed into bed, Sebastian taking his post on the chair next to her bed. She turned on her side, facing him and shyly held her hand out.

Sebastian took it and gently squeezed her fingers. "Sweet dreams, Vanessa," he whispered.

She smiled in the dark. "Good-night, Sebastian," she whispered back.

He sat there for no more than a minute or two before he heard her breathing slow down, her grip on his hand slacken. He waited a bit longer, then gently placed her hand on the bed and quietly stood up. He stared at her for a moment or two, then after a quick glance to make sure her roommate was still asleep, leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to her temple.

He smiled when he heard her sigh contentedly. "Good-night, my love," he whispered, and disappeared into the shadows.


	6. Truths

**A/N:** I'm not pleased with this chapter, but here it is anyway. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji...don't want to, too many characters to handle, lol.

* * *

**Truths**

_I am going insane._

_At the moment, cleaning up the kitchen after the lunch service, I don't feel crazy. But, I know that if I stop and think, eventually my thoughts will lead me down into insanity._

_My thoughts are consumed with what almost happened the other night. The logical part of my brain insists I imagined Sebastian Michaelis almost kissing me, but I swear I could feel his lips barely brushing mine before the crackling fire scared the wits out of me. I could even smell him! How could I know that he smells of musk and spice if I'd simply imagined it?_

_He leaned into me first, and it was because of his eyes that I did the same. His eyes! I have no idea what it is about his eyes, but when I look into them, I can't move. My thoughts become fuzzy and I'm incoherent._

_Why does he affect me like this?_

_Truthfully, it makes me think that Sebastian might be attracted to me, as much as I am to him. I feel so drawn to him, like we've met before. I've had that feeling from the first moment we met, but I know we haven't. Yet…he seems so familiar. I feel comfortable around him, safe even. As if, I have no doubt that he'd protect me if the need arose._

_Oh, heaven help me, I sound crazy!_

_Besides, Sebastian has been avoiding me._

_And honestly, I don't think I can blame him._

_To Mey-Rin and Bardroy (and even Finny, bless his heart!), they'd probably say I was being paranoid. But, Sebastian is avoiding me; I know it. When I walk into the kitchen, he'll walk out; if I offer to help him with anything, he quickly refuses. And, his smile has changed. The smile that Finny told me about, the one that is different than the smile he gives the other servants?_

_It's now the same smile._

_I wish I could shut my brain off! All I have are questions in my head, whirling around and around, making me dizzy: Did he want to kiss me that night? I wasn't imagining it, I swear I wasn't! Or am I telling myself it's true because I want it to be true? If he did want to kiss me, why is he acting so distant now?_

_The almost kiss, it did happen…didn't it?_

_Oh, lord, I am going insane!_

_And, all because of a butler._

* * *

Ciel sat in the armchair behind his desk, staring at Sebastian, not quite knowing what to say. His butler, however, stood stoically before him, his hands clasped behind him, his face almost wiped free of any emotion.

Almost.

The demon's left eyebrow was twitching and the corners of his mouth were ever so slightly turned downwards. To Ciel's observation, it left his butler looking a bit…nervous?

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you?" the young earl finally demanded, scoffing. He leaned back into the hard, leather back of his chair and glared.

Sebastian sighed, his shoulders sagging just the tiniest bit. "I admit that it does sound farfetched, milord," he said, now clasping his hands in front of his body. "But, I assure you, it is the truth."

"Farfetched?" Ciel repeated, incredulous. "It's downright ridiculous, Sebastian!" He smaked the top of his desk with his fist as if for emphasis.

His butler frowned. "You ordered me to tell you the history between Miss Hammond and I," he said, his voice still smooth, but now with a touch of ice. "And, I did so."

"But, how is it possible?" Ciel demanded, thinking back to his servant's confession just moments ago. "I thought demons couldn't love?"

Sebastian smirked. "We may be the epitome of sin and evil," he replied, "But, I assure you, we do feel other emotions as well."

"Your history with the kitchen maid goes beyond feeling love," Ciel said, rolling his eyes.

"That may be, but she hasn't remembered me or our relationship…yet."

"Yet?" Ciel repeated, disbelief on his face. "Sebastian, from what I know, she's not supposed to remember; it's practically a given! You remembering must be some sort of breach of the rules!

"Rules?" It was the butler's turn to roll his eyes. "I know nothing of such supposed _rules,_ milord."

Ciel gave an ungentlemanly snort of disgust into his fist. "Yes, I'm sure you don't, Sebastian," he said, shaking his head. "Be that as it may, exactly how are you planning to make Vanessa remember you?"

At this, Sebastian smirked. "I have some theories," he answered, smugly. "But, I have yet to find the opportunity to test them."

Ciel glared at him. "If your theories involve running off an excellent kitchen maid, there will be consequences!" he threatened.

Sebastian chuckled. "I assure you, milord," he said, "Miss Hammond will not be running in fear from the estate."

Ciel scoffed. "I'll hold you to it, demon," he said. He paused for a moment, then began to chuckle.

Startled, Sebastian stared curiously at him. "Milord?" he asked.

It only made his master laugh harder. Sebastian could only stand there and wait until his master's fit of hysteria passed. And after several moments, it finally did. "I would never have imagined that out of all the possibilities of you and Miss Hammond being connected, it would be through _that._"

Sebastian frowned. "Really, milord," he said, sighing in exasperation.

Ciel began to laugh again.

* * *

Late afternoon brought a light drizzle to the manor. Light grey clouds blanketed the sky, turning the atmosphere drab and gloomy. The rain fell softly, a mist of dew covering the flora and fauna around the Phantomhive estate.

By early evening, even darker grey storm clouds rolled in, turning the pleasant shower into an angry burst of water and hail. Drops the size of marbles hammered away at the manor's walls and windows, as thunder crashed and lightning crackled.

Safe inside the manor's kitchen, Sebastian was just finishing with the final dinner preparations when the hushed conversation from Finny and Mey-Rin caught his ears.

"I hope Vanessa is okay," Finny said, as Mey-Rin sat across from him at the corner table. "The storm sounds something fierce!" His eyes flickered to the windows, then just as quickly, away.

"I'm sure she's okay," Mey-Rin told him, although the waver in her voice was unconvincing. "She probably turned back once the storm started, yes she did." She pushed a steaming cup of tea towards him and encouraged him to take a sip.

Sebastian turned from his work station and loudly coughed. "Pardon my interruption," he said, startling the two, "but, am I to understand that Miss Hammond might be out in this storm?" He gestured to the window that was momentarily lit by a burst of lightning.

They both nodded. "Her father sent word that her mother was sent to the hospital," Finny answered, solemnly. "Vanessa insisted on going to check on them."

"Promised she would be back before dinner, yes she did," Mey-Rin added, nodded.

Sebastian glanced out the window. Water poured down in rivulets, obscuring the view outside. He frowned. "How did she go?" he asked.

"Bardroy offered to drive her in one of the carriages," Finny answered. "He-"

The servants' entrance burst open, the hinges nearly coming undone. In the doorway stood Bard, drenched and shivering. His eyes wildly scanned the room before settling on the butler. "Sebastian!" he shouted, his teeth chattering as he rushed forward to grab his arm. "Sebastian, come quick!"

"What's the matter?" the butler asked, unhappy at such a commotion. He glanced beyond the cook and continued to frown. "Where's Miss Hammond?" he added.

"The horse got spooked and threw the carriage into the river!" Bard exclaimed, frantically waving his arms. "Vanessa is still in it!"

Sebastian felt his body chill. "Where?" he asked, stepping forward.

"Just beyond the first bridge," came the reply. He sat down hard in the chair that Finny dragged over, and shivered. "The storm is making the river swell over the banks; the carriage was swept away before I could reach it." He slumped forward in exhaustion and guilt.

Sebastian sprung into action. "Finny!" he barked, making the gardener jump. "Help Bardroy get warmed up! MeyRin, serve the young master his dinner and explain the situation." The redhead nodded and ran to prepare the service tray, nearly tripping over her feet in the process.

"What are you going to do?" Bard asked, as Finny wrapped him in a wool blanket.

"I'm going to rescue Miss Hammond, of course," Sebastian answered.

"What?" Bard said, frowning. "But, how? You're not Superman, Sebastian!"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him, causing the chef to shrink."No, I'm not," he said, coldly. "I'm simply one hell of a butler."

* * *

It didn't take Sebastian long to reach the first bridge that connected the Phantomhive Estate to the main road. The water from the river dangerously swirled up and over the banks, nearly reaching the tops of the cobblestone structure. His scarlet eyes followed the flow of water before he sprinted off to follow. A few yards down he saw the horse that had thrown the carriage and broken loose, the animal struggling to keep its head above water.

Without a thought, Sebastian leapt into the water, sinking down until his feet touched the muddy floor and pushed off. He came up directly under the horse, launching the beast onto the opposite bank with a single push from his hands. Not pausing to watch the horse stand and shake itself before running off, the butler turned and allowed himself to be swept away with the current.

The overflowing river twisted and turn, taking him around bends and through fallen debris. It was only when coming around another bend that Sebastian finally spotted the carriage. It was lodged in between some large, unseated rocks and several fallen trees, halfway submerged, the water threatening to further sink the contraption. The current pushed him right to it, slamming him into the carriage door.

Peeking through one of the shattered windows, the sight inside that made his black heart still: Vanessa's face barely above water, her eyes closed as blood from a large gash at her hairline ran down her face. She was unconscious, the rest of her body still underwater.

Sebastian tore the door off its hinges and quickly swam to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her out, but she would not follow. Ducking under water, he saw that her leg was caught under the demolished carriage seat, as well as her dress tangled in the splintered wood from the wheel busting through the bottom.

Her leg was easy enough to free, but her clothes were a confusing tangle of cloth and wood. Impatient, Sebastian took the fabric and ripped it, his strength inadvertently tearing the dress in two. It did not register that the unconscious girl was left in just her petticoat and underskirt.

Once outside of the damaged carriage, Sebastian simply leapt out of the water and onto the bank, the heavy rain drenching him anew. The onslaught of rain roused Vanessa from unconsciousness, and she jerked awake, her eyes wide with fear.

"It's alright, Vanessa," the butler shouted at her over the thunder and rushing water, tightening his arms around her as she flailed. "I've got you."

It took her a moment before she finally calmed enough to pause. "S-Sebastian?" she exclaimed, staring up at him. She tried to blink the rain from her eyes, but the storm was relentless.

He smiled, his eyes closing. "Quite an adventure today, yes?" he said, loudly.

A deafening roll of thunder startled her before she could answer. She glanced around, the cold beginning to seep into her skin. "Where are we?" she shouted, beginning to shiver.

He pulled her closer, his grip never faltering."I'm afraid we're quite far from the Phantomhive Estate," came his answer, his lips brushing her ear. "The river washed your carriage downstream quite a ways."

Despite the warmth his closeness created, her teeth began to chatter. "Wh-What sh-should w-we d-do?" she asked, her body trembling almost violently.

Sebastian took a moment to survey the area. "We'll take shelter in the denser area of the forest," he answered, nodding his head in the direction of the trees. "It should protect us from the rain while I make a fire to warm you up."

He briskly walked into the forest, clutching her to his chest when branches threatened to scratch her. He walked until he came to a small clearing under a particularly large tree, whose branches were so thick, that no rain fell and the angry sounds of the storm quieted. He placed her on the ground, gently leaning her against the tree trunk.

"Are you injured anywhere?" he asked, crouching down in front of her.

It was then that she became aware of her state of undress. Her shaking arms wrapped themselves across her chest. "M-My l-leg h-hurts," she said, taking some deep, shuddering breaths.

His eyes moved downwards. "May I?" he asked, pointing to her under skirt.

Vanessa blushed before she nodded.

Sebastian gingerly lifted the material, then slid it up and over her knee, his gloved fingers leaving tingling trails across her skin. He smiled to himself when he heard her soft gasp, but kept his eyes downwards. "You have a nasty bump on your shin that's sure to bruise later," he reported, softly touching her skin. "And your ankle seems to be swelling." His fingers trailed down her calf until they reached just above her ankle, resting there.

Vanessa watched his gloved hand, mesmerized by his touch on her skin. She could feel her body shiver, but this time, it wasn't from the cold. "I-Is th-that all?" she asked, not daring to look at him.

He chuckled, noticing her ever present blush. "Fortunately, yes," he answered, then stood to remove his tailcoat. He placed it around her shoulders, crouching again. "It's not much wet, but it'll have to do until I can start a fire." His eyes suddenly narrowed and he frowned.

Vanessa noticed his silence and turned towards him, confused when she saw his frown. "What is it?" she asked.

He pointed to her head. "I don't like the look of that," he said, referring to her cut.

Instinctively, she put her fingers to her hairline and felt something wet and sticky. When she pulled her fingers away, they were covered in dark red blood. "Is it bad?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"I don't know," he answered, truthfully. "I do need to stop the bleeding, however." He began to pat the pockets of his vest and trousers, searching for a handkerchief.

Leaning a bit forward, Vanessa took hold of the hem of her skirt and proceeded to rip a length of it. She handed the scrap to him. "I have two younger brothers," was all she said, smiling a little.

Sebastian chuckled, then wrapped it several times around her head. "There we are," he said, sitting back on his haunches to admire his handiwork.

Vanessa sneezed. "I feel like a mummy," she mumbled, then sneezed again.

He laughed. "I'll get a fire going," he announced, standing.

He was back with kindling and firewood before she could blink, and before too long, had a fire roaring. Its warmth immediately reached her, lighting the immediate surrounding area. The storm continued to rage around them, although softer now.

"We'll just have to wait it out," Sebastian said, when a clap of thunder startled her. He threw a few more branches onto the fire and stoked it until they were engulfed in flames.

The warmth slowly warmed her skin; she wasn't shivering as violently anymore. "I've never spent the night in the woods before," she murmured, snuggling deeper into his coat. To her surprise, it was no longer drenched, but slightly damp.

Sebastian took a seat next to her, his arm suddenly encircling her shoulders as he pulled her close into his side. "Forgive my boldness," he said, as she turned surprised eyes to him, her body stiff, "but, you're shivering. I believe those in the medical field recommend body heat in situations like this."

Her blush was a bright red that ran across her cheeks and down her neck. She averted her eyes from him, making him softly chuckle.

They sat there in silence for a long time, Sebastian's arms around her, the storm angrily swirling around the forest. Occasionally, there was a rumble of thunder and a burst of lightning, but for the moment, they were safe. Soon the flames of the fire began to die down, and as he moved to throw another branch in, Sebastian heard her murmur, "Don't go."

Startled, he glanced down, then chuckled softly when he saw Vanessa had fallen asleep. He balanced her against the tree trunk, threw another branch into the waiting flames, then carefully pulled her onto his lap. He heard her sigh as her legs curled up under her, her head snuggling against his chest. "Please don't go," she murmured again.

Curious, Sebastian leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, he felt a slight tug forward, shimmering lights rushing past him as he entered Vanessa's subconscious.

_He sat under a large tree with golden leaves, her small body curled up in his lap. His arms were around her, holding her tightly against him as a gently breeze danced through the green grass._

"_Please don't go," she murmured against his neck._

_He chuckled. "Not right now, I won't," he said, kissing the top of her head._

"_I'm being serious," she said, lifting her head to look him squarely in the eyes._

_He sighed. "I have to, love," he said, kissing her gently. "You know I do."_

_It was her turn to sigh. "I know," she said, her shoulders sagging. She turned away from him. "It's not fair," she whispered._

_He gently cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "No, it's not," he agreed. He kissed her again, his lips lingering. "I love you," he whispered against her lips._

"_And, I love you," she whispered back._

Sebastian opened his eyes as he pulled away. His vision fought to steady itself as he reentered the real world, his head slightly spinning. He glanced down at the sleeping girl in his arms, taking in the small smile that now graced her lips.

"Your mind remembers," he whispered, staring at her in wonder, "but, how do I get your heart to?"

As if in answer, the rolling thunder echoed all around him.


	7. Aftermath

**A/N:** I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. This story has truly taken on a life of its own; the plot took a different turn than what I had planned and so I had to scrap a few chapters and start over. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler….obviously, lol.

* * *

**Aftermath**

The sun slowly peaked over the horizon, turning the sky a beautiful orange color as it ascended into the early morning sky. A blanket of sunlight quietly crawled across the vast Phantomhive estate, warming the drenched grounds from the harsh effects of the previous night's rainstorm.

Hidden within the forest near the Phantomhive manor, two figures snuggled against one another for warmth, peacefully sleeping beneath one of the more larger trees that grew there. Still wrapped in Sebastian's tailcoat, Vanessa sat curled in the butler's lap, her head pressed against the crook of his neck, her face flush against his skin. Her arms had winded their way around his waist during the night, pressing their bodies even closer.

Sebastian had his back to the trunk of a tree, his head resting against the kitchen maid's. At some point, one of his outstretched legs had curled under the girl, his foot resting under the knee of his opposite leg. His arms were wrapped around her small frame, tightly, but even as his eyes remained closed, the Phantomhive butler did not sleep.

He supposed he had dozed off sometime during the night, but as he had told his young master many times, demons did not need sleep, and he had awoken shortly after. He had spent the rest of the night simply reveling in the fact that Vanessa was in his arms, sleeping peacefully and dreaming of him.

_Dreaming of us,_ he corrected himself with a smile.

Although the thought immensely pleased him, Sebastian couldn't help but feel a twinge of frustration. He had told Earl Phantomhive that he had theories on ways to make his soulmate remember him, but he had no way of knowing if said theories would actually work.

He needed at least one theory to work, one to make Vanessa remember that she was madly in love with him as he was with her.

But, he was afraid to try.

Fear was something he had long forgotten. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this kind of fear, paralyzing and full of doubts. He was a demon, and if there was one emotions demons did not feel, it was fear.

But, as he sat here, deep within the forest, his arms around the girl he loved, Sebastian Michaelis realized he was afraid.

Afraid that he couldn't get her to remember, afraid that she wouldn't remember, but most of all, afraid that she would reject him.

There were too many unknowns in an important situation such as this, and it made Sebastian doubt himself.

He tightened his arms around Vanessa, pressing his lips to her bandaged head. Her scent wafted up to his nose, causing him to close his eyes and inhale. It brought back long ago memories, memories that made him long to repeat them….if only Vanessa would remember!

She suddenly shifted in his arms, murmuring something incoherent. Sebastian stilled and focused o her heart, hearing the slow and steady beat of sleep being replaced by a quicker pace. He smiled, knowing she was waking up.

_Maybe it's time for a little fun,_ he thought to himself, smirking.

* * *

She was warm.

That was the first thing that popped into Vanessa's mind as she struggled to open her eyes.

_Mey-Rin must have stoked the fire during the night,_ she thought, snuggling deeper under her covers. She yawned, slightly stretching her arms, but found her movements restrained.

_What in the world?_

Her eyes flew open at that thought, but found her vision restricted to a veil of white. She blinked a few times, attempting to focus her eyes, then gasped when she realized what she had thought to be her pillow was actually someone's neck!

Instinctively, she pulled away, her eyes widening when Sebastian's face came into view. Her next action was to glance down, noticing the torn hem of her underskirt, as well as her petticoat hidden under a dark wool coat. What she had assumed to be her bedcovers was actually Sebastian's tailcoat, his lap a comfortable second to her bed.

_Where am I?_ she wondered, quickly glancing around.

As she tried to recognize her surroundings, the events of the previous night came rushing back. As if on cue, her ankle began to throb, and she shifted her leg to get a better look at it. Her movements, however, also disturbed Sebastian's slumber.

Vanessa froze, her eyes darting back to his face as he slightly shifted his body then still. He was still asleep, his back against a large oak tree, his head turned to one side. He was dressed in his butler uniform, but the tie had been loosened, the top three buttons of his white dress shirt undone, the hem loose from the waistband of his pants, as well as the sleeves being rolled up to his elbows, his vest open.

She watched as his chest noiselessly rose and fell, his face relaxed and peaceful. The wind suddenly blew, softly, gently brushing his long fringe into his eyes. Her hand acted of its own accord, reaching up to brush the lock of hair away.

Her fingers grazed his cheek, noting how cool and smooth his skin felt. Curiously, she ran a finger down to his jaw, following an invisible line to his chin, watching her finger's progress. She paused at his chin, her eyes lowering to his neck, then down to his chest. With his shirt open, she could see just a hint of sharply defined chest muscles and found herself leaning the tiniest bit forward to peek.

"Would you like a closer look?" Sebastian asked, his smirk fully formed before his eyes flew open.

With a surprised squeak, Vanessa tumbled off the butler's lap and onto the forest floor. He was instantly to his feet the moment she landed with a pained cry.

"Vanessa, are you alright?" he asked, crouching beside her. There was concern in his voice, even as his eyes danced with amusement.

She sat up and dusted off her hands. "Um, yes?" she offered lamely, her cheeks tinged pink. She took his offered hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet, only to cry out when a sharp pain shot up through her leg.

Sebastian caught her, gently setting her back onto the ground. He brushed her skirt aside and examined her ankle, which was now the size of billiards ball. "It seems to be worse than I expected," he murmured, gingerly touching the skin around it.

Grateful for the change in topic, she asked, "Do you think it's broken?"

He shrugged. "Hard to say," he answered. "However, I'll call for a doctor once we return to the manor."

She frowned. "How are we supposed to get back?" she asked. "I can't exactly walk." She gestured down to her leg.

He suddenly smiled. "I will carry you, Miss Hammond," he said, cheerfully.

"All the way back?" she asked, then shook her head when he nodded. "I thought you said we were far from the manor?"

"We are," he answered, still cheerfully. He bent down, and without warning, scooped her up into his arms.

She squealed in surprise. "I don't think this is a good idea, Sebastian," she said, as he began to walk.

"Nonsense," he said, chuckling. "If I couldn't help a fellow Phantomhive servant, then what kind of butler would I be?" He graced her with another smile then continued to walk towards the edge of the forest.

It wasn't long before the trees began to thin and they could hear rushing waters of the river. The water had receded a bit, leaving the banks muddy. Sebastian turned upstream, following the river bank. They walked in silence for awhile, before Vanessa finally spoke.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Sebastian," she said, shyly, her hands folded against her chest.

He smiled, keeping his eyes on the rocky path. "You're welcome, Vanessa," he said.

She fell silent again, but seemed to struggle with her thoughts. Finally, she burst out, "Why did you come to rescue me?" She let out a mortified "eep" as she snapped her mouth shut, surprised at her outburst.

He stopped, startled by her question. "I beg your pardon?" he asked, glancing down at her.

She was blushing again, but she held his gaze. "Why…why did you come?" she repeated. "Why not send someone else?"

He stared at her, then gently set her down upon a large rock nearby. "Bardroy came asking for help," he answered, "so I came."

She frowned, as if not understanding his answer. "But, why you?" she asked again.

He chuckled, clearly amused. "Why not me?" he countered, sitting beside her.

Her blush deepened at his close proximity. "Well, because you…" she trailed off, averting her eyes.

He continued to smile. "I what, Miss Hammond?" he prompted.

She fell silent, trying to gather her thoughts. A few moments of clenching and relaxing her fists, she found her voice."I'm only asking because you've been ignoring me for the last three days," she hurriedly explained, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Avoiding you?" Sebastian repeated.

Vanessa nodded. "Ever since the night…" she trailed off, visibly gulping. "Well, you've just been avoiding me, so I wanted to know why you, of all people, would come if you were angry with me." She stopped then, seemingly to catch her breath and to let the red flush creep all over her face.

The butler frowned. "Angry with you?" he said, his forehead creased. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you were avoiding me?" she said, slightly sarcastic.

"I wasn't avoiding you, Vanessa," he said, although in the back of his mind he could hear a clear voice yell _Liar!_

_Shut up, you!_ The butler inwardly growled.

_You were avoiding her!_

Perhaps…but, I'm not about to tell her that!

_Why not?_

Because….

_Because?_

"Shut up!" he muttered.

Vanessa's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, shocked.

He quickly flashed her a smile, while inwardly groaning at his slip. "Nothing," he said, cheerfully. "You were saying?"

"Sebastian!"

They both turned towards the source of the interruption, surprised to see Bardroy and Finny atop two of the master's horses, galloping towards them.

"Oy!" Bard exclaimed when they reached them. He climbed down from his steed and ran over to Vanessa, hugging her. "Thank God you're alright." He quickly released her, then demanded, "You are alright, aren't you?" His eyes quickly ran up and down her body.

She smiled at him. "Just my ankle," she said, jutting out her leg to show him her injury.

His eyes widened and he crouched down to get a better look. "Ouch!" he said, grimacing.

"What are you two doing here?" Sebastian asked, both annoyed and grateful for the interruption.

"When you didn't come back last night, we wanted to go after you," Finny explained, somberly. And as Vanessa expected, she could see tears already forming in the little gardener's eyes. "But, Young Master wouldn't let us; said you could take care of Vanessa and it would be best to wait until morning when we could see better." His lower lip began to tremble, an indication that he'd been worried all night.

"So as soon as the sun started to rise, Finny and me saddled up and came looking for yer," Bard finished.

Vanessa giggled. "My heroes," she teased, making them blush.

"Well, let's get you back to the manor," Bard said. "You must be chilled to the bone!" He glanced at her slender frame drowning in Sebastian's tailcoat, discreetly turning away when he saw her petticoat peeking out at the top.

"Mey-Rin already called for a doctor," Finny added, suddenly brightening.

"Excellent," Sebastian said, approvingly. _She finally did something right!_ He added silently. He scooped Vanessa up into his arms and walked her over to Bard, who was swinging up into the saddle. "We will finish our conversation later, you and I," he whispered to her.

Vanessa began to protest, but squealed when Sebastian all but threw her into Bard's waiting arms. She tried to glare at the butler over Bard's shoulder, but Sebastian pretended not to notice as he climbed up onto Finny's horse. Finny climbed on behind him, eager to get back to the manor.

The ride back seemed short and they were soon turning onto the main drive of the mansion. Standing near the front door was Mey-Rin, Tanaka, and a tall stranger. They reigned their horses right up to the bottom of the stairs, and once stopped, Sebastian quickly slipped off his horse and had Vanessa in his arms.

"This is Doctor Matthews, this is," Mey-Rin quickly introduced as Sebastian easily climbed up the stairs.

With the kitchen maid still in his arms, the head butler bowed. "Sebastian Michaelis," he said. "This is Vanessa Hammond, your newest patient."

The doctor tipped his hat. "Jonah Matthews, M.D." he said. "Let's get you inside and have a look."

Sebastian easily pushed open the front doors and led the group into the main hall. Ciel was just coming down the grand staircase, and joined them.

Doctor Matthews introduced himself to the earl, then asked, "Is there a room for us to use?"

Ciel gestured off to his left. "The salon is closest," he said. "Will that do?

The doctor nodded his approval and gestured for the group to follow.

"Are you alright, Miss Hammond?" Ciel asked, as they entered the room.

She blushed under all the attention. "Yes, milord," she answered, meekly. "I apologize for the fuss."

Ciel shook his head. "Think nothing of it," he told her. "I'm glad Sebastian was able to find you." He sent smug look towards his butler, who pointedly ignored it.

"Here we are," Sebastian said, setting her carefully down upon the couch. He took his post behind her seat.

The doctor pulled up a foot stool and sat upon it, then gently placed Vanessa's injured foot in his lap. He carefully probed the injury, seemingly ignoring her small gasps of pain when his fingers found a tender spot.

"I believe it's only sprained," Dr. Matthews announced. "A bad twist." He reached over and opened his medical bag and brought out a bandage roll. "You'll have to stay off of it for a few days; I'll give you some pills for the pain. Also, a few cold compresses on that shin will help the bruising fade faster." He pointed to the ugly purple and black bruise that splotched her skin.

"And, the head wound?" Sebastian asked, already removing the bandage.

The doctor stood and took a few moments to inspect the gash on her head. "It's not deep," he said, "but, it will require stitches." He turned towards the young earl and said, "If I may, I will require some fresh water and a few rags to wash and dress her injuries, milord."

Ciel nodded and turned to the other servants. "Finny, fetch a basin of water for the doctor," he instructed, and the young man hurried from the room. "Mey-Rin, some rags and a towel. Bardroy, help Finny." He noticed Tanaka waiting patiently. "Tanaka, watch them," he added as an after thought. The elder bowed and hurried away.

"I must wash up," the doctor announced, and excused himself.

Ciel waited until the other man had left before turning to his black clad butler. "Sebastian, stay with Miss Hammond until the doctor is finished," Ciel ordered. "Then, take her to her room before reporting back to me." He sent a meaningful look at the servant.

"Milord?" he questioned, noticing the urgency in his voice.

"We received a letter this morning while you were…absent," the earl replied. His eyes briefly shifted towards Vanessa, who stared curiously at him.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, milord," he said. He watched his master go, then turned back to the kitchen maid, who had been pointedly ignoring the last of their conversation. "Now, shall we continue our conversation, Vanessa?"

She nervously cleared her throat. "What conversation?" she asked, innocently. Secretly, she was becoming anxious at suddenly being alone with him.

He came around the couch and seated himself next to her. "Ah, don't play coy with me, Vanessa," he said, smirking. "I believe it was you who brought up our almost-kiss the other night?"

She blushed, turning away from his teasing eyes. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she said, stubbornly.

He gently cupped her chin and urged her to look at him. "I believe you wanted to know why I would come to your aid when I was supposedly angry with you after our kiss was interrupted, yes?" he asked.

She jerked out of his grasp. "If you weren't angry with me, then why were you avoiding me?" she asked, defiant. "And, you didn't kiss me that night."

"I cannot help it if you are so easily distracted," he replied, leaning back against the chair and sighing.

She gaped at him. She spluttered a few times, then demanded, "Who said I wanted you to kiss me, anyway? And, you're avoiding the question!" She frowned then, her brows furrowed.

He chuckled. "Denial does not suit you, my dear," he whispered, before swooping in to press a kiss to her lips.

She began to protest, but stilled when she felt herself falling. A bright light flashed in front of her eyes, blinding her. She felt lightheaded, then nauseous as images began to pass before her.

_…a field….a tree with golden leaves…soft lips curved into a smile…fingers intertwined…lips pressed against a slender neck…tears falling across cheeks…._

Sebastian released her just moments before the doctor returned to the room, leaving Vanessa breathless and monumentally confused. The doctor had his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his hands held another medical bag, smaller than the other.

"What happened?" Doctor Matthews asked upon his return, taking in the kitchen maid's dazed appearance. He rushed to her side and felt her forehead.

"I believe the shock of her situation has finally caught up to Miss Hammond," Sebastian smoothly replied.

Despite her condition, Vanessa turned to glare at him.

He just cheekily smiled back at her.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Vanessa demanded, once the doctor had finished. She was now being carried back to her room by Sebastian.

"Do what?" he asked, the corners of his mouth twitching.

She blushed. "Kiss me," she answered.

"I told you," he said. "Denial doesn't suit you."

She scoffed. "You're cocky," she muttered.

He pushed open the door to the room she shared with Mey-Rin. "There are some who would heartily agree with you," he said, setting her down upon her bed.

She leaned against the metal headboard of her bed and frowned. "Why are you so confusing?" she demanded, sounding frustrated.

He stared at her, smiling. "How so?" he asked.

She folded her arms across her chest. "I can't tell what you're thinking," she complained.

"Why would you want to know that?" he asked, chuckling.

"So I won't be confused when your moods change."

That gave him pause. "Mood changes?" he repeated, arching his brow at her.

"One moment you're all business," she explained, "the next, you're…." Her brain searched for the right word, but came up short.

"Yes?" he prompted, teasing again.

She began to answer as if the word finally came to her, then immediately shut her mouth. "Never mind," she said, blushing.

Sebastian chuckled. "I'll go and get Mey-Rin to help you out of those clothes," he said, "and, I'll be wanting this back." He tugged at his tailcoat.

She shied away from him, making him chuckle. "I meant after you're dressed," he teased.

She scoffed, her face red. "Don't you have to go and see the earl?" she demanded.

He smirked. "I will come back for my coat later," he promised. He leaned down, his face just inches from hers. "Please take care of it until then," he added, softly.

"Are you going to kiss me again?" she blurted out, pressing a hand to his chest in an attempt to ward him off.

He merely smirked. "Who's cocky now?" he teased.

* * *

"How is Miss Hammond?" Ciel asked, once Sebastian appeared in his study with his tea.

The butler was once more sharp and immaculate in his spare butler uniform, his skin and hair now clear of mud and leaves. "Hopefully resting," he answered, placing a tea cup in front of the young boy. "I left her with Mey-Rin."

"Had an interesting night in the forest, did we?" There was no mistaking the teasing note in the earl's voice.

Sebastian continued with the tea service. "Interesting in what way, milord?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

Ciel scoffed. "Your theories you mentioned in getting Miss Hammond to remember you," he clarified. "Did you get a chance to test them?" He dumped a spoonful of sugar into his tea and gave it a quick stir.

"No, Young master, I did not," the butler confirmed. He placed a small plate of sugared biscuits next to the tea saucer before adding, "I did, however, peek into her subconscious."

Ciel choked on his tea. "You did _what?_" he demanded, wiping his chin with the white napkin Sebastian held out to him.. "You can read thoughts?" His shock was so evident, it was laughable.

"In a way, yes," Sebastian answered, calmly. "It takes some effort on my part, which is why it's easier to do when the subject is asleep." He finished serving the morning tea and took his spot beside his master.

Ciel turned to glare up at him. "Have you ever done that to me?" he demanded.

His butler innocently smiled at him. "Why would I feel the need to, milord?" he asked, unconvincingly.

The young man glared at him, not believing him. "What did you see?" he finally asked.

"Memories of our time together," came the answer.

The earl took a sip of his tea. "Do you miss it?" he asked.

Sebastian's eyebrow rose in question. "The time we were together?" he asked. "Of-"

"Not _her" _Ciel scoffed_." That_ place." He once again glared.

"Honestly, milord, I haven't spared one thought of there for centuries," Sebastian answered, truthfully.

"But, Miss Hammond is associated with it."

"And, it is of her that my thoughts are focused."

Ciel leaned back into his chair, his face thoughtful. "I must admit that this part of your past is most unexpected," he admitted, "but, it is interesting." He grinned.

Sebastian smirked. "Well, I'm glad I could entertain you, milord," he said, cheerfully. "Now, shall we get to the matter at hand?" He picked up the Queen's letter and tapped it with one finger.

Ciel nodded. "Yes, let's," he said.

* * *

Sebastian hurried down the hallway that led down to the servants quarters, pulling on his overcoat as he did so. He saw Mey-Rin round the corner and stopped her. "How is Miss Hammond?" he asked.

"Sleeping, she is," the little maid answered. "She took the doctor's medicine and I gave her a sponge bath; she was out before I was done."

"Very good, Mey-Rin," Sebastian said, approvingly. "The Young Master and I are leaving for York; we'll be gone a few days, a week at the most. You know what to do while we're gone."

Mey-Rin nodded. "Yes, sir," she said. "And, good travels to you and the Young Master."

Sebastian nodded. "Thank you, Mey-Rin," he said. He watched her walk away and turned the corner before hurrying to Vanessa's side.

He found her peacefully sleeping, just as Mey-Rin had said. Her skin and hair were now clean and she was dressed in a long, cotton nightgown. He knealt down beside her and gently brushed her hair from her face.

"I have to leave now, love," he whispered to her, "but, I won't be long. Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin will take care of you while I'm gone." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, allowing his lips to linger on her skin. "I apologize for making you think I was angry with you, Vanessa," he continued, his fingers touching her hair. "For confusing you with my mood change, as you say." He chuckled at her choice of words. "But, I will make things right once I return," he promised. He kissed her forehead again, and then, after the slightest of pauses, leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

And then, he was gone.


	8. Return

**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait (if anyone was waiting, that is!); preparation for Thanksgiving here in the U.S (and the actually celebrating of the holiday) took a huge chunk of my time, leaving me little to no time to write. Hopefully, this new chapter has been worth the wait! Enjoy! And, please comment if you feel so inclined; thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.

* * *

**Return**

It was only after four days of being utterly bored while being confined to bedrest that Vanessa was finally allowed to join the rest of the Phantomhive servants. When Doctor Matthews finally gave her the go-ahead (after prolonged minutes of poking and prodding her ankle), she hopped out of bed and hurriedly dressed in her maid's uniform, eager to do anything besides staring at the white walls of her room.

With the young master and Sebastian gone and off to York for business, there wasn't much to do. In fact, she quickly learned that she hadn't been the only one bored: with no master to serve and no butler to bark orders at them, Bardroy, Mey-Rin and Finny had taken to convening in the kitchen to just…talk, of all things.

"What about the cleaning?" Vanessa asked Mey-Rin.

The redhead shrugged. "Mostly upkeep," she answered. "Sebastian does most of the heavy work, so a quick dust here, a sweep there, and I'm done."

"The garden?" she asked, turning to Finny.

"Sebastian trims the hedges and the bushes, so I just do the weeding," he replied, cheerfully. "And, Bardroy helps me with that." He threw a huge grin towards the cook.

"Don't you have to cook to feed us?" she then asked Bardroy.

He grinned. "Sebastian prepares ahead when he and the young master leave on longer trips," he explained. "The storehouse and cold room are filled with premade meals." He chuckled, seeing the disappointment on her face. "Face it, Lady Ness; there's nothing to do, you might as well enjoy it."

He was right, of course; as Bardroy had no one to attempt his cooking skills for, Vanessa found her duties as kitchen maid to be non-existent as well.

"So then, what have the three of you been doing while I was confined to my bed?" she asked, "Besides lazing around here in the kitchen?" She didn't include Tanaka in her question, as he was in his corner, as always, sipping his tea.

"We had a picnic the other day," Finny told her, excitedly. "We took some of the sandwiches and tea cakes Sebastian left for us and went down to the river." The other two smiled as they nodded.

"It's sunny today, let's do it again!" Mey-Rin suggested, excitedly.

"I like it," Bardroy said, grinning.

"Ho, ho, ho," said Tanaka, raising his tea cup in agreement.

Vanessa smiled at their enthusiasm. "Alright," she agreed, enjoying the thought of being outside.

They scrambled to get everything ready, hitting a snag when Bardroy and Mey-Rin began to argue over the proper way to pack a picnic basket. As they stood there arguing, Vanessa quickly packed the basket and laughed when the two seemed startled when she announced she was done.

They found a nice, grassy patch near the boathouse to lay their blanket and quickly set up their picnic. There was quite the variety of food for them to pick from: fresh fruits, finger sandwiches, pastries, a tin of soup, and more.

"I hope Sebastian never goes away!" Finny exclaimed, stuffing his face full and making them all laugh.

Afterwards, Tanaka took a food-induced nap while the four of them spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the area near the boathouse, an activity the three servants explained had become sort of a tradition when the young master and Sebastian were away.

"If we know every inch of the master's land, it's easier to protect it," Bard explained.

Vanessa stared at him. "Protect it?" she repeated.

Finny solemnly nodded. "And the earl," he added, and this time, Mey-Rin nodded.

Seeing the confused look on her face, Bard said, "Let's head back to Tanaka and we'll explain."

And, explain they did. It took the better part of an hour to explain their true posts and duties to her, adding that the young earl worked as some sort of special agent for the queen. And, although they didn't know just exactly the duties the young master performed, they knew it earned him many enemies, many who were dangerous when provoked.

"The young master's enemies have had no problem with…'getting rid' of him," Bard added, grimly.

"Sebastian personally sought out each of us," Mey-Rin continued. "He picked us for our specific set of skills and brought us on as servants to help protect Master Ciel."

Vanessa sat there, stunned into silence. How did one respond to the truth that one's friends were actually a small army sworn to protect their master? Questions began to fill her head: what exactly did they do in order to protect the young master? And how did a supposed cook, gardener and maid go about those duties?

She knew Mey-Rin was a crackshot when given a gun; Finny was ridiculously strong to the point where an accidental bump could probably break something or someone; and Bard was a genius when it came to military strategy that came in handy in a tight spot. Pitting all their talents against dangerous enemies who had no calms about "getting rid" of a fourteen-year old earl….Her brain finally caught up to the truth.

She glanced at them, struggling with her thoughts. Finally, she asked, "H-Have….have you ever had to…protect Earl Phantomhive?"

Bardroy nodded, nervously glancing at Mey-Rin and Finny from the corner of his eyes. "On occasion," he answered, truthfully.

"When was the last time?" she asked, then immediately shook her head. "Never mind," she added, quickly. "I think it's better that I don't know." The very thought of "casualties" sprawled across the Phantomhive estate was a thought she quickly pushed aside.

"We owe the Young Master a lot," Finny said, earnestly.

Mey-Rin nodded. "Sebastian, too," she said.

And, they were back to Sebastian. Vanessa felt the corners of her mouth turn down at the mention of the Phantomhive butler.

Finny noticed her frown. "What's going on between you and Sebastian?" he asked.

"FINNY!" Bard and Mey-Rin exclaimed, embarrassed.

"What?" the gardner asked. "Weren't we all wondering that yesterday at the picnic?" The other two turned redder.

Vanessa laughed. "You think Sebastian and I are carrying on a secret affair?" she teased.

Mey-Rin clamped her hands over her nose. "Are you?" she asked, thinking of Sebastian.

The kitchen maid laughed again. "As far as I know, there's nothing going on between me and the Phantomhive butler," she answered, and it was the truth. The day after Sebastian had rescued her from the river, he had kissed her, claiming she'd wanted him to, but never admitting to whether or not he had wanted to. And then, he had left without a good-bye or explanation, and she hadn't heard from him since. Anyone would hardly define that as "something going on" between the two of them.

"Do you want something to happen?" Bardroy asked.

Vanessa looked startled at the question. "He is handsome," she admitted.

"That doesn't answer my question," the cook said, chuckling. She stuck her tongue out at him, even as her cheeks flushed pink.

"He seems to really like you," Mey-Rin offered, completely envious. Her keen eyesight had caught the way Sebastian's eyes seemed to follow the other maid everywhere. So not fair! She wailed, silently.

Vanessa thought of the kiss, remembering the way Sebastian's lips had felt against hers. She blushed. "Maybe," she said.

"You do like him," Bard stated, grinning as he took in her red face.

She weakly scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Jealous?" she joked.

He pulled a face at her. "You're the annoying little sister I never wanted!" he shot back, then laughed when she punched his arm.

"I think it would be great if you and Sebastian got married!" Finny said, excitedly, his arms flapping about. Mey-Rin squealed as the thought of the butler in a tuxedo entered her mind; a small trail of blood leaked from her nose.

The comment made Vanessa choke on her spit. "I think we should hold off on any wedding plans until we find out how Sebastian feels," she told him, gently. "Okay, Finny?"

He pouted. "But, he's so much nicer to me since you've been around," he said.

She laughed. "Then, I'll make sure to stick around longer," she said, poking his cheek and making him smile.

"Even after we told you what we really do for the earl?" Bardroy asked. The other two leaned in, eager to hear her response.

Vanessa stared at them, quickly studying each face. While it was true the three of them had dangerous duties, they were good people, loyal to a fault if they had any. Bardroy, Mey-Rin and Finny were her friends…maybe more. She felt like she knew them, the way she knew her brothers and sister.

They were family. And family always stuck together.

"The young master is still here, isn't he?" she finally said. "That tells me you're all very good at your jobs, so I have nothing to worry about, right?"

They glanced at one another before breaking out into huge smiles. "Right!" they enthusiastically shouted, their fists raised in the air; it startled Tanaka from his nap. He took one glance at the trio and quickly raised his fist, too. "Ho, ho, ho!" he said.

Vanessa smiled at them all. "Shall we head back to the manor?" she asked, hoping to change the subject. "It's getting late." She pointed to the sky, which was turning a warm red-orange thanks to the setting sun.

The others agreed and they quickly packed up. As they walked back towards the house, Bardroy began to sing, "Vannessa and Sebastian, sitting in a tree."

She chased him all the way back to the manor.

* * *

Sebastian quietly sat in the driver's seat of his master's carriage, the reins loose in his hands as he steered the horses onto the stretch of road that led to the Phantomhive Manor. It was late afternoon, but after nearly two weeks of being away, he and the earl were finally home. This latest investigation for the queen had involved human trafficking and forced prostitution, but it hadn't taken very long to unearth the perpetrators and end the nightmare. What had taken so long was the fact that the young master had insisted on tracking down the victims' families and reuniting them…every last one of the one hundred and fifty-six souls that they had found in an underground dungeon.

It had been a complete surprise to the butler when his young master had promised to accomplish this, even if Sebastian had been the only one to hear it. And, Sebastian supposed it shouldn't have been a complete surprise considering the young earl had been a victim of the same unspeakable nightmare, but it still didn't soften the blow when Ciel had determinedly sat down and began to pore over the ledgers and other paperwork hidden in the main perpetrator's office.

The young master can be so exasperating sometimes, Sebastian thought with a sigh.

The carriage came around a bend and the Phantomhive Manor came into view. There had been many times that Sebastian had seen this view, but this time…this time, he felt his heart leap.

Compared to the eternity of being away from Vanessa, two weeks were nothing on the grand scheme of things. But, from the very day they had left for York, Sebastian had found himself impatient to return. He didn't allow that impatience to show, of course; the young master would have been very cross and retaliated somehow, and Sebastian couldn't have that.

They arrived at the main gate, where Sebastian halted the carriage and hopped down from his perch. He took a large brass key from the pocket of his coat and unlocked the gates, allowing the heavy steel to swing open. He coaxed the horses through, then shut the gates behind them. Jumping back onto the carriage, he quickly drove it up the remaining distance to the front door.

"Here we are, master," he said, opening the door to the carriage.

Ciel stretched his small body before getting to his feet. He allowed his butler to help him down, then stretched again. "I'll be in my study," he announced with barely a glance back at his servant as he walked towards the front door. "Some tea would be nice."

Sebastian bowed. "Of course, milord," he said, turning back to the carriage to retrieve the luggage.

"Oh, and Sebastian?"

He paused in his duties. "Yes, milord?" he asked.

"Make sure you see Miss Hammond before you bring the tea," Ciel said, smirking. "Your impatience to return to her during this entire trip was most annoying."

Sebastian blinked a few times, shocked.

The young earl continued to smirk. "Hurry up, now," he said, then disappeared inside.

Sebastian broke out into a grin. As quickly as he could, he grabbed all of his master's luggage and brought them inside where he piled them neatly beside the front doors. He unbuttoned his coat, walking towards the kitchen as he did so, then slipped off the article of clothing before entering.

Bardroy and Mey-Rin were seated at the small corner table, enjoying a cup of tea with Tanaka. They were laughing over something, but stopped when he entered.

"Oy!" Bardroy exclaimed, catching sight of the butler and hopping to his feet.

Mey-Rin squeaked in surprise and stumbled off her chair. "Oh, Sebastian!" she said, blushing. "We weren't expecting you and the young master until tomorrow!"

Sebastian smirked, amused at their surprise. "Apparently," he said. He glanced around the kitchen, pleased to note everything looked clean and orderly. "Where are Finny and Vanessa?" he asked.

Bardroy chuckled. "Down by the boathouse," he answered, grinning. "Vanessa is teaching Finny how to fish."

"Is she now?" Sebastian asked.

Mey-Rin nodded. "Finny let it slip that he'd never been, so Vanessa offered to teach him," she added. "She had to improvise to make some poles, but they turned out okay, I think."

"Fishing," Sebastian repeated, not quite believing them.

The cook and the maid nodded. "Fishing," they confirmed.

"Ho, ho, ho," Tanaka added, smiling into his teacup.

Sebastian felt his annoyance return, but quickly squashed it with an inward sigh. He supposed he couldn't fault Vanessa for continuing on in his absence; after all, neither he nor the earl had been sure of their return.

"Did they say when they would return?' he asked.

Bardroy shrugged. "They left about a half hour ago," he answered. "And, Finny said he didn't want to come back until he caught something."

"Very well," Sebastian said. "The young master has requested some tea; if you'd be so kind as to stoke the fire, Bardroy?" The cook nodded and slipped off towards the stove.

"Shall I fetch the master's favorite china?" Mey-Rin suggested.

"That would be lovely, Mey-Rin," Sebastian said, smiling. He watched her leave the room, then stole a glance at Bardroy; he was back at the table, looking bored.

Without a second thought, Sebastian slipped out of the kitchen and sped towards the boathouse. True to his word, Finny and Vanessa sat on the grassy bank of the river. Both were cross-legged and relaxed, their makeshift poles dipping lazily into the clear water.

"Do you think I'll catch anything?" Sebastian heard Finny ask, his voice filled with his signature eagerness.

Vanessa turned towards him, smiling. "Hopefully," she answered. "It would be a great way to end your first attempt at fishing, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes!" Finny shouted.

Vanessa laughed. "Finny!" she gently scolded. "Remember what I told you?"

The gardener turned right red. "Sorry!' he said in an exaggerated whisper. "I hope I didn't scare the fish away!"

She patted his back. "If you did, they'll be back," she reassured him.

They fell silent after that, Finny humming a soft tune every once in awhile. From his hiding spot behind the trees, Sebastian watched as the two simply sat there, comfortable in each other's company. He felt a spark of jealousy when Finny's hand accidentally brushed Vanessa's, causing her to smile at him again when he quickly apologized. The butler stepped out from the shadows before he knew what he was doing.

"Any luck so far?" he called out cheerfully, then suppressed an amused laugh when he saw how fast their heads turned.

"Sebastian!" Finny exclaimed, surprised. Vanessa merely frowned when her eyes landed on him.

_Why is she frowning so?_ the butler thought to himself, closing the gap in between them. Aloud, he said, "Hello! Bardroy and Mey-Rin told me I'd find you here."

Finny immediately became nervous. "We thought it'd be okay!" the blonde exclaimed, hopping to his feet and flapping his arms in the air. "Bardroy said you and the earl wouldn't be back until tomorrow and-"

"I'm not here to reprimand you, Finny," Sebastian assured him, smiling.

The shouting and arm flapping stopped. "Y-You're not?" the younger male asked.

The butler shook his head. "I'm merely here to ask Miss Hammond if she'd come and help with the young master's tea service," he answered, still smiling. "We've only just returned and the earl would like a cup…or two."

Finny's entire body relaxed. "Oh," he said, blinking a few times, obviously not anticipating the answer. He suddenly broke out into a smile. "That's okay then," he added, plopping back down upon the grass.

Vanessa had been frowning during the entire exchange, her dark eyes regarding the black clad servant warily. "Were Bardroy and Mey-Rin busy?" she asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of her voice.

"They're busy preparing the service as well," Sebastian answered, inwardly amused at her suspicion. He held out his hand to here. "If you please, Miss Hammond?" he invited.

She threw a quick glance at Finny, who smiled brightly at her, then back to Sebastian. "Very well," she said, rising to her feet. She patted her friend on his shoulder and added, "I'll be back in a moment."

"Take your time," he told her.

Vanessa stalked past Sebastian, her strides quick and fast as she followed the trees towards the manor. She could hear Sebastian behind her, his long legs easily keeping up stride. They were both quiet as they made their way through the trees, and it was only when they caught sight of the mansion that Sebastian finally spoke.

"You're upset with me."

It was a statement, not a question, and spoken with such firm belief that it gave the kitchen maid pause. She slowly turned on her heel, finding the butler standing tall and rigid, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, even as her heart hammered painfully in her chest.

"You are," he simply stated, his voice void of arrogance, just fact.

She gazed thoughtfully at him, taking in the way his face held the slightest bit of puzzlement as his red eyes stared back at her. Was she upset? She thought back to the day he and the earl had left for York, remembering waking up in his arms, their kiss in the salon, his smirk as he surmised she wanted him to kiss her, then his abrupt absence with nary a note of farewell.

She supposed it was enough to warrant displeasure with him….if there was, as Bard said, "something going on" between them.

Which she was pretty sure there wasn't.

Sebastian stood stock still, watching as the kitchen maid carefully considered her thoughts. It was amusing to see her deep concentration, the way she slightly nibbled on the corner of her bottom lip. It made the demonic butler want to rush at her, sweep her into his arms and-

_Calm yourself!_ He told himself sternly. Although he prided himself on his self-control, Sebastian found it hard to maintain the longer he was around Vanessa, and his prolonged absence wasn't helping either.

Oblivious to the butler's inner dealings, Vanessa quietly sighed and finally, she said, "Not upset, Sebastian. Just….confused."

The smirk returned to the dark-haired servant. "Oh?" he said. "About what?"

She gaped at him. Had he already forgotten about the events prior to his departure? "Um….you?" she said, frowning. A slight breeze fluttered past them, causing her bangs to sweep aside and reveal a raised eyebrow.

He barely heard her answer as the sudden need to be closer to her after two weeks surged and took over, her genuine confusion seemingly making her more attractive to him than he thought possible. He took three steps towards her, causing them to stand toe-to-to. "Me?" he asked, softly.

Her mind screamed at her feet to move away, but the moment she looked up into his eyes, she knew they wouldn't obey. She felt the familiar feeling of wonderment and confusion wash over her as she stared at his uniquely colored eyes, felt her breath hitch as her heart sped up.

Another gentle breeze wafted around them, her loose hair flitting across her ace. She felt his fingers brush her cheeks as he gently tucked a strand behind her ear, his gloved hand ghosting over the sensitive part of her ear. It was all she needed to be jerked out of her trance.

"I don't know what _this_ is," she said, motioning between them as she scrambled away from him, "or if I'm imagining things that aren't there." She stopped when she was a few feet away from him, safe. "But it's very confusing, Sebastian," she added. "_You're_ very confusing. And, I really need this post, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't…" She trailed off, struggling to find the appropriate word.

"Confuse you?" Sebastian suggested, chuckling. His eyes danced with amusement.

She blushed as she nodded. "Earl Phantomhive expects the best from his servants," she said, "and I can't perform my best if you're…distracting me."

He clucked his tongue. "So now I'm a distraction?" he teased.

She frowned at him. "Do you enjoy teasing me?" she demanded.

"Honestly?" he asked, smiling. When she nodded, his smile widened. "Yes," he answered.

She scoffed. "It's not nice to play with people's emotions, Sebastian," she told him.

He took a few steps towards her, but stopped when she moved away again. "That is not my intention, Vanessa," he said, his turn to now frown.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Oh, really?" she said, scoffing once more..

"Yes…are not friends supposed to tease one another?" he asked, his eyes widely innocent.

_Friends?_ The incredulity of what he considered their relation was almost enough to buckle her knees. "Is that...what we are?" she asked, her legs slightly trembling.

"Yes," he answered, smoothly. He regarded her with a scrutinizing eye. "Have I assumed too much?" he asked, pretending not to notice the slight tremble moving through her body nor the way her expression turned downwards.

Vanessa felt devastated at his answer, although the logical side of her knew she had no reason to feel so. _I've been such a fool!_ She thought, struggling to keep her composure. _How could I convince myself that Sebastian-_

She abruptly ended that thought, remembering where she was and who she was with. She cleared her throat and forced her eyes to meet his.

"No," she said, answering his previous question. She felt the sting of tears pricking the corner of her eyes and quickly turned away, lest he see how pathetic she was. She took a quick breath and added, "We should hurry, Young Master must be waiting for his tea."

And, she rushed away before he could say another word.


	9. Revelations

**A/N:** I must be on a roll or something because here's the next chapter already! I guess that's what happens when I finally find a moment to write down everything that has been running through my head, lol. Also, I just realized I never thanked any of you who have read and left comments for the previous chapters! I'm really not ungrateful; I truly appreciate all of your comments and the time you take to read this!

**Personal Replies**

**pammazola –** Your latest comment has made me blush! I really appreciate your compliment on my writing; I always worry that it's not "good enough", but having you say that it's unique really makes me happy!

**VampireSiren –** Your comment totally made me laugh! For some reason I imagined Ciel yelling, "Sebastian, you IDIOT!" and then facepalming; LOVE IT!

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan –** LOL, why indeed! I think VampireSiren has it right; it's because Sebastian is an idiot, lol! ;-)

**Disclaimer:** As always, I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler…I just like messing with the characters, lol.

* * *

**Revelations**

Sebastian Michaelis prided himself on being a man of eloquent words. He supposed it was natural, being a demon that had lived through countless centuries and even more changes in the world of languages. Words were powerful when used correctly, and even more so when manipulated towards one's favor. They could be used to hurt, to soothe, to make anyone do anything…if chosen wisely.

Sebastian had a way with words, of that he had no doubt. How many times had his silver tongue produced results for his master's investigations when none were forthcoming or made the bumbling trio he called servants step up and perform as Phantomhive servants should?

He supposed this gift was what had him so frustrated now. As he stood in the kitchen, pretending to be busy preparing a sweet snack for the young master, he allowed his eyes to survey the room. Bard and Vanessa were the only others present, the two of them occupied with chopping a pile of vegetables for the earl's dinner. Tanaka was in the servants hall, drinking his tea, while Mey-Rin and Finny were no doubt running amuck somewhere on the grounds.

It was a peaceful picture –three servants working diligently- but, Sebastian knew better. Vanessa was upset with him, maybe even more so than the day he and the earl had returned, and all because of one word.

_Friends._

If Sebastian thought it would do any good, he would slap himself for good measure. He couldn't understand how someone like him, a person with such a vast vocabulary, could use such a word to describe himself and the woman he loved.

_Friends._

He was fast beginning to despise that word, not only because of his failure to procure a better, much suited word for their relationship, but because it made Vanessa upset.

He hadn't missed the way the corners of her mouth had turned ever so slightly downwards when _that word _had escaped past his lips nor the way the bright light in her eyes had dimmed a little. He had been sure then, as he was now, that if he had been able to read her thoughts at that precise moment, he would have heard her scoff with incredulity at his choice of words.

_Friends._

Sebastian scowled, the pastry dough he held in his hands taking the brunt of his frustrations. He had been in many "sticky" situations before and had always come out the victor, but this? He wasn't sure how he could fix this with Vanessa.

_Friends._

The word whispered in his ear, mocking him.

Sebastian growled.

* * *

Throwing the last of the chopped vegetables into the pot that simmered on the stovetop, Vanessa carefully wiped her hands on her apron, then set to work on cleaning the countertop. She and Bard had made a right mess of the once pristine kitchen counters in preparation for dinner, but in terms of servants working, it was a good mess.

With the counter now clean and spotless once again, Vanessa quickly washed her hands and dried them on a clean dishtowel. "I guess I'm off, Bard," she called over to the cook, who stood in the open doorway, smoking a cigarette. A telephone call from her father three days ago had informed her that her mother had taken a turn for a worse; Vanessa had timidly asked the earl for time off to visit her mother, and had been pleasantly surprised when the young boy had agreed.

The blonde nodded. "I hope your mother gets well soon, Ness," he said, solemnly. After driving her to the hospital the day of the storm, he'd eventually coaxed the truth about Mrs. Hammond and her sickness. It hadn't been pretty, and Bard had found himself comforting the kitchen as best as he knew how: an awkward hug and pat on the back as she explained her mother's mysterious illness that never went away.

She gave him a small, grateful smile. "Thank you, Bard," she said. "Tell Mey-Rin and Finny I said good-bye." She watched him nod in agreement before slipping outside to do just that, shutting the door behind him. She turned and walked over to the door that led out into the halls, removing her apron as she did so. She was nearly there when Sebastian entered with an empty service tray.

Vanessa froze, as did the butler. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, just staring at one another. Finally, Sebastian asked, "Is it time to leave?" His eyes flickered towards the apron in her hand, then back to her face.

She tore her eyes away from him as she nodded. "I just need to change and then call for a carriage," she said. She wished her heart would stop hammering in her ears; it was making it very hard to think.

"Nonsense," Sebastian said, cheerfully. "The young master's schedule has cleared, which means mine has, too. I will gladly drive you to the hospital."

Her eyes snapped to his face, frowning at his smile. "That won't be necessary, Sebastian," she protested. For the last few days, she had purposely stayed away from the black butler to avoid further confusion, and it seemed he'd understand that by minimalizing the time they were in the same room.

So how was driving her to the hospital keeping in agreement with that?

Sebastian, however, shook his head. "Oh, I insist," he said, cheerfully, although there was an underlying tone that warned her not to argue with him.

She stared at him, feeling the first waves of confusion wash over her. _You're confusing me again!_ She silently shouted at him. The butler, however, remained standing before her, unfazed, eyes closed as he smiled.

Vanessa inwardly sighed. "If you wish," she said, quietly.

This seemed to brighten his smile. "You get dressed while I get my coat," he said, before turning away.

She met him at the servants' entrance a few minutes later and silently followed him out to the stable. She watched as he hooked up the earl's open carriage to a pair of sturdy horses, his hands working fast. "Shall we?" he said, offering her his hand once he was done.

Vanessa hesitantly took his hand, avoiding his eyes as she stepped up into the carriage. Ashe settled herself into the leather seat, she realized Sebastian still held her hand tightly in his. Her eyes stared at the contrast of his black gloves around her white ones, her brain registering the firm grip around her fingers. She glanced down at him.

"You can let go now," she told him.

He remained unfazed, his smile seemingly frozen in place. "Of course, milady," he said, gently dropping her hand. He closed the carriage door in place, then quickly climbed up onto the driver's seat. After a moment to settle, he cracked the reins and they were off.

The drive to into town was slow, but peaceful. Vanessa tried to focus her thoughts elsewhere, but her eyes kept returning to the back of a certain black-haired butler escorting her to see her parents. He was being infuriatingly confusing, she knew that for a fact. The only question was why? She thought she had made her feelings clear that day near the boathouse and his demeanor towards her in the following days had led her to believe he'd understood that.

Was he doing this to tease her again? Or was it because they were alone? The latter would only prove he truly took pleasure in playing with her emotions; could someone really be that mean?

_Why is this bothering me so much?_ She thought angrily. She threw another frown at the back of Sebastian's head, but he remained oblivious.

_You know why,_ a small voice whispered in her head.

_It's not that at all!_ She argued.

_Isn't it?_

_No!_

_Are you sure!_

_I am NOT in love with Sebastian Michaelis!_

There was a small pause of silence, then…._Yes, you are._

Vanessa buried her face in her hands. It was the truth, and there was no denying it….even if it came from a voice inside her head. She was in love with the Phantomhive butler; that was why it had hurt so much when he'd declared they were only friends. She didn't want to be the friend of the handsome servant, she wanted more than that.

She wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her, tight and close, because he felt the same, and not because the need of body heat against the cold. She wanted his lips pressed against hers, soft and enticing, willing to share in the pleasure of a kiss because he also desired it. But, most of all, she wanted to see that smile again, the smile that reached up into his eyes, telling her he was truly delighted to see her.

All of those things were never going to happen, she realized as they slowly made their way along the dirt road to London. Sebastian had made that painfully clear when he asked if they were friends.

_Friends._

She couldn't understand how a single word could make her feel so much embarrassment, so much humiliation. The word itself wasn't offensive; in fact it was a perfectly legitimate noun to describe such a common relationship.

But Vanessa didn't want it to describe what the butler thought was happening between them, it wasn't what _she_ thought described them. If she was being delusional, then so be it; she didn't _want_ to be Sebastian's friend!

_Friends._

Vanessa had never despised a word so much.

* * *

They reached the hospital a little before four o'clock, Sebastian pulling the carriage up closely to the sidewalk. He hopped down from his seat and quickly moved to open the door for her. "Here we are," he announced, still smiling as he helped her down.

Vanessa quickly released his hand once her feet were planted on the cobblestone. "Thank you," she said, briefly glancing at him. "I'll call for the carriage service when I'm done," she added.

He nodded, but then said, "But, I insist on accompanying you in."

"What?" she said, frowning. "Why? There's really no reason-"

"It is the duty of a male to accompany his female companion to her destination to ensure her safe arrival," he recited, solemnly. "It is only proper, Miss Hammond."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "The hospital entrance is only three feet away, Sebastian!" she protested.

He looked scandalized at her words. "If I didn't escort you in-" he began in all seriousness.

"Then, what kind of butler would you be?" she cut in, rolling her eyes. She sighed. "Fine," she said. "Come on."

They entered the hospital and took the stairs to the second floor. The long hallway seemed to stretch on forever, doors lining each side. It appeared almost deserted, except for a few nurses and a doctor or two moving in between the rooms. Sebastian followed Vanessa down the hall, taking care to keep himself just a step or two behind her. Her emotions had turned from growing irritation (with him, no doubt) to anxiety and just a tinge of fear when they'd entered the hospital, and continued to roll off of her body in waves.

So caught up in his worries of the kitchen maid, Sebastian didn't notice when she stopped in front of a closed door halfway down the well-lit hallway. Catching himself and using his demonic reflexes, he swiftly stepped to the side to avoid an embarrassing collision.

Vanessa just stood there, staring at the door. Sebastian could now feel her anxiety turn to panic, and although it enhanced the smell of her soul to the point that his ravenous appetite demanded to be offered a sample, he felt concern squash those instincts down.

He took the tiniest step towards her. "Vanessa?" he called, one hand placed gently on the small of her back.

She snapped from her thoughts and turned to look at him, her eyes somewhat confused at seeing him there. "I'm sorry," she apologized, remembering why he was here. "I'm just trying to prepare myself for…" She trailed off, her eyes turning back to the door.

Sebastian immediately understood. "Your mother must be very sick," he said, gently.

She nodded, grateful for his understanding. "The doctors don't know what's wrong, so they can't properly treat her," she explained, somberly. "All the basic remedies don't seem to do anything. In the past we've just had to sit back and watch her writhe in pain."

Sebastian fought the urge to wrap his arms around her, although she sorely needed it. "I'm very sorry," he said, sincerely. He lightly touched her shoulder.

She tried to smile and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a very boisterous greeting that startled them both.

A young man with dark hair and hazel eyes approached them, his smile so identical to Vanessa's that there was no mistaking them for siblings. He was wearing a pair of brown trousers, a slightly dirty white button up shirt, suspenders that hung down, and a matching brown tweed jacket and hat.

"Are you going in or is the party out here?" the young man said, throwing an arm around his sister's shoulders. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before turning to Sebastian. "I'm Thomas, Jr.," he introduced, sticking his hand out. "But you can call me Tom."

"Sebastian Michaelis," the butler said, taking the young man's hand and shaking it firmly as he bowed. "Head butler of the Phantomhive family."

Tom whistled in appreciation. "Good to meet you, Sebastian," he said. "Ness here doesn't talk much about work, so we'll take any hint to her life as a kitchen maid." He grinned then, and Sebastian felt Vanessa's worries lighten.

Vanessa lightly punched her brother in the side, smiling. "That's because you're like Mrs. Hastings across the street," she teased. "Flapping goose lips." She made a duck's bill with one hand in front of her lips, imitating its movement.

"I am not a gossip hag!" Tom protested, nudging her.

She giggled. "I think you are," she said. "See, you even have the same crooked nose." She tweaked the tip of his nose.

He chuckled, swatting her hand away. "You're lucky I'm not older," he threatened.

"Or what?" Vanessa challenged. She giggled when he flicked her forehead.

Sebastian took this in with good humor; it was very much like the atmosphere back at the manor when she was with Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny. He felt a twinge of envy as he watched Vanessa look adoringly at her brother.

"Why don't you come in and meet the 'rents?" Tom invited, once the need to harass his sister had subsided. "I'm sure they'd love to meet you, since we're all geese." He chuckled at his own joke.

Vanessa laughed. "No, just you," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"At least I don't have to have an escort," he shot back, grinning. "Falling over your feet again, are we, Ness?"

"You're clumsy?" Sebastian asked, amused.

She blushed, hitting her brother on the shoulder. "Sometimes," she admitted.

"Hasn't she fallen yet?" Tom teased. When the butler shook his head, Tom grinned. "I'm surprised," he said. "Usually she trips over handsome blokes like you."

"Tom!" Vanessa exclaimed, mortified. Out of both instinct and habit, she slapped his arm.

Sebastian chuckled. "She must be immune to me," he said, good-naturedly.

It was Tom's turn to laugh. "Come on in," he said, pushing the door open.

The room was small, with just a single window. A metal frame bed extended out from one wall and was occupied by a pale woman in her late thirties. Her head was wrapped in a brightly colored scarf that contrasted with the simple white hospital gown she wore. She, as well as the middle-aged man sitting beside her, turned when the trio entered the room.

"Ness!" the woman weakly called to her. She struggled to sit up and was immediately helped by her companion.

Vanessa rushed to her mother's side, and kissed her gently on the cheek. "How are you today, momma?" she asked, fluffing her pillow. She turned to her father and quickly kissed him on the cheek in greeting.

Marie Hammond smiled. "Just a bit of pain today, darling," she replied, gently cupping her daughter's cheek. "Nothing too bad," she lied, trying not wince at the pain wracking her body.

Vanessa wasn't convinced. "Did the doctors give you anything?" she asked, taking her hand into hers. She looked to her father who nodded. "How long ago?" she demanded.

"I'll be fine, darling," Marie assured her, gently. Her eyes moved past her daughter and brightened. "Who's this?" she asked, staring at the stranger standing beside her son.

Sebastian stepped forward and bowed. "Sebastian Michaelis," he introduced. "I'm head butler at the Phantomhive Estate; I work with your daughter."

Marie turned to her daughter. "So handsome!" she whispered, making Vanessa giggle. A bit louder, she said, "Pleased to meet you, Sebastian. I'm Marie Hammond and this is my husband, Thomas." She gestured to the man beside her bed.

The men exchanged handshakes. "Vanessa told me of your near-mugging," Sebastian told Mr. Hammond, lying smoothly. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Well, thank you, Sebastian," the older man said. "It was a curious business."

The butler remembered watching him stare curiously at the burglar's body before the constable had shown up. "I'm sure," Sebastian said. _Not my greatest execution,_ he thought.

"I'm sorry to receive you in such an unseemly state," Marie apologized, gesturing about the room. A blush had crept across her pale cheeks, and in that moment, Sebastian could see the beauty Marie Hammond had once held before her unknown sickness had ravaged her body.

"Not at all," Sebastian assured her, smiling that dashing smile of his. "In fact, I can see where Vanessa's beauty comes from." He quietly chuckled when Marie's blush deepened and Vanesssa not so subtly rolled her eyes.

Tom chuckled. "A smooth talker, he is!" he said, grinning at his sister. His father laughed.

"Well, come in and have a seat," Marie invited him. She gestured to her son to bring a chair, and the younger immediately obeyed.

"I don't wish to impose," Sebastian protested, smoothly. "I merely escorted Vanessa in."

"Oh, no imposition!" Marie assured him.

Thomas chuckled. "She's desperate for a new face," he joked. "She's tired of my ol' mug being around all the time." His wife playfully swatted his arm.

"If you're sure," Sebastian said, looking at Vanessa.

She smiled, the action making his heart jump. "You might as well sit, Sebastian," she said. "Momma always gets her way."

He chuckled before taking the chair Tom offered and sat down.

* * *

"Well, that was an enjoyable afternoon," Sebastian commented when they finally arrived back to the manor later that evening. The sun was beginning to set, the sky turning a blazing orange.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Vanessa said, hopping down from the carriage.

He followed her towards the servants' entrance. "Not at all," he answered. "Your family were the perfect hosts. I rather enjoyed their company." It was the truth, too. Although humans had always confused him with their weaknesses and faults, he had always found their interactions with one another, specifically those grouped in families, to be fascinating; and the Hammonds were no exceptions. They were a lively bunch, full of smiles and adoration for one another, and so quick to laugh and tease. And, although he had smelt the way Marie Hammond's illness affected their souls, all in all, the souls of the Hammond family members remained good and full of light.

"I'll remember to tell them that," she said, inwardly pleased. She had felt her heart hammering happily all afternoon as she watched him laugh and joke with her parents and brother; it made her fall deeper in love with him to see this lighter side of Sebastian Michaelis….even if he didn't return her feelings.

They entered the kitchen and were immediately greeted by Tanaka and Mey-Rin, the latter squealing when she saw them.

"Those came for you," the redheaded maid squealed to Vanessa, pointing to the vase full of red roses on the small corner table.

Vanessa felt her eyes widen at the lovely arrangement. "Who are they from?" she asked, going over.

"I don't know," Mey-Rin answered. "But, there is a card." She was positively giddy, her body trembling with excitement.

Vanessa easily found the card, her eyes skimming over the words. A smile slowly spread across her face.

"They're very beautiful," Sebastian commented, coming to stand beside her. "Who are they from?"

Vanessa blushed, forgetting momentarily that he was there. "Dr. Matthews," she replied. She leaned forward and inhaled, sighing at the fragrant scent.

Sebastian frowned before turning towards Mey-Rin. "Mey-Rin, stop standing around being useless," he barked. "Get back to your duties!" The maid squealed in surprise, running from the room, clearly frightened by his outburst; Tanaka quietly followed her.

"That was mean," Vanessa said, frowning.

Sebastian ignored the remark. "Why is Dr. Matthews sending you flowers?" he demanded.

She blinked at his tone, surprised. She suddenly got defensive, angry that he was ruining the end to a wonderful day. Hadn't he just said he'd enjoy spending the afternoon with her family? "I don't see how that is any of your business!" she said, turning back to her flowers.

"I am merely thinking of the earl and his reputation," Sebastian said, silkily.

She scoffed. "Sure you are, Sebastian," she said. When he continued to glare at her, she sighed. "He just hopes my recovery is going well."

His eyes narrowed, studying her. "He's been checking up on you?" he asked, his tone now low.

"He's been by a couple of times to check on me, yes," she answered, keeping her eyes averted. _Just once, actually,_ she thought, but her anger at his sudden mood change prevented her from further explanation.

Sebastian frowned, his thoughts running away with him. "Has he expressed any interest in courting you?" he asked.

Vanessa felt her jaw drop slightly. _He's old enough to be my father!_ She wanted to shout. She stared at Sebastian, confused. _Why is he being ridiculous?_ She thought.

_He's jealous!_ Her mind told her.

Vanessa inwardly scoffed. _Why would he be jealous?_

_Because he loves you._

_He said we're just friends!_

_He was lying._

"Vanessa?" Sebastian said, pulling her from her thoughts. He was still glaring at her, the frown doing nothing for his handsome face.

He was being ridiculous, she decided, and glared right back. "Perhaps he has expressed an interest," she lied, her chin jutted out defiantly. "What of it?"

_Did his eyes just flash pink?_ "I forbid it," he said, quietly, but his tone had dropped even lower, almost to a growl.

Vanessa turned shocked eyes to him. "I beg your pardon?" she said, completely flabbergasted.

He grabbed her by the upper arm, his grip firm. "I forbid you to see him, Vanessa," he repeated, his eyes darkening.

"Sebastian!" she exclaimed, shocked. "I don't believe you have a-"

"I FORBID IT!" he shouted, shaking her slightly.

Despite her fear at his voice being raised, she yanked her arm free. "What right do you have to tell me who I can and cannot see?" she demanded, her voice shaking. "You almost kiss me, proceed to ignore me, actually kiss me, then leave without saying goodbye, so this makes you think you have a say in my life?"

"You cannot do this, Vanessa!" Sebastian exclaimed, grabbing her arm once again, his grip even tighter. "Not when so much depends upon it."

"Sebastian, you're hurting-"

"I will make you see."

He pulled her to his chest, scooping her up into his arms and holding her tight. She struggled for a moment, vaguely aware as he walked towards the servants' door, demanding to be released. She couldn't recall how and when the door opened, but she shivered when the cool evening air rushed over her skin. She turned towards Sebastian, but before she could say anything, he sprinted off into the night.

He ran so fast that Vanessa instinctively threw her arms around his neck. She saw the manor's hedge maze grow closer, felt her legs brush against the entrance as Sebastian entered the labyrinth. A few twists and turns, and finally, Vanessa felt herself being gently lowered onto a stone bench.

Feeling dizzy, she glanced around, surprised when she saw tall hedges surrounding her. She guessed by the quietness of the growing evening that they were in the middle of the maze, but she wasn't sure.

"Sebastian?" she said, looking up. He stood above her, his eyes now…shimmering pink? How is that possible? She thought, thinking her momentary disorientation was playing tricks on her. She shrunk away, confused and a bit frightened.

"Be still, my love," he said, kneeling down and gently cupping her face in his hands. He pressed his lips to hers, softly at first, then more insistent.

As he did so, Vanessa felt her vision cloud over, and she felt herself falling…..


	10. Memories

**A/N: **Okay, so I'm a bit nervous to post this, considering this chapter answers the "How does Sebastian know Vanessa?" question that I've been asked since the beginning of the story. Just to warn you, though, I'm not very satisfied with this; I feel I could've explained their connection and history better, but I really struggled with the words to tell their story. So I apologize in advance if it's not all that great. Please feel free to give me some honest, constructive criticism; like I said, I'm not entirely happy with this.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, don't want to, but it's fun writing about them!

* * *

**Memories**

_Where am I?_

It was the first thought that popped into Vanessa's mind the moment she opened her eyes and found herself in darkness. It surrounded her on all sides, palpable and thick, pressing in on her, making her feel claustrophobic. In every direction she turned, she could see nothing but black, stretching on and on.

She raised her hand to her face and became alarmed when she could not see it, nor its faint outline.

The panic rose in her chest as her hand dropped to her side. "Hello?" she called, a bit desperately; she was surprised when there was no echo cutting through the stillness. _What is this place?_ she thought, the silence beginning to ring in her ears .

"Hello?" She raised her voice just a bit, but again there was no answer.

She waited a moment then glanced down to what she assumed would be the ground. The darkness seemed to stretch downwards, too, and she could feel her panic growing when she realized she couldn't see her feet.

"Do not be frightened," a voice said, as if reading her thoughts.

Vanessa jumped, startled by the sudden sound. _That voice,_ she thought, feeling her forehead crease. _It sounds familiar! Like-_

"Sebastian?" she called, turning one way, then another; darkness greeted her at every turn. "Sebastian!" she called again, struggling to keep the panic out of her voice. "Sebastian, where are you?"

He chuckled. "I'm right here, love," he said, suddenly materializing beside her.

She yelped in surprise, jumping away from him, despite her frantic urge to cling onto his arm for comfort. Against the darkness, he seemed to have a dim halo of light surrounding him, but it did nothing to ease her anxiety. "Where are we?" she asked, timidly.

"I don't exactly know," he answered, honestly. "I've never done this before, you see."

His words made her pause. "Done what?" she asked, warily.

"Made someone remember," came the answer.

She frowned, confused at his answer. "Remember what?" she asked, bewildered.

He stepped forward, and for once, she didn't shy away. A gloved hand reached up to caress her cheek. "Us," he whispered.

"Us?" she repeated. This time, she did step away from his touch and stared at him. "I don't understand, Sebastian," she said, shaking her head.

He held his hand out to her, a soft smile gracing his face. "Well, let's see if we can make you understand, shall we?" he suggested.

She hesitated for a moment, before placing her hand in his. He laced their fingers together and tugged her closer to his side before leading her away.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her first instinct to tug her hand away, but her body refused. _This feels familiar,_ she thought, glancing down at their hands. The sight of their fingers woven together made her heart leap. _It looks so….right,_ she thought, wonderingly.

He continued to walk, their hands slightly swinging in between them. "For a walk," he answered, smiling.

"To where?" she asked, still confused.

He merely shrugged.

After awhile, the darkness began to lighten, turning a dark purple, then eventually a calming lilac spotted with a few twinkling stars. The ground slowly appeared, turning into a white cobblestone path, leading further into the lightened atmosphere. Grass began to materialize, followed by brightly colored flowers, and then tall and looming, majestic trees.

"Ah, I see now," Sebastian murmured, his eyes on the horizon.

Vanessa followed his gaze and saw a large stone wall growing closer with each step they took. Each stone seemed to be a brilliant white, almost blinding, as it rose as tall as the trees and endlessly stretched out in both directions.

"What is that?" she asked, but even as the question left her lips, she had the distinct impression that she had seen this place before.

Sebastian didn't answer, but continued to lead her down the path until it brought them to the wall. In front of them were two tall doors, carved from what seemed to be solid gold, intricate and beautiful designs etched into the surface.

Sebastian released her hand and slowly brought his own to rest upon the door. He remained silent, his eyes taking in the sight before him.

Vanessa watched him, saw his hand begin to tremble. She stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his forearm. "Sebastian?" she said, worried by his silence.

He reluctantly turned from the door and faced her, his hand dropping to his side. There was a sad smile on his face, one full of regret. "I apologize, my love," he said, solemnly. "These doors do not bring the most pleasant memories to mind." He frowned then, as if to accuse the inanimate objects of some sort of silence offense.

She glanced at the doors, then back at him. "Why, Sebastian?" she asked, puzzled. "They look like normal doors."

She noticed his jaw tighten. "I'd rather not say at the moment," he answered, stiffly.

She decided not to press him. "Well then, where …where do these doors lead to?" she asked.

"Do you not know?" he asked.

She frowned. "This place feels so familiar, like I've been here before," she answered. "But, I have no idea where here is!" The frustration crept into her voice as she wildly gestured around them.

Sebastian stepped forward, surprising her when he grasped her by the shoulders and pulled her to him. He placed a soft, comforting kiss to her forehead, before releasing her. "You _have_ been here before," he said, then stepped back when the doors suddenly began to creak with movement. "Welcome home, Vanessa," he added, turning to watch.

She continued to frown, her eyes narrowing at him. "Home?" she repeated.

"Welcome to Heaven's Gate, love," he said, bowing slightly. "The entrance to Paradise." His hands moved with great flourish as he gestured to the now opened doors.

The color seemed to drain from her face. "P-Paradise?" she repeated. Her eyes flew from him, to the wall, then back to him. "You mean, like…..heaven?" she stammered.

He nodded. "Indeed," he said.

A pause, then…

"Am I dead?" she demanded.

He chuckled. "No, love," he assured her. "You are most definitely not dead."

She glared at him. "But, you just said we're in heaven!" she pointed out.

"We're actually in your subconscious," he explained, smiling in amusement, "deep in your mind where forgotten memories lay."

"What?" she said, in disbelief. When he offered nothing more, she asked, "But, how did we get here? I mean, there…wherever we are now?"

Sebastian sighed, pretending to be exasperated. "So many questions, pretty!" he teased, grasping her hand once more. "Let us step inside and let matters take their course."

She followed him, albeit reluctantly, glancing around as they entered what seemed to be the inner wall. There were stone steps on both sides of the entrance, leading up to the walkway that ran along the top. Just beyond them were another pair of doors, these made of glossy white material, just as ornately decorated as the main ones. A small building made of the same stone as the wall, stood beside these doors, its large picture windows glistening in the light.

The small structure made Vanessa abruptly stop. "That belongs to The Gatekeeper," she said, staring at it with wonder. She suddenly frowned. "Wait, how do I know that?" she murmured, but knew she was correct.

Sebastian smiled. "You're remembering," he said, pleased.

She ignored him, taking a few steps towards the white doors. Like Sebastian did earlier, she placed a hand to the smooth surface, allowing her fingers to explore. The doors were warm, as if internally warmed. "And, behind these," she murmured, trailing off.

Sebastian felt his heard leap. "Yes?" he prompted.

She thought for a moment, then suddenly gasped. The air around them began to shimmer, causing the hair on the back of her neck and arms to stand on end. All around them, people began to materialize, coming and going, their translucent bodies bustling about in personal business.

Vanessa grabbed onto Sebastian's arm, frightened. "What's happening?" she cried out.

Sebastian gently encircled her in his arms, pleased that she did not resist. "I believe your first forgotten memory is about to begin," he whispered.

* * *

_Excitement rippled through the air as thousands upon thousands of souls crowded the walls of Heaven's Gate. There were excited whispers and joyous smiles as eyes took in the magnificent display of creation just beyond the path to heaven._

_She stood near the parapet, eyes fastened to the world slowly being created beyond the boundaries of Paradise. Every once in awhile she was jostled by others eager for a better view, but ultimately, she was left to her own thoughts._

_"Amazing, isn't it?" the young woman beside her said, her voice soft and in awe. It made her turn towards the other soul, who smiled brightly._

_Like those around them, they were both dressed in white: the women in simple white sleeveless dresses, the soft material floating just above their knees; the men in white tunics and trousers. Souls of all different skin, hair, and eye color mingled, eagerly talking raising the excited noise level._

_She just smiled politely and turned back to the magnificent view, watching the terrestrial world slowly form. Her gaze held for a bit longer before she decided to leave, allowing others a chance to quickly fill her vacancy. She stepped away from the wall, making her way to the stone steps that led down to the ground floor, her feet noiseless against the cobblestone._

_She was just stepping back into the main square just beyond the second entrance when she felt eyes upon her. She paused, surprised at the sudden sensation. Curious, her head slowly rose, turning to glance around her._

_A young man stood next to the stone white fountain, his dark brown eyes on her. His hair was a shiny black, somewhat long as it fell into his eyes. He was tall and lean, and by the way he stood so comfortably, she could see a gracefulness in his demeanor._

_Her head tilted to one side as she regarded him with curiosity, wondering why this male soul seemed so interested in her._

_His eyes widened when he realized she'd caught him staring. His cheeks tinged pink, but he didn't turn away, an embarrassed smile appearing on his face. He raised his hand in a friendly greeting, his eyes closing as he continued to smile. She giggled, feeling her neck grow warm and returned the greeting._

_Pleased, he took a step towards her, only to stop when he heard his name being called. A quick glance to his side and he found a group of his friends rushing towards him, eagerly calling his name. He waved them over, then glanced back, frowning when he no longer saw her standing there._

* * *

"That's you," Vanessa said, watching the scene before her.

Sebastian chuckled. "So it is," he said.

"You look different," she said, gazing thoughtfully as she watched the other Sebastian reluctantly walk off with his friends. "Your hair is a bit shorter, I think. And, you look younger."

"Time is different in Heaven," he said, as if that explained everything.

"This was the first time I saw you," she said.

He nodded. "But, it wasn't for me," he said, smiling.

She raised a curious brow at him. "So, why didn't we meet before this?" she asked.

"I was waiting for the right moment to introduce myself," he admitted, sheepishly.

She laughed. "You were scared," she realized.

Sebastian merely smiled. "Perhaps," he said. "But, we did meet eventually."

A sudden thought leapt to her mind. "I remember," she said, smiling. "It was in The Meadows, wasn't it?"

He chuckled, thoroughly delighted.

* * *

_Just beyond Paradise Main, the town square behind the white doors of Heaven's Gate, lay a piece of Paradise known to all souls as The Meadows. It was here that one could revel in a preview of what The New World would be like, for it was filled with bright green grass that covered the gentle slopes of endless hills, vibrant flowers so fragrant, sturdy trees that gave relaxing shade, and small ponds overflowing with crystal clear water that rippled in the wind._

_It was in The Meadows that he found her, sitting on the grassy bank of one of the infinite ponds, her legs lazily soaking in the water as she read from a small book._

"_Hello," he greeted, his heart hammering in his chest._

_She jerked in surprise, quickly glanced up from her book. Her eyes widened when saw the smiling young man from the square. "Oh, hello," she said, blushing._

"_May I?" he asked, gesturing the empty spot beside her._

_She nodded, closing her book. "Please," she invited._

_He quickly sat down, nervously twiddling his fingers. He took a moment to roll up the legs of his pants before following her example to dip his legs in the pond. Settled comfortably, he finally spoke. "I saw you in the square," he said, shyly._

"_You were standing by the fountain," she said, smiling._

_He introduced himself by name, sticking his hand out to her. "And you?" he asked, somewhat eagerly._

_She gave his hand a quick, firm shake, and told him her name. "A pleasure to meet you," she said._

_He smiled, the light creeping into his eyes. "Likewise," he said._

* * *

"Your real name," Vanessa murmured, tearing her eyes from the couple smiling at one another and to the man beside her. "I had forgotten it until now."

"It's a pity yours was changed as well," Sebastian told her. "I adored your real name."

"This was where we always met," she announced, remembering and he nodded. "It's no wonder I'd always dream of you in a meadow," she murmured.

"You dreamed of me?" he asked, smirking.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Shortly after you hired me at the manor," she answered, slightly blushing. "It was always the same dream, too." She turned back to the memory, watching as her soul and his continued to speak. Just by the way she saw them interact –a smile here, a laugh there- she knew this was the moment she'd begun to fall in love.

"What was the dream?" Sebastian suddenly asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She scoffed, even as a light blush brushed her cheeks. "Why ask when you already know?" she challenged.

"Oh, but there are so many memories from this meadow, sweetheart," he teased, and she blushed harder at the new endearment. "Did you dream of when we first kissed? Or when I first told you I loved you? Or perhaps it was of the time things almost got out of hand?" He grinned then, his eyebrow cocked suggestively.

The heat spread down her neck, remembering that time. "For a soul in heaven you weren't always good," she muttered, making him laugh.

* * *

_She felt the excitement ripple through the crowd as details of The Plan spread among the souls. The new world had finally been completed and a Great Council had been called to explain Father's plan for His children._

"_Can you imagine?" she heard someone ask with excitement._

"_The chance to be like Him!" another said, and there was a murmur of agreement._

_The excitement was contagious and she felt it running through her. She turned her head, searching for him and found him standing with a few of his friends. As soon as his eyes saw her running to him, a smile spread across his lips and he caught her in his arms._

"_Isn't it wonderful?" she asked._

_He didn't answer, but kissed her deeply._

* * *

"That should have been the first sign," Vanessa murmured, watching her memory with sadness.

"First sign?" Sebastian asked, frowning.

"That something was wrong," she answered.

Sebastian continued to frown.

* * *

"_What do you think it'll be like down there?"_

_From his spot on the grass, he opened one eye and stared at her. "You'll find out soon enough," he told her, shutting his eyes once more._

"_Aren't you even curious?" she asked, turning back to look at him._

_He shrugged, his eyes remaining closed and his face upturned towards the sun. "Why?" he demanded, though his tone was soft. "We'll be going there soon; we'll find out then."_

_She walked over to him, the tall grass tickling the tops of her bare feet. "You mean you'll be going there soon," she said, nudging him slightly with her foot. "I won't follow for another season or so."_

_He grabbed her foot and pulled her down to sit next to him. "Doesn't matter," he answered, and this time, he opened his eyes as he sat up. "We'll end up together anyway."_

_She giggled, then gestured to the sight she'd been staring at just moments before. "It's a big world down there," she told him. "We might not even end up on the same continent; how can you be sure we'll find each other?"_

"_Simple," he answered, putting his face close to hers, and smiling when she blushed. "We're destined to be together."_

* * *

"You were always so sure," she said, smiling as she watched their souls kiss passionately kiss.

"Of course," he said, taking her hand in his.

"Why?" she asked, curiously.

"Why what?" he said, turning to her

"Why were you always so confident that we would be together?"

He softly kissed her hand. "How could I not be?" he said, making her smile.

* * *

_The line was clearly drawn, dividing the souls into two groups. At the head of the larger mass stood The Father, his majestic form bright and commanding. "Who has declared war?" He asked, his eyes searching the crowd._

_Directly before him, standing proudly at the helm of the souls who stood behind him, Lucifer, son of God, merely smiled. "I have, Father," he answered, confidently._

_Father appeared startled, then asked, "For what purpose?"_

"_To stand against the one who seeks to destroy our happiness," came the answer. Murmurs of agreement moved among those that stood with him._

"_What do you speak of?" Father asked, gently. "I seek only for your happiness, my son," Father eyes moved behind him. "For the happiness of all my children," he added, and this time, it was those who stood behind Father who murmured in agreement._

_Lucifer raised his chin in defiance. "We do not see your plan that way, Father," he declared._

"_And, you will fight in order to protect your desire, your belief?"_

"_If needs be," came the confident answer._

_Father took a moment to regard His children, to seek their eyes. In some he found the same burning that was present in Lucifer's, while others were not as bright. He looked to Lucifer, but his words were directed to those who eyes were unsure. "If you do this, you do know the consequences for rebelling against me?" He asked._

_Lucifer answered for them all. "I do," he answered, his dark eyes flashing._

_A great sigh. "So be it," Father said, His voice carrying to all those present._

_She choked back a horrified cry as she spotted him, her love, among those that followed Lucifer._

* * *

"I remember that day," Vanessa said, her voice cracking. "You broke my heart when I saw you among The Fallen."

Sebastian bowed his head. "A fact that I will forever regret," he said, somberly.

She wrapped her arms around her waist, feeling the sting of tears against her cheeks as she cried.

* * *

_The walk to Desolation was not what she expected. All sound seemed to drain from the area, an eerie calm that made her nervous. The light seemed dimmer, as if hidden behind the clouds, the bright white of the cobblestone path that led her taking on a gray tint._

_She followed the trail until she came upon a simple structure surrounded by twelve men. The structure itself was a large archway, six feet wide and seven feet tall, made from the same material as the pathway. But, instead of being able to see through the arch, a darkness occupied the space in between, a dark void that stood like a sheet of black._

_The twelve men she recognized as Angels of the Guard, souls who had committed to the order of heaven. They surrounded the archway, tall and proud in their white armor that shone brightly despite the dreary surroundings._

_The captain called her by name as she approached. "What are you doing here?" he asked, gently. He stood at the forefront of his brethren, which position had him in front of the archway._

_She held his gaze, although her lips trembled. "Please let me see him," she begged._

_He regarded her with pity. He looked to his companions, who had tactfully turned their eyes away. "Just for a moment," he told her._

_She nodded, grateful for his compassion. She watched as he stepped through the arch, the darkness swallowing him. He disappeared from sight, his voice muffled as he shouted the name of her love._

_There was a moment of silence, then the captain reappeared, pulling someone through the entry behind him._

"_Just a moment," the captain reminded her gently, even as he gently pushed his prisoner towards her._

_He stood there, his head bowed as his black hair fell into his eyes. Her heart was pained as she noticed the cold, steel shackles encircling his wrists and ankles, the tinged gray of his white clothes. She softly called his name, and nearly burst into tears at the broken light in the eyes that she loved so much._

"_How could you?" she whispered, pain etched deep in her voice._

_He sunk to his knees, his head remaining bowed as tears streamed down his face. "I-I have no answer, my love," he whispered to the ground._

_She knelt before him, her hands gently cupping his face. "If you leave now, I'll never see you again!" she cried, her tears matching his._

"_I'm sorry!" he said, slumping down._

_She took in the wretched sight that was her soulmate and clasped his bound hands in hers. "Do you love me?" she asked._

_His eyes met hers, anguished and saddened. "With all my heart and soul," he answered, fervently._

_She smiled at him then. "Then repent," she told him. "Ask for His forgiveness."_

_He regarded her with guarded hope, studying the eagerness in her eyes, the confidence in her words. Her hope, her love for him touched his heart._

_He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "I will…for you," he said._

* * *

"I was so afraid I would never see you again," she murmured, deep in thought as the memory ended.

"The very thought tore my heart to pieces," Sebastian admitted. "When I saw you that day in Desolation, I knew I had been wrong."

She gazed at him and sighed. "I was selfish that day," she said, sadly. "It wasn't fair of me to ask you to repent because I was afraid of losing you."

Sebastian cupped her face in his hands. "It wasn't selfish, sweetheart," he told her. "You were thinking of both of us."

"So why did you repent?" she asked.

"Because you asked me to," he answered.

"You shouldn't do things because others expect you to, Sebastian," she said, laughing a little.

He chuckled. "I would do anything for you, Vanessa," he whispered and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

"_Please don't cry, my love."_

_She buried her face deeper into his chest. "I can't help it," she murmured._

_He chuckled. "It'll be for just a moment," he promised her. "You'll see."_

_She glanced up at him, the tears still shining in her eyes. "You think I'm pathetic," she said, taking in the soft smile on his face._

"_No, I adore you," he said, kissing her softly. He gave her another kiss then slowly released her. "I have to go."_

"_Promise me you'll find me."_

_He placed a hand to his chest, directly over his heart, and bowed. "I promise, my love," he said._

_She smiled through her tears. "I love you," she said._

_He kissed her on the forehead, then turned towards the white doors that stood open. He joined the other souls that stood in several lines, waiting for the golden doors to open, waiting for their turn on earth. As the entrance began to open, the white doors began to close, causing him to turn for one last look._

_She raised her hand in farewell, the tears streaming down her cheeks. It was the last image he had of her before the gates closed._

* * *

The memory faded away, leaving Vanessa and Sebastian standing in the empty inner wall of Heaven's Gate. She stood there quietly, staring at the wall.

"Were these really my memories?" she whispered, more to herself than anything. "Was this….real?"

Sebastian stepped forward and caressed her cheek. "It's as real as I am," he assured her.

She turned to him then, and he was surprised to see her eyes shining with tears. "We met and fell in love in Heaven," she said, and he nodded in confirmation. "You loved me enough to do all of that."

"I told you, I'd do anything for you, love," he told her, smiling.

She stared at him, trying to reconcile the Sebastian that now stood before her with the kind, loving soul she'd met and fell in love with in Paradise.

"Do you still love me that much?" she finally asked, her voice timid and hesitant.

Sebastian chuckled, his smile soft. He answered by gathering her in his arms, and slightly dipping her back, kissed her with all the passion he had -past and present- and was sure to have, once she awakened.


	11. Author's Note & Preview

Hello, everyone!

I apologize for the lack of update; life got really busy during and after the holidays, leaving me no time to write. But, things have quieted down a bit, so I'm attempting to finish up the latest chapter. It's in the process of its third rewrite, so again, I apologize for the delay.

Perhaps a preview will tide all of you over?

Enjoy!

Chapter 11 Preview…..

Ciel sat at the edge of his bed, patiently allowing his butler to dress him for bed.

"No progress yet?" Ciel asked, slipping under the fluffy blanket and lowering himself onto his pillow.

Sebastian busied himself with tucking his master in bed. "None, milord," he answered, flatly.

* * *

"You should lay back down."

The deep voice startled her, making her jump. "S-Sebastian?" she called out, immediately recognizing his voice. Her head lifted, but her vision remained blurred.

He was immediately by her side. "There now, love," the butler said, his voice soft and soothing. His hands gently pushed down on her shoulders, forcing her to lay back down.

Her hand flew to her head, massaging her temples. "What happened?" she asked, closing her eyes.

Sebastian frowned, his chest constricting again. "You don't remember?" he asked, disappointed.

* * *

Sebastian's arms shot around her, his hands gently covering hers as she made for the light fixture once more. "I do believe," he said, his mouth hovering just above her ear, "that a proper lesson is in order, yes?" His breath was warm as it rushed over her skin.

Vanessa felt her skin tingling, her breath catching in her throat. "If you insist," she said, fighting to keep her voice from trembling.


	12. Reunion

**A/N:** Okay, so after three rewrites, this is what I finally came up with. I hope it was worth the wait! Also, I just wanted to thank **moreaticcandy** for her recent review; you flatter me, my dear! I do hope this new chapter is up to your expectations!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Kuroshitsuji, but then again, wouldn't want to, lol.

* * *

**Reunion**

The moon slowly inched its way higher into the night sky, casting its luminous glow on the sleeping world below. Clouds lazily drifted by, occasionally hiding the white light, as stars twinkled against the dark backdrop.

Illuminated by the moon's light, Ciel Phantomhive sat at the edge of his bed, patiently allowing his butler to dress him for bed. When the last button of his night shirt was slipped into place, the young earl waited for Sebastian to pull back the covers of his bed.

"No progress yet?" Ciel asked, slipping under the fluffy blanket and lowering himself onto his pillow.

Sebastian busied himself with tucking his master in bed. "None, milord," he answered, flatly.

"How long has she been asleep?" Ciel asked, curiously.

Without consulting his pocket watch, the black clad butler responded, "Going on five hours now, milord."

Ciel fell silent as Sebastian removed his eye patch and placed it onto the bedside table. The young boy watched his servant for a moment, then said, "I'm sure Vanessa will awaken soon, Sebastian."

His words stilled the demon, his red eyes widened by just a fraction. "Why, Young Master," the butler said, slipping back into his usual, sarcastic self. "Are you…concerned about me?"

The earl flushed red, even as his eyes glared. "No," he snapped. "Your worry for Miss Hammond is distracting you again; I merely thought a few…encouraging words would raise you from your slump." He rolled over onto his side, giving the butler his back. "Clearly, I was wrong," he added, haughtily.

From behind him, Sebastian smiled. "Clearly, milord," he said, cheerfully. He grabbed the candelabra from the night stand and gave his master a bow. "Good-night, milord," he added before turning on his heel and heading toward the door.

A miffed "Hmph!" was all the earl returned.

Sebastian quietly closed the door behind him and stood for a moment in the darkened hallway. Although his master's words were given hesitantly and later retracted, they had reassured him, even just a little. He shouldn't have teased his master, he supposed, but even in moments like these, Sebastian found he couldn't resist the urge to taunt the little lord.

He quietly made his way down the hallway and the main staircase, quickly double checking the front doors to see that they were securely locked. A quick sprint along the main floor of the mansion satisfied his need to check the security of the building, and with his last duty fulfilled, Sebastian quickly made his way to the servants' area of the mansion.

As he walked the darkened halls, he could hear the quiet breathing of the other servants sleeping peacefully in their respective rooms before entering his own room at the end of the hall.

The lamp on his desk was still burning low, illuminating the surrounding area in a dim glow. Blowing out the candles in his hand, Sebastian placed the candelabra onto his dresser and quietly stalked over to his bed, staring down at the still figure that lay there.

The unmoving form was Vanessa, her dark hair spread over his pillow, her eyes shut. He had tucked her in under the wool blanket hours ago, after bringing her in from the hedge maze when she hadn't awaken when he'd emerged from her subconscious. No amount of shaking had roused the girl, and Sebastian had felt himself begin to panic when the minutes continued to tick by.

Naturally, chaos had ensued when he'd entered the kitchen, Vanessa limp in his arms: Bard had demanded to know what he'd done; Finny had burst into tears at the sight of his unconscious friend; Mey-Rin's nose promptly began to bleed; and Tanaka had let out a worried, "Ho, ho, ho."

"She fainted," was all Sebastian offered as an explanation before plowing through them and heading straight to his bedchambers.

The earl had only become aware of the situation when it was time for supper, for Sebastian had served him a few minutes late. The butler had been surprised when the young master had merely nodded his head after the brief explanation for his tardiness, rather than fly into a harsh reprimand that the demon had come to expect.

Sebastian pushed the thoughts of the evening's chaos aside as he peered down upon the girl in his bed. His eyes locked upon her face, roaming from her pink lips, upwards to her straight nose, and settled upon her closed eyes. He felt the panic return to his chest, pressing down upon him until he ached.

"I can't lose you now, Vanessa," Sebastian whispered to the unconscious girl in his bed. "Not when you've remembered." Slipping off his patent leather shoes, he carefully climbed into the bed with her, slipping under the covers, pulling her towards him. He pressed his chest against her back, his arms wrapping firmly around her waist. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling softly. "Wake up, love," he whispered, placing a soft kiss to her skin. "Please wake up."

* * *

As the bright, mid-morning sunlight streamed in through the windows, Ciel discretely watched as Sebastian moved around his office. There were documents to read and sign, as well as tea begging to be sipped, but the young earl felt none of those things deserved the attention that he now –secretly- gave his butler.

Sebastian was worried again, distracted, and Ciel couldn't help but feel the slightest pang of anger towards Vanessa Hammond. Before the kitchen maid had been hired, Sebastian had been free of those "silly emotions" as he called them, able to detach himself from the situations that they might incur, making him a deadly efficient butler. But, as the days and weeks went by, it appeared as if just the thought of Vanessa seemed to slowly disintegrate that efficiency.

Ciel thought back to Sebastian's confession of the butler and the maid's history together, and felt his brow furrow. The very thought of Sebastian in Heaven was amusing, almost laughable; his existence now, made it difficult for the young master to imagine him frolicking and smiling among angels, much less falling in love.

_I've seen strange things since contracting with Sebastian,_ Ciel thought, _but this, I admit, has got me stumped!_

Sebastian was now moving a large pile of heavy books from a small side table, easily carrying the items to another location within the room. That task done, the servant set about skimming through the books, his demonic eyes scanning each page for the information his master had requested. He seemed lost in his task, but Ciel knew better.

_He's thinking of Miss Hammond,_ the boy thought, and again the pain of anger –jealousy?- hit his body. Sebastian had informed him of the girl's unconsciousness before dinner last night; when pressed further later in the privacy of the earl's office, his butler had detailed the events that had landed the kitchen maid in her present state.

Ciel would freely admit that Sebastian being able to read thoughts and muck about in one's mind disturbed him; he prided himself on being a private person and did not enjoy being touched, and that extended to his thoughts and memories. The mere thought of his butler uncovering his deepest most secret thoughts unnerved the young earl, and the heaviness in the pit of his stomach grew heavier now that he had seen what Sebastian's "parlor trick" could do.

"Master?" Sebastian's smooth voice drifted to him, interrupting the boy's thoughts. When Ciel turned to his servant, he immediately became irritated when he saw the all too familiar smirk present on the demon's face.

"What is it?" Ciel barked, picking up his tea cup. He took a sip and frowned; the tea had already cooled.

"You seem to be as distracted as I am," came the teasing voice of the demonic butler.

It was Ciel's turn to smirk. "Ah, so you admit to being distracted?" he asked.

"Perhaps," was the answer. "You on the other hand…I must have called your name several times, milord."

"What of it?" the young master said, dismissively, then added before the other could answer, "What did you want?"

The smirk never left the elder's face. "I merely asked if you were ready for the information I had gathered," he answered.

Ciel scoffed. "So soon?" he mocked.

Sebastian simply smiled. "But, of course, milord," he said, bowing. "What kind of butler would I be if-"

"Yes, yes," Ciel interrupted, feeling his irritation grow as he waved one hand in the air. "Just get on with it, Sebastian."

His demon bowed, even as his red eyes flashed momentarily with his own irritation. "Of course, milord," he said. "Concentration on one's tasks have been proven to keep one's attention from distraction."

Ciel felt himself bristle. "Do you have something to say, Sebastian?" he demanded.

The butler paused, as if collecting his thoughts, his ruby eyes narrowing as he stared at the young noble. "Just an observation, milord," he said, his shoulders slightly shrugging.

"And?"

"I couldn't help but notice your _attentiveness_ to me since the events of last night," Sebastian explained, casually.

"Attentiveness?" Ciel repeated, somewhat surprised. _I was foolish to think that damn demon wouldn't have noticed!_ he scolded himself. Recovering, the young boy scoffed. "What are you blabbering about, Sebastian?"

The butler merely smirked, even as he stripped the glove from his left hand, displaying their contract mark. "We are bonded, milord," he said, simply. "I am more privy to your moods and emotions than you believe."

Ciel felt his eyes narrow. "Meaning?" he demanded, not liking his servant's answer at all.

For a moment, Sebastian did not answer, but continued to hold up his marked hand. Curiously, Ciel stared at his servant, then nearly jolted in surprise when he saw Sebastian's seal begin to glow red. Simultaneously, the young earl's right eye began to throb, causing him to clap a protective hand over it.

"Your eyes have followed me since I entered the room," Sebastian stated, his voice lower, almost ominous, "and with each passing minute that you observe me, I have felt your moods shift from contemplation to irritation, to disbelief and then back again to irritation; even anger." Smugness flitted across his features as stared back at his master. "It is not hard to conclude that this mix of emotions is no doubt tied to the situation involving myself and Miss Hammond, milord," he concluded.

Ciel loudly scoffed, even as his eye continued to throb uncomfortably. "You flatter yourself, demon," he said, coldly.

Sebastian was at his side in an instant, his movement so sudden and fast, the young boy hadn't seen him move. "Do I, milord?" he asked, leaning down to stare into the boy's eyes. Crimson flashed as blue widened in surprise.

The young earl fought the conflicting emotions welling in his chest, the fear and anger battling for dominance. He would never be accustomed to how fast his demonic butler moved and it annoyed him to no end that Sebastian could surprise him this way. But, to show weakness –whether it was surprise or fear- was his own personal taboo, and he would rather damn himself than show any type of weakness in front of Sebastian.

Pushing aside his internal battle, Ciel fixed his eyes steadily on his butler. "You forget yourself, Sebastian," he said, his voice as cold as he could muster.

The dark-haired man studied him for a beat longer, then straightened himself up, discreetly smoothing out his butler's uniform. "Forgive me, milord," he said, bowing.

Ciel watched him as he stepped away, his heart frantically hammering in his chest.

* * *

Silence.

That was the first thing Vanessa noticed as she slowly gained consciousness. Before her eyes could slowly drag open, her brain was registering the lack of noise in her surroundings. The silence was so thick; there was almost a deafening ring to it.

Her eyes tried to focus once she succeeded in prying them open, only to be greeted by the worn plaster of the ceiling. She blinked a few times, then turned her head slightly to the side.

_This isn't my room!_ she immediately thought, taking in the lone desk and armoire that occupied the wall just opposite of the bed. Her eyes narrowed as she carefully pushed herself up onto her elbows, groaning as her vision began to swim.

"You should lay back down."

The deep voice startled her, making her jump. "S-Sebastian?" she called out, immediately recognizing his voice. Her head lifted, but her vision remained blurred.

He was immediately by her side. "There now, love," the butler said, his voice soft and soothing. His hands gently pushed down on her shoulders, forcing her to lay back down.

Her hand flew to her head, massaging her temples. "What happened?" she asked, closing her eyes.

Sebastian frowned, his chest constricting again. "You don't remember?" he asked, disappointed.

"I-I remember roses," she answered, haltingly, and he felt his hopes rise. "And, you…you were angry. Then I was being carried outside….to the hedge maze?" She paused, a frown pulling at her mouth.

_This is good,_ Sebastian thought, excitedly. "Go on," he encouraged her, gently.

She fell silent, her hands growing still as a thought jumped out at her. "You…kissed me," she stated, curiously. Her eyes darted to his face, somewhat stunned.

He smiled as he took her hand in his. "Yes, I did," he answered with a nod. "Anything else?"

"Falling," she murmured, averting her eyes as she fell back into thought. "I was falling. And then…" She trailed off again, her eyes closing once more.

_Please….Please remember…._"Yes?" he prompted, softly.

Her eyes suddenly popped open and she abruptly sat up, pointedly ignoring the vertigo that hit from her actions. "Sebastian!" she exclaimed, launching herself at him.

He easily caught her in his arms, feeling his eyes widen when she whispered his true name into his ear. "You remember," he murmured, chuckling.

She kissed him then, her lips feverishly moving against his, kissing him as if her life depended on his touch. Sebastian inwardly smiled, even as his own lips returned the urgency.

It was awhile before they finally broke apart, albeit reluctantly. "You found me!" she said, beaming. "Even after I had forgotten, you still found me!"

"I promised, didn't I?" he said, his voice light and teasing. He brushed his gloved fingers across her cheek, then tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"But…how is it that you remember?" she asked, catching his hand in hers. She pressed his palm to her cheek and sighed.

He shrugged. "I asked Gabriel before I left," he answered.

She smiled at the mention of The Gate Keeper. "And, he agreed?" she asked, remembering the angel that guarded Heaven's Gate as a tall, intimidating man that seemed unmovable in his responsibilities.

Sebastian chuckled at her disbelief. "Well, I was persuasive," he told her with a wink.

Vanessa remained skeptical. "You mean you begged?" she teased.

The butler laughed at her teasing. "I suppose," he admitted, pulling her onto his lap. ""I told him I had repented at your request, that it was because of your love that my soul wasn't damned; I pleaded with him that I needed to remember you in order to repay that debt."

"You were always so eloquent with words, my love," she said, affectionately

Sebastian felt his breath catch in his throat, and his arms tightened around her. "It's been an eternity since I've heard you call me that," he murmured.

"And, I will spend the next eternity calling you that still," she promised, her eyes full of adoration. A mischievous glint suddenly entered her eyes and she giggled.

He regarded her with suspicion. "What?" he asked.

She giggled again. "'Sebastian'?" she questioned. "Really?"

He scoffed. "And, just what is wrong with that name?" he demanded.

"It sounds like a name for a loyal dog," she teased.

_Oh, if only you knew, love!_ he thought, smirking. "Loyal, yes," he said. "Dog, no."

"Definitely not a dog," she agreed, kissing him once more.

He chuckled against her lips. "I've missed you," he murmured.

They sat there, wrapped tight in each other's arms, reveling in the moment of their reunion.

"What happens now?" she asked.

Sebastian tightened his hold on her. "Now we live our lives as it was meant to be," he told her.

"Which is…?"

"Together, of course," he replied, brushing his nose against hers, making her giggle.

"But, are servants of the same household even allowed to court?" she questioned, somewhat worried.

Sebastian flashed her a bright smile. "I am confident Earl Phantomhive will have no objections," he assured her.

She suddenly glanced around. "Why am I in your room?" she asked, remembering her surroundings.

"You wouldn't wake up," he explained, "and I didn't know exactly when you would, so I brought you here." He motioned around the room before adding, "It would have been bothersome to interrupt Mey-Rin's sleep everytime I needed to check on you."

Vanessa climbed off of his lap and settled back onto the mattress. "Do the others know I'm in here?" she asked, her eyes darting to the slightly ajar door.

Sebastian nodded, puzzled at her sudden actions. "Yes," he replied, and noticed her blush. "Why?"

"They'll think we really are having an affair," Vanessa murmured, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed.

The thought amused him. "An affair?" he repeated, smirking.

"Bard, Mey and Finny have noticed how you act around me," she explained, sheepishly. "They're convinced we've been carrying on a secret relationship since I was hired."

Sebastian chuckled. "Ah, I suppose I haven't been as discreet in my intentions as I had hoped," he said. He chuckled again, then shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll have to convince them that things between us didn't 'heat up' as they say, until last night." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Vanessa blushed. "Nothing happened!" she protested, then frowned. "I assume," she added, unsure.

He lightly tapped her nose with a long, slender finger. "Of course not," he answered. "I am, besides an excellent butler, one hell of a gentleman, after all." He saw he shoulders relax before mischievously adding, "However, Mey-Rin finding us in bed together might make it hard to dissuade her."

Her eyes rounded with surprise. "But, you said-" she stammered.

"You asked if the other servants knew you were here," he said, cheekily. "You never asked _how_ they knew."

Vanessa spluttered for a moment, then grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at him. "Sebastian!" she whined.

He easily caught it in one hand. "Now, now, sweetheart," he said, smirking. "You should lower your voice; hearing you call my name while inside my room? What will the other servants think?" He winked then, causing her to roll her eyes.

She groaned. "I hate you!" she muttered, flopping down upon the bed and throwing the covers over her head.

He chuckled. "You love me," he told her, pulling the blanket away from her face.

She scoffed, glaring. "Remind me why I do?" she said.

A positively wicked smile flashed onto his face. "Perhaps I should show you instead?" he suggested, leaning forward.

Vanessa let out a small squeak and rolled away from him. She went tumbling from the bed and onto the hard floor, making Sebastian heartily laugh. "Perhaps another time?" he said, helping her up.

Vanessa kicked him in the shin.

* * *

Sebastian could always count on Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Finny to "liven things up" around the Phantomhive manor, even if such actions caused him grief. It had been that way since day one of hiring them and it appeared to the butler that that fact was not going to change anytime soon.

And, the morning that Sebastian had informed the bumbling servants that he and Miss Hammond were now pursuing a relationship, the former militant, sniper, and test subject did not disappoint him.

Vanessa stood beside Sebastian in the large Phantomhive kitchen, watching in slight alarm as the cook, the maid and the gardener seemingly lost their minds. Bardroy was still ranting at no one in particular, convinced that the kitchen maid was now Sebastian's spy, hoping to get him into more trouble than he usually did. Mey-Rin was crying behind the counter, her tears streaming down her cheeks as her nose bled. And, Finny could not be dissuaded from hopping around humming "The Wedding March."

Tanaka, as expected, continued to sip his tea.

"That went better than I expected," Sebastian told Vanessa, only half-joking.

Vanessa continued to watch her friends, feeling both worry and guilt. "This is better?" she asked in disbelief.

She eventually got the three to calm down by lunchtime, no thanks to Sebastian, who left to serve the young master his lunch, leaving her to bumble through an explanation that nothing was going to change: that Sebastian hadn't seduced her in order to spy (Bard's idea) nor was their relationship a ruse (Mey-Rin's notion). In fact, it took more energy to convince Finny to stop dancing and singing.

"I give up!" she muttered, slipping from the kitchen and away from her friends. She pushed her way into the hallway, leaning against the wall for a moment and closing her eyes.

"Whatever is the matter, love?" asked a cheerful voice.

Vanessa sighed, opened one eye, then closed it again when she saw Sebastian standing next to her. "You're teasing me again, Sebastian," she said, tiredly.

He chuckled as he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. "Did you get them to settle down?" he asked, his red eyes darting towards the kitchen door.

"Yes, somewhat," she replied, sighing. "Although Bard is still glaring and Mey has taken to muttering under her breath."

"And Finny?"

"He's not dancing anymore," she answered, smiling slightly at the thought of the blonde gardener. "But the humming slips out every now and again."

"Ah, well," the butler said, smiling that closed-eyed smile of his. "Let me return the young master's service tray to the kitchen and then, you and I will whisk ourselves away to the library, yes?" He leaned close as he tucked her loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Remembering what had happened as a result of being alone in his room earlier that morning, she eyed him warily. "To do what?" she asked.

"Why, to clean it of course!" he answered, cheerfully. "Whatever were you thinking, Miss Hammond?" He cheekily winked at her, making her roll her eyes.

"Oh, do be quiet, Sebastian!" she murmured and he merely laughed.

They made their way up to the second floor in silence, walking side by side. There were a few stolen glances at one another that had them grinning by the time Sebastian pushed open the heavy oak door that led into the Phantomhive's extensive library.

"You start here," Sebastian instructed, pointing to the bookshelf just to the right of the door, "and I'll begin there." He gestured to the shelves on the left. "We'll meet at that wall." He now pointed to the wall at the opposite side of the room.

Vanessa grabbed a feather duster from the wooden cleaning tote Sebastian had brought along, and immediately set to work. She pulled the wooden ladder that glided on wheels towards her and carefully climbed up, aligning herself with the top shelf. As she pulled a book free from its place, she saw Sebastian doing the same.

They worked silently, but efficiently, ridding the precious tomes of any speck of dirt. Before long, Vanessa found herself near one of the library windows, and set upon straightening the knickknacks that sat upon the small table stationed there.

"You're doing that incorrectly," Sebastian announced, suddenly behind her.

Vanessa jumped. "How are you so quiet?" she demanded, nearly dropping her duster as she half turned towards him. She instinctively swatted him with the cleaning tool.

Sebastian merely chuckled. "I only thought to correct your technique, love," he said.

"I wasn't aware there was a proper way to dust a candelabrum, Mister Michaelis," she retorted, pointing to the large, golden item she'd been cleaning.

"Of course there is, Miss Hammond," he countered, cheerfully. "There are proper ways to do many things."

Her eyebrow rose in skepticism. "I stand corrected then," she said, before turning back to her task.

Sebastian's arms shot around her, his hands gently covering hers as she made for the light fixture once more. "I do believe," he said, his mouth hovering just above her ear, "that a proper lesson is in order, yes?" His breath was warm as it rushed over her skin.

Vanessa felt her skin tingling, her breath catching in her throat. "If you insist," she said, fighting to keep her voice from trembling.

His gloved hands slowly travelled up her arms, making her shiver from the contact, coming to rest upon her shoulders. "Believe it or not," he whispered into her ear, "there are certain measures you must take in order to ensure minimal damage to any item you are cleaning."

She felt his lips ghost across her neck, forcing her to swallow the lump that had appeared in her throat. "O-Oh, r-really?" she asked, her hand beginning to shake.

He quietly chuckled. "Yes," he answered, his mouth now at her other ear. "Firstly," he continued, "you must have a firm grip on the item; in this case, the candelabra." He gently nudged her left hand towards the base of the light fixture, and encouraged her to wrap her small hand around it.

"Perfect, love." His praise was accompanied by a gentle brush of his nose to her ear, making her shiver. "Now, the trick to a good dusting is light, long strokes with your duster," he continued. "See?" He demonstrated by gently taking the wrist of her right hand, and forcing it up, making the duster run up the length of the candelabra and then back down. "Very good, my dear," he whispered, nipping gently at her ear.

Vanessa felt the heat creep up her neck and gently moved her head away. "Sebastian," she warned.

His one arm dropped down to her waist, gently, but firmly encircling her. "Tsk-tsk, Miss Hammond," he murmured, pulling her against him. "You need to pay attention." He pressed a soft kiss to the back of her other ear, making her slightly jump.

"How am I to concentrate when you're doing that?" she demanded.

"Doing what?' he shot back. "I am merely instructing a fellow servant on the proper ways to clean."

She scoffed. "The only thing you are doing, Mister Michaelis," she said, turning her head away when he sought another kiss, "is attempting to seduce me."

He chuckled. "That, too," he said, then spun her around, his arms tightly wrapped around her. "Is it working?" he asked, pressing their bodies together.

Her face immediately flushed red as she felt that one part of him that emulated his emotion pressed up against her leg. She began to squirm. "Sebastian!" she protested, averting her eyes. When he refused to release her, she added, "I thought we were supposed to be cleaning?

He laughed and held her closer. "You and I both know that was simply an excuse to be alone with you, love," he said.

"Alone as in getting away from the others," she protested, still squirming in his arms. "Not to be molested!"

Sebastian smirked. "If I recall correctly," he teased, "you had no qualms about being 'molested' by me before."

"Entirely different time and place, Sebastian!" Vanessa retorted, scrunching her nose at him.

"I don't see how our present time and place has any affect on how our emotions are displayed, pretty."

"We didn't have Earl Phantomhive as an employer back then."

He chuckled. "Touché, my love," he said, finally letting her go.

Vanessa swiftly stepped away from him, straightening out her uniform as she did so. "Shall we continue with the cleaning, Mister Michaelis?" she asked.

He placed his hand to his chest and bowed, his hair hiding the self-satisfied smirk that now curled his lips. "Of course, Miss Hammond," he said.


	13. Another AN: PLEASE READ!

Hello, my dears!

I apologize for the lack of updates, but things have gotten a bit…complicated and I'm not able to write as much as I would love to. Life got crazy in a big way and so the updates will have to wait. I apologize to those of you who have been patient with me; I do appreciate each and every one of you for reading and commenting.

I'm hoping things will settle down in a month or so, so please be patient with me. I promise I will try to continue with the next few chapters I've already written (but are un-edited), and hopefully, once things cool it, I'll be able to post them.

In the meantime, a few friends and fellow authors and I are conducting a survey on the sites we have stories on: if you will, please tell me in the comment section a) how you found my story (search, luck, etc.), b) your reaction to the summary, and c) what makes you continue to read my story.

We're trying to see if recommendations from others play a big part in having our stories "discovered" or if it's more luck of the draw. So if you can spare a second or two, it would be greatly appreciated!

Thanks again for your support; hopefully, I'll have something new for you in a month! Ta-ta!


	14. Invitations

**A/N:** I couldn't believe I actually found some time to write! It took awhile for the editing, so I hope this chapter is worth it! Thank you to all of you who have been so patient with me and this story. Things haven't quite settled down yet, but the next chapter is already halfway through rewrites and editing, so hopefully I'll post that soon. Also, I'd like to get more input for the poll y friends and I are conducting, so if you haven't already, please take a moment to answer the questions I posted in the previous chapter; thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Only my OC. Thank you.

* * *

**Invitations**

By the time she was seventeen, the Royal London Hospital had become a familiar sight to Vanessa. Walking up the steps to the entrance was old hat by then, but the feeling of dread and sadness always felt new and fresh as she opened the door and stepped inside. It was like ripping her heart into shreds each time.

It wasn't much different that beautiful Sunday morning when Vanessa found herself standing in front of the aging building, quietly staring. The sky was blue and the morning sun framed the towering building, giving the illusion of peace and tranquility.

But, Vanessa knew better.

Once she stepped inside, there would be nothing but sickness and despair. It had always been like that, ever since her mother had first fallen ill. She supposed that somewhere in the building, patients were getting well and recovering, but she'd never paid any mind to that thought or people.

Not when her mother was sick.

Vanessa loved her mother more than anything in the world. There was nothing she wouldn't do for the woman who had carried and nurtured her for nine months, then continued that nurturing after she'd been born. Marie Hammond was the very picture of what a mother should be, sacrificing much even before her children had been born.

As the second child and only girl of Francois and Lisette di Rossi, Marie had been afforded every luxury possible as the child of a French viscount. And, she had enjoyed her life, but had always felt something missing.

So it wasn't surprising when Marie found herself falling in love with a simple commoner when she and her family vacationed in London.

The Viscount had been livid, of course. There was no way his daughter would marry beneath her station. The Viscountess, however, had tried to placate and soothe the tempers that had raged between father and daughter, for she had often commented on how the latter inherited it from her Papa.

In the end, Marie had run off with Thomas Hammond, married, and begun her family. Her Papa had retreated back to France, his last ever words to his daughter said in anger and disappointment.

Vanessa had often wondered what her parents' marriage had been like that first year; she'd often heard that the first year was the hardest, and she was almost positive that her mother and father had struggled as much, if not more, as the average newlywed couple. Without the support of her parents, she supposed her mother had quite the reality check when she realized she was now the wife of a poor commoner.

"Good morning," a nurse greeted her as she stepped onto the landing of the second floor. She appeared to be a few years older than Vanessa, and was bit taller, with golden hair pulled back into a soft bun, and pale skin that had no blemish. Her bright blue eyes were startling from behind a fringe of long lashes, and her lips matched the natural blush of her cheeks.

Startled from her thoughts, Vanessa focused her eyes on the nurse who'd spoken. "Good morning," she said, a bit sheepishly.

"You're Marie Hammond's daughter, correct?" the nurse asked, smiling. It was a small grin, but it was warm and friendly, which suited her.

A bit surprised by her knowledge, Vanessa nodded. "I'm Vanessa Hammond," she introduced, bobbing a quick curtsey. "Pleased to meet you."

"Nurse Browning," the older woman said, nodding her head in acknowledgment. "I'm in charge of your mother's primary care." She continued to smile.

"Oh," was all Vanessa could think to say.

"I apologize for startling you," Nurse Browning continued, slightly laughing, "but, with how often your mother speaks about you, it wasn't hard to guess who you are."

"Momma talks about me?" Vanessa asked, a bit surprised. It shouldn't have, knowing how friendly her mother could be, but Vanessa supposed that being cooped up in a hospital room all the time, being reminded of her mortality would probably drive her mother to strike up a conversation with anyone.

"Oh, yes!" the nurse answered, smiling. "She loves talking about you and your siblings; moreso you, now that you work with that handsome Phantomhive butler." She gave a girlish giggle that startled the younger woman.

"Butler?" Vanessa repeated, and for a moment, she ridiculously thought of kind, old Tanaka. "Which butler?" she asked, confused.

The smile faltered on the nurse's lips and the look in her eyes suggested she thought the younger woman was a bit stupid. And, it was because of that look, that Vanessa's mind finally caught on. "Oh!" she said, immediately flushing red with embarrassment. "You mean Sebastian!"

Nurse Browning nodded, smiling a little. ""Earl Phantomhive is a very generous donor here at the hospital," she explained, "so he drops by for a visit from time to time, to check that his donations are being properly used. His butler accompanies him everywhere, so when we hear the earl will be visiting, I'm sure you can imagine the excitement the nurses feel." She winked then, as if imparting a secret.

Vanessa held back her grin. She was beginning to think that no one was immune to Sebastian's charms and good looks! Well, maybe nuns, she thought, and slightly giggled.

"I wonder if I may be so bold as to ask a question?" the nurse suddenly said, leaning towards her.

The action was a bit bewildering. "Yes?" Vanessa said, curious at her behavior.

"If I may be so forward," Nurse Browning continued, her voice now softer, quieter, "but, is Mister Michaelis….seeing anyone at the moment?"

Vanessa stared at her, her eyes slightly widened. Her brain took a moment to process the question, and when it did, she wanted to giggle. "He doesn't speak much of his personal life," she answered, and it was the truth; she had yet to learn about his life since they had parted ways in Paradise, a subject that she felt Sebastian purposefully avoided.

Disappointment flashed on the nurse's face. "Oh," she said, frowning. "Well, I guess that's no surprise; he is very reserved and quiet when he and the earl visit. But, it would be very hard to imagine such a handsome man like that not being attached to someone."

Not knowing what to say, Vanessa simply nodded.

There was a noise from down the hall as another nurse suddenly exited a patient's room. It was all that was needed to bring Nurse Browning back to her duties. "Oh, I do apologize!" she exclaimed, eyes darting to the clock that stood in the hall. "I've kept you from your mother." She looked apologetic then, almost sheepish.

Vanessa smiled. "Think nothing of it," she said, kindly. "I'm glad to have met you, Nurse Browning."

"Likewise," the older woman said, returning the smile. "I hope you have a good visit with your mother."

"Thank you," Vanessa said, and watched her retreat down the hall. After a moment, she followed and quietly opened the door to her mother's room.

Her mother lay fast asleep on the bed, her father dozing uncomfortably in the chair beside the bed. Vanessa tiptoed into the room and made her way towards her parents.

"Papa," she whispered, shaking him slightly.

Thomas Hammond immediately woke up, his eyes snapping open. His body jerked slightly, causing Vanessa to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hello, Papa," she whispered, once his eyes focused on her.

His eyes flew to the sleeping woman in the bed, then back to his daughter. He pressed a finger to his lips, an indication to keep quiet, then carefully rose to his feet. Vanessa watched as he tucked the blankets tighter around her mother before motioning for her to follow him out of the room.

"Sorry, Ness," he said, closing the door behind them. "I must have fallen asleep while I was waiting for you." He leaned over and kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Is Momma alright?" Vanessa asked, worriedly.

Thomas paused for a moment before nodding. "She didn't sleep well last night, Ness," he admitted. If there was one thing he hated, it was telling his children about their mother's suffering.

Vanessa frowned. "Was she in a lot of pain?" she asked.

"Some," her father said, "but, she mostly felt dizzy." Shortly after dinner, a bout of what the doctor's called vertigo had hit Marie, making the poor woman moan in distress.

"Poor momma," Vanessa murmured, sighing.

Thomas draped an arm around her. "She'll be fine, love," he assured her. "The doctor gave her something for the dizziness and it knocked her right out." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "We better hurry if we're going to make it to the service," he added.

Vanessa nodded and followed her father outside. They turned to their left and began walking down the sidewalk, arm in arm. The steeple of a church a few blocks away rose above the buildings, reaching high into the sunny blue skies.

"How are things at the Phantomhive manor?" Thomas asked after a moment of silence.

"Fine," Vanessa answered, shrugging a bit. "Just a bit of work."

Thomas chuckled. "Well, I hope so," he teased. "You are a servant after all." His daughter laughed.

"Anything else worth reporting?" he added.

She hesitated for a moment, then said, "I've been seeing someone."

Her father hummed thoughtfully. "And is this someone you're seeing named Sebastian?" he asked, teasingly.

Vanessa blushed. "Maybe," she said.

Thomas chuckled. "Your mother guessed as much," he said.

"What do you mean, Papa?"

"It was the way Sebastian acted around you that day you visited, love," her father explained. "He was always sneaking glances at you, and his face would light up whenever you spoke."

"It did not," she murmured, blushing.

Thomas laughed. "It did, darling," he said, grinning. "But, what really gave it away was how shifted towards you whenever you moved." He chuckled.

"Papa, stop teasing!" she whined, pressing her embarrassed face into his arm.

"I'm not! Tommy was the one who noticed it," he said, referring to her brother. "He said it was like a magnet attracting metal." He patted her head.

"Tommy is stupid," she said, her voice muffled against his sleeve.

Her father laughed. "Sometimes," he agreed, "but he wasn't that time."

"Where is Tommy anyway?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Working with Nick, of course," came the answer. "And, Becca had a last minute fitting for Mrs. Howard's daughter."

"Oh," she said, only now realizing her siblings' absences.

"Is he treating you well?" Thomas suddenly asked.

"Who?" Vanessa asked back, momentarily confused. "Tommy?"

Her father chuckled as he shook his head. "Silly girl," he said, affectionately. "I meant Sebastian."

She blinked a bit stupidly, then said, "Oh. Well, yes. He's really very lovely, Papa. Very much the gentleman."

He nodded. "I like him," he said. "He's not a pompous ass."

"Papa!" she exclaimed, shocked.

"What?" he countered, although he was grinning mischievously. "You know many of the nobles' butlers give themselves airs; but, Sebastian's not like that."

Vanessa laughed. "You obviously haven't been around him as often as I have, Papa," she joked.

Her father chuckled. "At any rate, how is the King of the Golden Tree treating his Queen?" he teased.

"King of what?" Vanessa said, stopping in her steps. Her eyes searched his, her forehead creased.

"What, you don't remember?" Thomas asked, somewhat surprised.

She shook her head. "Remember what, Papa?" she asked.

"When you were four," he explained, as he again led her down the sidewalk, "you told your mother this fantastic dream you'd had: about a handsome man who ruled a beautiful kingdom that grew a golden tree. You told mama that he was handsome and kind, and that one day, he would come looking for you because you were his queen."

"I dreamt that?" she said. "When I was…four?"

Her father nodded. "It made me wonder if that was the reason why you were never truly happy with any of your suitors that came calling," he said, thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Papa," she said.

"All those dunderheads who've courted you," he explained, scrunching his nose a little. "You never really seemed happy when you were with them. Mama always said your eyes gave you away, and she was right; there's never been that light that there is now that you're with Sebastian. And, he really seems to love you."

"Love?" she repeated, but felt the heat rising across her neck. "We've only been seeing each other for a week, Papa."

"Still," he said, shrugging, "it seems like the two of you are perfect for each other. Like…you've known each other for a long time." He shrugged again, as if convinced that was the best he could do to describe his daughter and her suitor.

_You have no idea, Papa!_ "Always the hopeless romantic," she teased him.

"How else do you think I got your mother to fall in love with me?" he said, winking.

* * *

He stood near the iron gate that separated the church grounds from the common sidewalk, silently watching the faithful parishioners enter the grand building that served as their house of worship. His eyes glanced about the small crowd, observing them all: from the small babe that lay secure in her mother's arm, to the elderly man hobbling along with the help of his cane. All around him, these people walked towards the doors of the church, their emotions mixed in with the morning air.

His blue eyes were immediately drawn to another small group that hurried in behind the others. This group consisted of only two people, a female and an older male. He watched as the young lady smiled as she encouraged her companion forward, her eyes lit with excitement.

It was this young woman that he now watched, carefully taking in her appearance. He noted that she hadn't changed from the last time he saw her, but he knew it was to be expected. Her personality hadn't changed either, for he recognized her eagerness and joy as being just as enthusiastic as ever.

The pair attached themselves to the end of the line, quietly talking as they moved closer to the church's entrance. And, in all that time, not once did his eyes leave the young woman –Vanessa, he'd been told her name- watching her intently.

Once she disappeared inside with her companion, he spun on his heel and walked away, only one word echoing in his mind as he did so:

_Interesting._

* * *

"Things seem awfully quiet this morning."

Sebastian paused in pouring his master's mid-morning tea, and glanced towards the young boy. "I am sure _those three_ are around here somewhere," he said. "Probably hiding from Miss Hammond, no doubt."

Ciel watched as he tipped the teapot once more, the dark liquid of his favorite tea pooling inside his teacup. "Why would they hide from her?" the earl wondered aloud.

"Miss Hammond invited Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Finni to attend a church service this morning," his butler explained. "All three declined."

Ciel appeared stunned for a moment. "Interesting," he murmured, accepting the cup of tea handed to him.

Sebastian gazed curiously at his master. "How so, milord?" he asked.

"Those three don't strike me as church goers," came the answer, followed by a small sip from his cup. It was then set back upon its saucer before Ciel added, "Well, perhaps Mey-Rin, and maybe Finny…if his interest is piqued enough."

Sebastian chuckled. "No, they do not," he agreed.

"And, you, Sebastian?"

The question surprised the demon. "Pardon me, milord?" he asked, meeting the young boy's gaze.

Ciel grinned at him. "Did you not strike Miss Hammond as an apt church goer to warrant an invitation?" There was an uncommon hint of teasing in his voice that made the servant raise an eyebrow.

The question made the demon chuckle. "The invitation was extended, milord," he assured the other. "However, my duties to the young master prevent me from participating."

Ciel snorted into his tea. "Was it your duties that prevented you from joining her," he said, the banter still present in his voice, "or perhaps the fact that you are unable to step foot on holy ground?"

Sebastian scoffed, and quickly rolled his eyes. "Holy ground?" he repeated, smirking. "Hardly, milord."

"Explain," the earl demanded, shocked by his reaction.

"Sanctified ground has been blessed by a mere man," his butler explained, pleasantly, "one that has been given so-called 'powers of God' from another self-proclaimed holder. That sanctification, no matter how powerful these Men of God believe it to be, is only as strong as the faith of those who gather there."

The thought gave Ciel pause. "Meaning not very?" he guessed, inwardly appalled by the information. _Religious dialogue from a demon!_ he thought. _How absurd!_

Sebastian nodded at his assessment. "Exactly, milord," he answered. "With even their most faithful parishioner present, at the very least, I'd suffer from a very weak headache."

"Interesting," Ciel said, reaching once more for his cup.

They fell into a comfortable silence, butler standing slightly behind master as the latter continued to enjoy his tea.

After a long moment, Sebastian gave a small, discreet cough. "Speaking of invitations, milord," he began.

Earl Phantonhive set down his cup. "Yes?" he prompted, keeping his eyes forward as he slouched against the back of his chair.

"If I may," Sebastian continued, "I would like to ask for the young master's permission for a day of leave."

Ciel choked on his tea, his head quickly whipping around to turn his startled gaze towards the older man. "Repeat that, please," he ordered.

"I am requesting a day of leave," Sebastian repeated, calmly. When his master continued to stare in disbelief, the butler sighed. "I realize how uncommon this is, milord, but I would like an answer."

"Your reason?" his master demanded, glaring at him.

"I wish to take Miss Hammond on a picnic."

"A…picnic?" Ciel repeated, his incredulity growing.

Sebastian nodded. "With her memory restored, it is only natural that Miss Hammond and I resume our relationship from that place," he explained. "I only wish to spend more time with her, outside our capacities as servants."

Ciel fell silent, lost in thought. Finally, he said, "I'll grant your request…on one condition."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Yes?" he prompted.

"You tell me a story," Ciel answered, "more specifically, your story of after leaving Heaven."

The surprise was clearly evident on the demon's face. "You wish to hear of my fall as a human?" he asked, and this time, it was he who spoke in disbelief.

"It intrigues me to think that you were once human," Ciel told him, honestly.

"There really isn't much to tell, milord," Sebastian warned him.

Ciel merely smirked "I will be the judge of that, Sebastian," he assured him.

* * *

When Vanessa returned to the manor later that morning, it was to an empty Phantomhive kitchen. She quietly closed the servants' entrance behind her and glanced around the room: the kitchen was spotless and organized, but blissfully quiet.

_Bard, Mey and Finny are here somewhere,_ she thought. _Goofing off, perhaps? _She smiled at the thought of her friends frolicking out on the grounds.

She made her way to the door that led out into the hall, only to scream when she pushed it open.

Sebastian quickly covered her mouth with one hand, his other gently spinning her into the hallway until he had her pressed against the wall. "Well, that was an interesting greeting," he teased.

She pushed his hand away, and whacked his shoulder. "Why do you insist on being creepy?" she demanded, fighting the urge to smile.

He chuckled. "Hardly," he said. "I happened to see you walking up the drive and came downstairs to meet you. I heard you enter the kitchen-"

"And decided to pounce on me when I came through here?"

He leaned in, his face close as he place a hand on the wall on either side of her head. "Can you blame me?" he purred.

Vanessa blushed. "Sebas-" she began, but his lips cut her off.

His lips moved across her mouth, soft but insistent, his hands coming up to tangle themselves in her hair. She felt breathless from the tingling sensations he left on her lips, and distractedly wondered how a kiss could make her so disorientated.

It was only when she felt his tongue brush against hers did she regain her senses and pulled away.

Sebastian stared at her, surprise clearly in his eyes. "Why did you pull away?" he asked.

Vanessa took a deep breath, willing her pounding heart to slow down. "We're in the hallways, Sebastian," she said, blushing. "Someone could easily come upon us and…see what we're doing."

The butler grinned. "First of all," he began, straightening up to his full height, "the scandal would be upon the voyeur who 'came upon us' as you say, and decided to watch as I kissed you. Second, there is no need to worry as I would easily hear someone coming."

"Easily?" Vanessa repeated, scoffing. "Have you gotten inhuman hearing since our time apart?" Her eyes glittered with teasing.

_Damn!_ Sebastian thought, stiffening slightly at his slip. In all the hustle and bustle to get Vanessa to remember, his demonic origins had yet to be confessed. It was something he knew needed to be done….eventually, but he'd spent the last week avoiding the subject. Aloud, he simply chuckled and said, "I am one hell of a butler, after all."

She laughed. "So you say, Sebastian," she teased.

He returned the smile, then added, "The master's lunch needs to be prepared; will you keep me company in the kitchen?"

"I just need to change," she answered, gesturing to her dress.

"Do you require any assistance?" he asked, his eyes full of mischief.

She swatted his shoulder. "No thank you, Mr. Michaelis," she said, laughing.

"Then, stop dawdling, Miss Hammond," he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

She returned to his side moments later, now dressed in a Phantomhive maid uniform. She joined him at the island counter and watched as he began to throw the ingredients of the earl's lunch into a pot.

"You're staring, love," Sebastian teased, his eyes focused on the vegetables he now chopped. "Evidence of your enamored affections for me, I suppose?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Where did you learn how to cook?" she asked instead.

He shrugged and continued the preparations. "I taught myself," he replied, truthfully. "There were many trials and errors."

"Didn't they teach you how to cook in butler school?" she teased.

He chuckled. "I didn't train as a butler, my dear," he said.

She looked surprised. "Then, how did you become one?" she asked.

Sebastian paused for a moment, feeling a bit panicked. "Earl Phantomhive needed someone," he answered, carefully, "and I answered his summons."

"Luck, I suppose?"

"Perhaps." He threw in a bit of seasoning into the pot, then said, "Luck does seem to play a part in many things."

She nodded. "True," she said, then abruptly frowned.

"Why are you suddenly frowning?" he asked, laughing.

"Mey-Rin told me that you'd seen me exiting the employment offices one day when you'd gone into town," she answered.

"That was before I had hired you, yes," he said.

She glared at him accusingly. "So, you knew who I really was when you decided to hire me!" she said.

"Of course," he answered, still not quite understanding her point.

"Did Bardroy really need help in the kitchen?" she demanded, hands on hips.

"Well, no," he admitted. "But, your presence here has lessened the number of explosions we've had as of late."

"So, it wasn't luck that got me this job, it was your scheming!" she said, accusation clear in her voice.

He scoffed at her outburst. "I do not scheme, love," he told her. "_I plan._"

It was her turn to scoff. "You scheme," she retorted.

"Plan."

"Sch-"

He suddenly leaned over and kissed her, effectively cutting off any further protests. "I win," he murmured, smirking at the now dazed look on her face.

"Cheater," she muttered, sticking her tongue out at him.

Sebastian chuckled before turning back to his task. He gave the pot a quick stir, then asked, "How was your church service?"

"Alright, I suppose," she answered with a shrug.

"But?" he prompted, pausing in his cooking.

She shrugged again. "It felt….weird," she admitted.

"How so?"

"Well, since I've started remembering," she began, leaning against the counter, a thoughtful look on her face, "bits and pieces of what I learned in Paradise have been coming back to me."

"Such as?" he asked, intrigued.

"Doctrine that is key to our experiences here on earth," she answered. "We learned the why and the how of our needed existence here long before we were sent here so, it just felt strange knowing what the priest spoke of wasn't entirely true."

"Entirely?"

"Most of the basic principles are there, but they've been twisted."

Sebastian chuckled. "Philosophies of men?" he suggested.

Vanessa nodded. "It made me a bit…sad," she admitted.

He hadn't expected that answer and it showed. "Why?" he asked, his forehead creased.

"Because the truth is hidden," she answered, "and it'll be harder for people to find it because of what's been twisted and taken away."

He set the pot back onto the counter surface and stared at her. "You haven't changed," he murmured, beaming.

She blinked in surprise. "I haven't?" she asked, slightly frowning.

He gently cupped her cheek, running his thumb across her cheekbone. "Still thinking of others," he teased, allowing a few memories of her in Paradise to fill his mind.

"Aren't we supposed to?" she shot back.

"Sometimes I think it's overrated," he said, and laughed when her mouth gaped in indignation. He patted her cheek and returned back to the food preparation. "You and your humanity," he added, the glint of mischief still present in both his voice and his eyes.

She scoffed. "You and your sarcasm," she shot back.

He merely smiled at her. "If you aren't nicer to me, my love," he warned, "I won't extend my invitation."

"Invitation to what?" she asked, confused at the sudden subject change.

"That," came the reply, "is a secret, sweetheart." He gently tweaked her nose before adding, "But, suffice it to say, you and I will be going on an outing next Saturday."

"An outing?" she repeated, a smile suddenly across her lips.

Sebastian nodded, pleased at her reaction. "Yes," he simply answered.

Vanessa studied him for a moment before allowing an even larger smile to tug at her face. "You'll have to give me more than that, Sebastian," she said, laughing.

"There _is_ one thing I would like to give you _more of_, love," he said, pausing to stare meaningfully at her, "but, I don't think _that_ is what you were speaking of, hmm?"

Vanessa felt her face burn at his double entendre. "And here, my father thinks you're a gentleman," she murmured.

Sebastian laughed.


	15. Discoveries

**A/N: **Yes, I know. I kinda suck at keeping this updated. But, not that the story is getting more in-depth, the need to polish each chapter to it's best has become very important to me. So, please forgive me for the long wait in between updates.

Also, I never welcomed** L-lover**, **Paxloria**, **Mermaid Monster**, **James Birdsong**, and **Ciel Phantomhive 3** as new readers; welcome and thank you for your reviews!

As always, please read and leave a review if you feel so inclined.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji; just my OCs. :-)

* * *

**Discoveries**

The demon went by the name of Shael and was over six hundred years old, but had chosen to take on the form of a small boy, maybe eight or nine years of age. It was actually the form of a young boy Shael had eyed hungrily on his way to London, but who had unfortunately died before he could get his claws on. The boy had had large, round brown eyes and a head of unruly drown hair to match. There had been an innocence to the child that seemed to draw anyone to him, which was why the demon had chosen his image once he'd hit the outskirts of London.

He'd heard from many of his brethren that London was a feast waiting to happen. The large city was a smorgasbord of souls, all ranging from innocent to utterly corrupt. The scents had nearly driven him insane with hunger, despite the fact that he'd already fed a mere six months earlier.

On his very first night, Shael had come across a duke whose soul had been most tantalizing. It had reeked of corruption and greed, his perversion for young children peppering his scent with spice. It was because of this perversion that the demon had taken his current form, with the hopes of enticing the nobleman to gamble his soul away.

The demon stepped out from the shadows of the alleyway, his dark eyes watching as the duke emerged from the side entrance of the brothel. During the two days he'd taken to observing the duke, the Shael had learned that this brothel-the duke's favorite place- specialized in underage children. The nobleman tended to visit the place twice a week, and always emerged with a satisfied smirk.

As the aristocrat approached his carriage, the Shael hurried towards him, intent on catching the man's eye, when he was waylaid by the most enticing smell. It literally froze him to the sidewalk, his senses becoming so overloaded, he didn't notice the duke's carriage drive away.

The demon's eyes darted all around him, as if the scent would manifest itself into a physical form. It would not happen, he knew, but he continued to search the area for the delicious soul that teased was nothing he had ever encountered before; the darkness of the duke's soul was nothing compared to this. This…this was ambrosia.

He wanted this soul.

He _needed_ this soul.

_I need to find it before anyone else!_ Shael thought, almost frantically.

In the blink of an eye, the little peasant boy disappeared, and in its place stood a dark cloud of blackness that rivaled the darkest alleyways. Among this pillar of shadows, a pair of golden eyes emerged, darting here and there as it used its senses to track the soul's scent.

In his demonic form, Shael used his heightened sense of smell to follow the aroma that had him so frantic. As he roamed the darkened streets of London, latched onto this tantalizing fragrance, he realized the potency growing stronger. Now worked up into pulsating frenzy that rocked his mind, the demon quickened his pace, hungrily inhaling the scent as he went.

It led him straight to a church, making him hiss once he realized where he now stood. He would have fled from the structure, but at that moment, the soul scent seemed to burst anew, sending even stronger waves of its bouquet in every direction.

Shael froze, pausing to take it in. He felt his mouth begin to water, felt his stomach growl deep and low. His eyes flashed open and he once again inhaled, deeply, in order to continue. His senses picked up the soul's strongest fermentation to his left, disappearing along the sidewalk that continued into the city. His mouth continued to salivate as he grew excited at the prospect of the tantalizing meal that awaited him.

Turning on his heel, Shael began to follow the trail, when a figure dressed in all white suddenly popped up in front of him.

"Hello," the newcomer greeted, cheerfully.

The demon immediately snarled, baring his fans. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The man in white merely grinned. "No one of importance," he answered, still cheerful. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"None of your business!" Shael snapped, stepping to the side of him. There was a sudden rush of the cool night air that pushed the enticing scent all around him, teasing his already heightened senses.

"Yes, it's very tempting, isn't it?" the man asked, his voice low.

The demon's head whipped towards him, his eyes narrowed. "I found it first!" he growled.

The man laughed. "Oh, I have no interest in devouring it," he explained.

"Then, why are you here?"

"As you put it so eloquently, demon," the man answered, "that's none of your business." His blue eyes suddenly flashed with white light.

It caused the demon to cringe from him, and he moved to escape, but the man was too quick. He took Shael by the shoulder and forced the creature to face him.

"Who are you?" the demon demanded, fearful.

The man did not answer. Instead, he placed a hand upon the demon's forehead and sent a burst of pure white light into his eyes.

It was the last thing Shael saw before disintegrating into a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

Saturday morning dawned bright and early upon the Phantomhive manor, bringing with it a sort of excited air that engulfed the entire structure. Word had been given in the previous days that today Sebastian Michaelis would be stepping out from his role as stoic and oftentimes terrifying butler, and into that of a suitor. Three of the four remaining servants had been baffled by the news, while Tanaka had raised his tea cup with a hearty, "Ho, ho, ho!"

On that Saturday morning, Mey-Rin made her way towards the Phantomhive kitchen. She had just finished changing the linens in the rooms in the east wing and stuffed the dirty ones into the washing machine, when she realized the soap suds were missing. After a moment of thought, she remembered she'd used the last of the box and needed a new one from the supply pantry in the kitchen.

The clumsy maid pushed her way into the kitchen and immediately stopped short when she saw Sebastian standing at the counter, packing up the large picnic basket that sat there. With a glance at the clock on the wall, she noted that it was going on eleven in the morning, almost the appointed time for Sebastian and Vanessa to leave.

So, why was he still dressed in his uniform?

Mey-Rin nervously twiddled her fingers before finally speaking. "Uh, S-Sebastian?" she said, taking a tentative step forward.

The butler paused in his task and faced the nervous maid. "Yes, Mey-Rin?" he asked, his face blank.

She nibbled on her bottom lip. "Shouldn't you…change?" she suggested, gesturing to his outfit.

Surprised, he glanced down at his butler's uniform, then back to the clumsy maid. "Is there something wrong with my uniform?" he asked.

_Is he serious?_ she thought. "It's your day off, isn't it?" she said. "And, you're going on a picnic. I think it calls for more….casual attire, don't you?" The image of Sebastian sitting in his butler uniform among a picnic blanket peppered with food bought an amused smile to her face.

Sebastian paused, his face thoughtful. _Interesting!_ He thought, _Young Master had mentioned something similar when I brought him his mid-morning tea._

"_When are you and Miss Hammond to leave?" the young earl asked, taking a sip of the tea placed before him._

_Sebastian straightened back up. "Within the hour, milord," he answered._

_Ciel nodded. "Then you best take your leave now in order to prepare," he suggested, turning his attention back to the small pile of papers on his desk._

"_Most of the preparations are already done, milord," the butler answered._

"_Of course they are," Ciel murmured, smirking. A bit louder, he added, "Then perhaps you could use the extra time primping." There was a trace of teasing in the boy's voice, a tone that was appearing more and more as the days passed._

_Sebastian frowned, not understanding. "Primping, milord?" he repeated._

"_Your appearance," his master answered, absent-mindedly waving one hand, his eyes never leaving the document in his other. "You know, smarten up a bit: a comb through your hair, a change of clothes, the like."_

_The butler continued to frown. "I'm sure Miss Hammond would find no fault in my appearance, milord," he said._

_Ciel paused, his eyes darting to his servant. "I thought you wished to pursue this relationship outside your capacity as servants?" he demanded._

"_Of course."_

"_Then do you not think it warrants at least a change of attire?"_

_Sebastian glanced down at his uniform. "A change?" he repeated._

_Ciel gaped at him. "You mean to tell me," he began in disbelief, "that you'll be attending a picnic, with the woman you claim to love, dressed as a butler?"_

"_Yes."_

_The young earl scoffed. "Idiot!" he muttered. He shook his head before adding, "Fine, Sebastian. Go, enjoy your picnic."_

"Mr. Sebastian?" Mey-Rin said, her timid voice breaking through his thoughts.

Sebastian stared at her, not bothering to notice the surprised squeak she let escape when his eyes focused on hers. He thought back to her previous suggestion, then nodded. "You are right, Mey-Rin," he said. "Please excuse me." He brushed past her and out into the hallway, making his way to the cellar.

Despite the fire to the original Phantomhive manor, items in the estate's basement had been undamaged. After restoring the mansion, Sebastian had found trunks upon trunks of clothes that had been belonged to the late Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, sitting in the cold, maze-like underground storage, gathering dust. He had left these items untouched, after the young master had ordered the trunks be left alone once he'd been apprised of their existence.

_The Young Master won't mind,_ the demon butler thought to himself with a smirk. _After all, I am merely following his order of primping….even if it was given indirectly._

Sebastian quickly moved from trunk to trunk, opening each lid, then just as quickly closing it after eyeing the clothes within. Only after he had selected the needed articles did he finally emerge from the basement, and made his way back to his room. It didn't take him very long to change into the trousers and vest that he'd chosen, and he soon found himself re-entering the kitchen.

Mey-Rin turned when she heard him enter, and sighed. "Must it be black, Mister Sebastian?" she asked, a bit disappointed.

"It is all I have at my disposal at the moment, Mey-Rin," he told her, truthfully.

_Always black!_ she thought, even though it suited him. "Change your tie, at least?" she asked, hopefully. "Maybe a lovely…yellow, perhaps?"

Sebastian stared down at the black silk tie tucked into the high-necked vest he now wore. "I see nothing wrong with my tie, Mey-Rin," he said.

"Vanessa is wearing a lovely yellow dress," the maid said, anxiously. "Think of the smile she'll have if she sees you're matching!" She nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

Sebastian paused. "Young Master and Lady Elizabeth have been known to coordinate their outfits on several occasions," he mused.

Mey-Rin excitedly clapped her hands. "Yes!" she exclaimed, almost desperately. "Couples do that all the time!"

"Very well," he said, sighing. "Again, please excuse me." He quickly exited the kitchen, disappearing once more to the basement.

"And, people say I'm clueless!" Mey-Rin muttered, falling against the counter, exhausted.

* * *

The sun was brightly shining as Vanessa followed Sebastian down to the boathouse, a picnic blanket draped over one arm, her other linked with his. The Phantomhive butler walked purposefully, a large picnic basket in his hand, as he led her along the worn path. In the long moment that it took for them to walk the distance to the boathouse, she took the opportunity to study him from the corner of her eyes.

She didn't know how Mey-Rin had done it, but the redhead had convinced Sebastian out of his usual attire and into something less formal. She had been joking when she'd told Mey that Sebastian would sooner eat dirt than part with his butler uniform, but her friend and fellow servant had taken it as a challenge.

And, although the vest and trousers (_Always black_, she mused) were cut in a less formal fashion, the articles of clothing seemed to be tailored to Sebastian's body, accentuating body parts that made her blush, and seemed to emphasize the grace and refinement that seemed to ooze from him.

"Where are we going again?" Vanessa asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"The boathouse," Sebastian answered, smiling. "We'll take a short ride down the river to a more secluded spot."

"Why the seclusion?" she asked, curiously.

"From prying eyes," he answered.

Vanessa giggled. "Oh, they mean well," she said, thinking of the rest of the Phantomhive servants that had watched them depart.

"They're far too nosy," Sebastian countered. "Besides, it's been centuries since I've been alone with you."

"Centuries?" she teased, and he mentally slapped himself for the slip. "Aren't you being a bit dramatic, Sebastian?"

"Mere exaggeration, love," he agreed.

He led them towards the dock, where a medium sized boat waited. He carefully stepped into the vessel, then placed the basket and blanket inside. "Sweetheart?" he said, holding out his hand to her.

Vanessa prettily blushed at the endearment, and allowed him to assist her into the boat. Sebastian took the opportunity to pull her into his arms and plant a short, but heated kiss to her lips.

"What was that for?" she asked, dazed.

Her expression made him want to laugh. "Forgive me," he said, cheerfully. "I must have been caught up in the moment."

They were soon off and floating down the river, Vanessa seated in front of Sebastian as he stood and guided the boat with a long pole. The water gently lapped at the boat, the current guiding the vessel downstream.

"It's such a beautiful day!" she announced, turning her face upwards to the sun.

From behind her, the butler scoffed. "I can think of something far more beautiful," he told her, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

She rolled her eyes, keeping her back to him. "You're being dramatic again, Sebastian," she teased, and smiled when he laughed.

They continued down the river, Vanessa taking in the picturesque surroundings, oblivious to Sebastian's red eyes that stared intently at her. There was a gentle breeze now and again that seemed to favor dancing through her dark tresses, a sight that mesmerized the demon.

Mey-Rin had been right when she'd told him Vanessa had chosen a lovely yellow dress to wear for their outing, but she hadn't mentioned just how attractive the kitchen maid looked in it.

"Here we are," Sebastian suddenly announced, breaking from the inappropriate thoughts that now ran through his head. He gestured to a grassy bank just to their left, even as he maneuvered their boat in that direction.

The small craft scraped its underside in the shallow waters as Sebastian pushed it closer to the bank with the large pole. With the grace of a ballet dancer, he leaped from the boat's bow and landed onto the grass without a sound.

"Shall we, my love?" he asked, once he'd beached the boat onto the bank. He held his hand out to her, which she took.

Vanessa watched as he secured the boat to a nearby tree. "Where are we exactly?" she asked, as he handed her the blanket.

He grabbed the picnic basket, then answered, "Not far from the manor." He pointed to a hill across the water, and added, "You can see it from atop that hill." He gently took her hand and led her to a small clearing among the trees.

"I still don't understand why we're having a picnic," she said, as they carefully spread out the blanket on a patch of grass.

Sebastian began to unpack the picnic basket. "As I told the young master," he said, carefully bringing out dish after dish of covered food, "I would like to pursue our relationship outside our duties as servants."

"And, he was alright with that?" she asked, face skeptical.

He smiled at her. "Perfectly," he answered. "But, let's not speak of the earl nor of our duties as servants, shall we?" He uncovered a bowl of what seemed to be chocolate covered strawberries. "Here," he said, holding one out to her.

She moved to grab it with her hand, but Sebastian snatched the delectable back. "Open, please," he commanded. His own mouth opened even as he said, "Ah!"

"I can feed myself, Sebastian," Vanessa said, giggling.

"I'm sure you can," he said, continuing to smile at her, "but, do not deny me the opportunity to be romantic, my love."

Blushing, Vanessa dutifully opened her mouth and waited until half of the dessert was placed inside. She carefully bit down, her eyes widening as delicious burst of flavors exploded in her mouth. "Mmm!" she said, her mouth full.

Sebastian chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment," he teased.

She crawled over next to him, eyeing the other dishes. "What else did you bring?" she asked, feeling her stomach roll in anticipation.

He grinned at the hungry expression she wore. "Oh, a little of this and that," he answered, continuing to unpack the basket.

"Can I help with anything?"

He shook his head. "It'll just take a moment to have everything out," he said. "Then, I can concentrate exclusively on you, love." He leaned over and softly brushed his lips across her cheek.

She blushed again, but obediently sat down upon the blanket, tucking her legs under her. She watched him for a moment, then said, "You made too much, Sebastian." She eyed the many dishes that now spotted the blanket, and watched as he continued to dig into the picnic basket.

"I didn't know what you would like, my dear," he explained.

"So you decided to make everything?" she teased, laughing.

He shrugged. "What else was I supposed to do, love?" he shot back.

"Asking me would have been a good start," she suggested, smirking.

"That would have ruined the surprise," he said, scoffing.

She openly laughed at him. "I think the surprise was ruined the moment I walked into the kitchen and saw you holding a picnic basket, Sebastian," she said.

He merely smiled. "Perhaps," he said, shrugging.

"It was a nice gesture," she told him, somewhat shyly. "Thank you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

His smile was broad. "You're very welcome, Vanessa," he said. He stared at her for a moment before turning back to the picnic spread in front of them. "What shall we start with first?" he asked.

* * *

"How long have you been Earl Phantomhive's butler?" Vanessa asked, comfortably sprawled on her back. Just to the side of her, half eaten dishes of food lay scattered on the picnic blanket, evidence of being well fed.

Lying beside her, Sebastian turned onto his side and stared down at her. "I thought we agreed not to talk about anything Phantomhive?" he teased.

She contentedly smiled, still full from consuming the elaborate picnic just an hour ago. "I'm just curious about what your life has been like?" she said, slighting stretching her arms above her head.

At this, Sebastian froze. He had been successful in the last several days in avoiding this very subject, but it appeared his luck just ran out. "Why would you want to know about that, love?" he asked.

"Since I've remembered, I can't help but notice the differences between here and Paradise," she answered.

He raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow in question. "Such as?" he asked.

"In Paradise, you loved to read," came the reply. "You were at the library more than I was. But, here I've yet to see a book in your hand." She stared curiously at him then, waiting.

He chuckled and leaned down to brush his nose against her neck, making her giggle. "I prefer my learning by living life," he answered.

She reached up and twirled a lock of his hair around her finger. "What about your drawings?" she continued.

"I haven't drawn anything for quite some time now," he replied, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips.

"You were very good at it," she said, thinking back to the many sketches he'd done of Paradise.

"Thank you, love," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

She giggled and turned her head, his lips crashing into her cheek. "And, your parents?" she asked.

He pretended to sigh in exasperation. "Such relentless questioning," he muttered, and she merely smiled. "They've already passed on, love," he said, a bit louder in response to her question.

She frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said, vaguely remembering his mother and father, but knowing they had been kind to her every time they met.

"It's in the past." He leaned down again and this time, caught her lips with his, their mouths brushing against each other.

She giggled. "Are you trying to change the subject?" she teased, her mouth against his.

He grinned. "Perhaps," he answered.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down towards her. "Well, it's working," she answered, giggling.

Their lips met again and Sebastian chuckled when he felt her mouth curve into a smile. He turned his body slightly, gently lowering his chest to hers, one hand cradling her slender neck. His lips coaxed hers open, his tongue darting into her willing mouth to tease hers.

She tasted sweet, her mouth a tantalizing medley of the foods she'd consumed at his behest, her scent mixing in and driving him mad.

_Apples._

She had always smelled of apples, or rather, it was what reminded him of apples. He supposed it could be a trick of his mind, for in their time in Paradise, apples had been in bloom whenever they met in The Meadows.

Vanessa sighed contentedly as Sebastian continued to kiss her. His eyes opened and found hers had as well. He focused on her as they broke apart, each panting slightly. He gazed down at her, studying her face, as if to memorize the curves and contours that he was sure he already knew.

"Sebastian?" Vanessa whispered, confused when he just stared at her.

He didn't immediately speak, but continued to stare. He felt the same emotions he'd felt when he first spotted her with Mey-Rin come rushing back, felt his chest constrict with joy. These emotions, once alien and uncomfortable since his birth as a demon, were now more present as his days with Vanessa passed. He had forgotten what joy and happiness felt like, but not now.

Although Heaven did not recall the fondest of memories, as he had told the young earl, it was of Vanessa Hammond that it caused him to think of. He could remember the reasons he had fallen in love with her, the happy moments they had shared. Their separation had torn his heart apart.

"Sebastian?"

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he saw the raw concern in her eyes as she stared at him. A soft smile tugged at his lips. "I love you," he told her.

Vanessa felt her eyes widen, her body slightly jerked. Even though it had almost been a week since her memories had been awakened, she was positive this was the first time Sebastian had outright declared his love for her.

Noticing her surprise, and refraining from chuckling at her reaction, Sebastian leaned closer, his eyes never wavering. "I love you," he repeated, more firmly.

She felt her heart jump in excitement. "And, I love you," she said, lightly brushing his cheek.

He leaned down once more, his lips more persistent as their mouths pressed together. One hand cupped her cheek as the other slipped under her body to press her closer. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth, teasing her while relishing in her taste. He felt her arms go around him, her fingers once again in his hair.

She was driving him mad! Her scent filled his nose, her taste stained his tongue, and her soft, smooth skin made his fingers tingle. There was nothing more he wanted to do at the moment, than continue to kiss the woman below him, to satisfy this burning desire he had for her.

Vanessa suddenly froze when she felt his hand slip under her skirt. "Sebastian, wait," she said, breaking away and catching his wrist in her hand.

He was panting just as he turned confused eyes to her. "What is it?" he asked.

She blushed. "We can't," she murmured, averting her eyes. She sat up and turned slightly away from him.

He sat up and placed a gently hand on her shoulder. "Why not?" he asked, surprised.

Her face and neck became splotched with red. "Because," she stammered, still avoiding his gaze.

Sebastian gently turned her towards him, smiling at her embarrassment, for she still refused to look at him. "Sweetheart, it's not as if we haven't made love before," he reminded her.

Her face burned brighter. "That was in Paradise, Sebastian," she countered, remembering those intimate moments under the golden tree in The Meadows. "And, we were souls then, not as we are now."

"I see no difference between _that place_ and here," he said, frowning.

She shook her head. "Well, it's different here, isn't it?" she argued. "We have flesh and blood, and human weaknesses, as well as consequences. Not to mention we have to live within the rules of society."

"We are adults, Vanessa," he told her, "with our own free will. Who cares what society thinks of us if we were to consummate our love now."

She bowed her head. "I care," she said, softly. "And, so do my parents. And I can assure you Earl Phantomhive would definitely care if brought to light."

Sebastian sighed, partly in frustration, but more in understanding. He knew she was right; the young master, if anything, was very adamant about keeping up appearances. He sighed once more. "I suppose we'll have to obey the rules, then," he said.

"What?" Vanessa asked, startled.

"We'll have to inform the young master first, of course," Sebastian continued thoughtfully, "and only after he gives his permission we'll have to settle on a day that doesn't interrupt his schedule. I wonder-"

"Wait, what?" Vanessa interrupted him, for in his ramblings he seemed to forget she was there. "Sebastian, you've lost me. What are you talking about?"

He glanced at her, surprised. "Why, marriage, of course," he answered. "What else would I be talking about?"

She balked. "Marriage?" she repeated, completely flabbergasted. "How on earth did we reach this subject?"

"You brought it up, love," he answered, simply, "by being prim and proper."

"Well, I didn't think the earl would appreciate his butler and kitchen maid fornicating under his roof," she managed to shoot back, "but, I was most definitely not hinting at a marriage proposal."

His eyes suddenly narrowed. "So, you do not wish to marry me?" he asked, slightly frowning.

Her eyes widened at his question. "No, I-" she stammered, flustered. "I mean-" She stopped, then began to pout. "I'm confused!" she muttered.

Sebastian let out a hearty laugh. "Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you're flustered?" he teased.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Adorable?" she repeated. "Adorable is for kittens, Sebastian."

"True," he agreed. "But, it suits you just as well." He gently tugged at a loose strand of her hair.

She jerked her head away. "You're teasing me again!" she said, pouting once more.

He didn't deny it. "Yes," was all he said, grinning.

She swatted his shoulder. "Well, stop it," she ordered.

"Perhaps if you agree to marry me, I will consider it," he countered, and although his smile was teasing, his voice was not.

She scoffed."That's not much of a proposal," she teased, biting back a smile.

It was his turn to scoff. "Would you rather I make a spectacle of myself?" he demanded.

She pretended to think. "It is an amusing thought," she answered, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Now who's teasing?"

This time, she did laugh aloud. "Oh, heaven forbid anyone sees the great Phantomhive butler express any emotions!" she exclaimed, giggling.

Despite himself, Sebastian smiled. "I don't remember you being this sarcastic, my love," he told her.

She shrugged. "Having brothers tends to do that, Sebastian," she said.

"Thank goodness I was an only child."

"Yes, because your sarcasm is practically non-existent," she shot back, rolling her eyes.

"Funny," he murmured, tweaking her nose and making her laugh.

She suddenly turned her gaze away and tugged at her skirt. "Do you…really want to marry me?" she asked, shyly. Her eyes were downcast, watching her fingers twist in the material of her dress.

He crooked a finger under her chin and gently forced her gaze to meet his. "I would not have broached the subject if I didn't wish to, sweetheart," he told her.

"Are you sure, Sebastian?" Her eyes seemed to search his, a bit troubled and anxious.

Her doubt surprised him. "Why wouldn't I be, love?" he asked, gently.

"I just wonder if your eagerness is because you are in love with the person you met in heaven."

A small chuckle escaped him. "Are you not one and the same?" he teased.

A small smile tugged at her lips. "Yes and no," she answered.

"Now I'm confused, sweetheart," he said, laughing.

She watched him laugh, a smile on her face before she answered. "Before we came here, we were souls; perfect in every way," she said.

"Yes," he confirmed, unsure of her point.

"Here, now. I'm….not," she explained. "Perfect, that is." She turned to him now, her eyes worried.

_Ah, I see,_ he thought. "Vanessa, while it is true that we were perfect," he began, "that is not why I fell in love with you."

He thought she looked adorable when she was confused. "It's not?" she asked.

He laughed as he shook her head. "No," he assured her. "The personalities we had there, if I remember correctly, are the same here, even with our faults and human nature. The light that I felt and saw in you there…it's still there, even now."

"It is?"

"Of course," he replied. "Do I not seem the same?"

She giggled. "No," she answered.

That startled him. "I don't?" he asked, wide eyes with surprise.

"Well, somewhat," she admitted. "There are quirks and bits that I remember, but there's also….something different. I can't quite put my finger on it." She gazed thoughtfully at him then, as if studying his face would provide a better answer.

Sebastian fell silent as she stared at him. He felt the smallest flutter of nervousness in his stomach as the seconds ticked by, the worry making his chest constrict.

After several long moments, Vanessa hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose it doesn't matter," she finally said. "You're still the same man I fell in love with, right?"

He flashed her a charming smile, feeling the weight on his chest slowly dissipate. "Of course," he said, cheerfully. Eventually he would have to tell her the truth, but today was not that day. "What kind of lover would I be if I couldn't make you happy?"

"Make me happy, huh?" she teased. "Does that mean you'll do whatever I want?"

He swept her up into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "For the rest of our lives, love," he told her.

She laughed. "Don't be so dramatic, Sebastian," she said.


	16. Contemplations

**A/N:** So I just realized it's been over two months since I last updated this, and for that, I'm so sorry! I will try harder to update more often, but this story is becoming harder to write. I have the ending in mind, but getting there is proving to be a challenge. So again, I apologize for the lack of updates so far. I do appreciate the reviews and follows, so I will try harder!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji, only my OCs. Thanks!

* * *

**Contemplation**

The letter came as it usually did, silently and without warning. Tanaka humbly received it from the Queen's butler –Grey? Phipps?- and cheerfully handed it to Sebastian when the latter entered the kitchen just moments later. In turn, the black clad butler placed the letter on a polished, sterling silver platter, specifically reserved for such correspondence, and made his way towards the young master's study, the wax seal of the Queen glaring up at him.

He paused when he entered the main hall, his eyes catching sight of Vanessa and Mey-Rin on the opposite side of the room. Both women were scrubbing the floor, working side by side, pausing every once in awhile to rest their arms. He noticed they were chatting as they worked, smiles upon their faces, a giggle here and there.

Sebastian took a moment to observe the scene before him: it both baffled and amazed him just how much he loved the Phantomhive kitchen maid. He, a demon, a powerful one in fact, was in love with a mere human; he was sure it defied any demonic logic to be found. Demons did have mates, but those relationships had been found with other demons; humans, after all, were stupid with their flaws and emotions.

What use would a human be to a demon besides providing a meal?

Yet, Sebastian found himself thinking of that very question. What _would_ Vanessa's purpose be if she were to become his mate? He could very well Mark her, extending her life span to match his, making her his companion to rid him of the loneliness of an immortal being often encountered, but, she would still be a human: fragile, riddled with flaws, ruled by inane emotions.

Did he _want_ that?

Was it _worth_ it?

Was _she_ worth it?

Even as he had his doubts, Sebastian felt that one part of his brain, albeit small, fight to speak up.

_Yes, _it said.

_Why? _Sebastian thought, his presence still oblivious to the two women working. _Why is she worth it?_

_Think! _His brain argued.

Sebastian paused, so lost in thought, he was surprised to find himself before his master's study. Whatever he was supposed to think of to provide his answer would have to wait. The Queen's letter was now top priority.

"Milord," the butler said, entering the room when given permission.

"Yes?" Ciel answered from behind a pile of documents.

"This just arrived," the servant announced, placing the silver tray on the corner of the desk.

Peeking out from behind the paper in his hand, Ciel spotted the Queen's seal. "Hmm," he said, thoughtfully, reaching for the letter. His free hand shot out to his side, his palm up. "Sebastian," he said, even as his butler placed a letter opener in his hand.

The seal was broken and the paper extracted. The young earl took a moment to read the correspondence in its entirety, his one eye quickly scanning over the words. When all was said and done, the young boy placed the letter atop his desk and leaned back into his chair, gazing thoughtfully at the paper.

"Milord?" Sebastian prompted, patiently waiting.

"It seems there is a vicious murderer running loose in London," Ciel announced.

"Murderer?" Sebastian repeated, an eyebrow quirked.

Ciel gestured to the letter, which Sebastian picked up. "Three victims have been found," he explained. "All were ripped apart."He grimaced then, disgusted by the thought.

"Surely that is an exaggeration, milord," Sebastian said, peering up from the letter. It amused him how humans excelled at the art of exaggeration.

The younger male shrugged. "We'll know for sure once we speak with Scotland Yard," the earl answered.

"Very well, Young Master," Sebastian said, already halfway into his bow. "I shall prepare the carriage at once."

Ciel held up his hand in command. "One more thing, Sebastian," he said.

The butler immediately straightened up. "Yes, milord?" he questioned.

"It concerns Miss Hammond," came the answer.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, suspicious. Was his master smirking? "Yes?" he asked again.

"You know I will not tolerate any tomfoolery under my roof." There was sternness in the young boy's voice, one that was usually reserved for barking orders.

"Of course," Sebastian said, smoothly.

"And, fraternization between servants of a household is normally not permitted," Ciel added.

"Yes, milord."

"With that being said, what are your intentions towards Miss Hammond?"

Sebastian immediately smirked, wanting to laugh but refrained from doing so. "Your concern for Miss Hammond is touching, milord," he mocked. "You certainly play the part of the little lord very well."

Ciel flushed red, bristling at the taunt. "Just answer the damn question, demon!" he barked.

Sebastian offered him a smug look before replying, "I did offer her the option of marriage, milord, but, unfortunately, she seems to think I am jesting."

Ciel felt his eyes widen in surprise. "She…rejected you?" he asked, baffled.

"I wouldn't call it a rejection when it wasn't taken in the proper context," Sebastian said.

"But, she didn't say yes," the earl countered, smirking as he leaned back into his chair.

"She didn't say no either, milord," the butler shot back, his eyes momentarily flashing pink.

Undaunted, Ciel let out a laugh, his entire body shaking.

"I will see to the carriage, milord," Sebastian announced, frowning with annoyance.

"Yes, see that you do, Sebastian," Ciel said, unsuccessfully smothering his amusement.

Sebastian smothered the growl that rumbled in his throat, stalking over to the door and seeing himself out. He had no sooner closed the door behind him when Vanessa appeared around the corner.

"If you insist on doing that your face will freeze that way," she teased from behind the pile of neatly folded sheets she carried.

"You'll still find me attractive even with a permanent scowl upon my face," he said, meeting her halfway.

She scoffed. "So you say, Sebastian," she said.

"I do," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

She turned her head away, giggling. "We're on duty, Sebastian," she said, shoving the sheets into his chest as a means to block his amorous affections. "And, weren't you on your way to do something for the young master?"

"A mere kiss takes all but three seconds, love," he countered, gently pushing the sheets back towards her. "And, how did you know I was on errand from the earl?"

"You were scowling," she answered, laughing. "Again. Lately, it seems as if that's all you do after the young master sets you about."

"Just when he's being most troublesome," Sebastian said, smiling.

"Well, what is he being troublesome about this time?" she asked.

"We just received a request from the Queen," he answered, solemnly.

"A new case?" she asked, concerned.

Sebastian nodded. "We're off to see Master Randall," he answered.

"Will you be gone long?"

"I'm afraid so. The Young Master is thorough, if anything."

She continued to frown. "I was hoping to see you some time during the day," she said.

"I apologize, love," he immediately apologized. He reached over to tuck a loose strand from her bun behind her ear. "Perhaps a visit to your mother will distract you from missing me," he added, grinning.

She rolled her eyes, but did not get a chance to retort. Sebastian had quickly pressed his lips to hers, a chaste kiss that soon turned somewhat heated when he brushed his mouth over hers.

Vanessa felt her knees buckle by the simplicity of it, and quickly grabbed onto the lapels of his tailcoat to steady herself. She broke away from the kiss and glared at the now smirking butler. "Why do you insist on doing that?" she demanded.

"I cannot help it if you choose to react that way, sweetheart," he answered, chuckling.

She scoffed. "I highly doubt that the way I react is by choice, Sebastian," she retorted.

He merely smiled. "Well, I cannot resist the urge to kiss you whenever you appear," he told her, "so I suppose we are both at fault."

"You should try harder to resist," she grumbled.

He leaned towards her, their noses barely touching. "And, if I refuse?" he taunted, softly.

She clucked her tongue in annoyance, even as the blush rose to her cheeks. "I thought you were on errand for the earl?" she demanded.

He chuckled again. "Of course," he said, bowing. "Please excuse me." He stepped to the side of her, then before she could do anything, leaned over and quickly pecked her on the lips.

"Idiot!" she muttered, even as he sprinted away, his laughter trailing behind him.

* * *

William T. Spears stood atop one of the taller buildings that dotted the London landscape, his green-yellow eyes surveying the empty streets below. The sun was just beginning to rise, turning the sky a warm orange. Several times he pushed his dark-rimmed glasses back upon the bridge of his nose with his scythe, but his eyes never strayed from the scene below him.

"Can we leave yet?!" A bored, yet somewhat feminine voice complained from behind the Director of the London Branch of Shinigami Dispatch.

Without a glance towards the Shinigami clad in red, William frowned. "Sit down, Grell Sutcliff!" he commanded, his irritation evident in his voice. When he heard a miffed scoff from the offending Reaper, he continued to frown. "Honestly!" he muttered. "How the directors felt you were the most qualified to accompany me on this mission is beyond me."

From behind him, Grell broke out into a happy grin. "Well, of course I'm the obvious choice, Will darling!" he said, cheerfully. "It's the burning passion that we feel for one another that makes us work as one!" He puckered his lips then, and blew a kiss to his silently fuming partner.

William extended his pruning shears and hit the crimson Reaper upon the head with it.

Grell rubbed his head, frowning for a moment. "Well, at least it wasn't my face," he said, suddenly cheerful again. When Will didn't respond, he added, "What are we doing here, anyway, Will?"

"Do you ever listen?" Will muttered. Louder, he said, "The higher-ups have been alerted to some unusual demon activity; they needed someone to investigate the latest case."

"Unusual how?"

"There have been three deaths within the last three days, all humans who were not scheduled to die anytime soon. Their bodies had been ripped to shreds, as if the demon had been in a frenzy."

"Like the body we just saw?" William nodded. "That is unusual," Grell added, frowning a bit.

"Indeed."

"So what's the plan?"

"We wait….and watch."

Grell scoffed, but said nothing more as he unceremoniously flopped down upon the roof's ledge, grumpily blowing his red fringe away from his eyes. William ignored him, his eyes still trained on the streets below, a flicker of worry in his eyes.

It was no secret that William T. Spears hated demons; he was sure that was how others identified him. Not "William T. Spears, Director of the London Branch of The Shinigami Dispatch," but "William T. Spears, Hater of All Things Demon." It was quite amusing to hear the whispers of his loathing of the vermin scum, one of the few enjoyments that seemed to be allowed with such a dismal job.

But, this new case had him apprehensive. He was a stickler for rules and protocol, but the activity of late was completely lacking both. William appeared cold and heartless (he felt it necessary as a Death God), but it did not mean he did not feel _something_ when a soul was ended. He'd seen so many Cinematic Records, both good and bad, tragic and joyous, and at viewing such souls, he had felt sadness or joy, or even both. But, he'd felt something, despite what his coworkers might think.

The soul he and Grell Sutcliffe had been sent to investigate had been that of Philip White, baker, age forty-three. When the two Death Gods had arrived, no one had found the body yet, ripped and splattered against the cobblestone behind the bakery. It had been early morning, the sun not yet risen, leaving the sky an inky black.

It hadn't been a pretty sight.

From what William had been able to decipher, the victim had been ambushed from behind, and no mercy had been shown. The slashes from the demon's claws had been wild, but calculated, immobilizing the baker with well-placed cuts to the arms and knees. The man's throat had been cut as well, no doubt silencing him as he was attacked.

But, the true horror had begun once Philip White had been forced to his knees. The demon had been relentless: large pieces of his torso had been ripped out, intestines and broken bones pouring from the wounds, mixing with the blood that now stained the cobblestone. The man's arms and legs had been torn off, the skin sheared cleanly off, the muscle beneath shredded to ribbons.

Curiously enough, Sutcliffe had managed to detect a faint scent around the mangled remains, a bouquet of smells that had seemed to be a plethora of pleasant scents. It had been wildly out of place in a scene as gruesome as the demise of Philip White.

It wasn't often that William felt like vomiting while on the job, but the case of Philip White nearly did him in. The wildness of the baker's death mortified the shinigami, and enraged him at the same time. It only proved what he knew was true:

Demons were lowly, vermin scum.

* * *

The house had long been abandoned, a once grand estate among rolling hills covered in green grass, and tall, thick trees older than time itself. Its present state, collapsed roof and crumbling walls, testified to its long forgotten existence, from both time and men's minds.

Inside the ancient structure was not much different than its exterior. Dirt and debris covered the once glamorous wood floors, grime and dust on the plaster walls. Scattered beams of light filled the room, but ultimately, darkness prevailed.

Just off to the side of the entry to the kitchen, a large door stood, closed tightly. Like the house, this door had been forgotten and was now used for a different purpose than down to the basement.

If one was to open the door, they would find the wooden stairs missing, with nothing but a void of black to stare into. If one was to throw an object –a rock, a broken clock- down into this abyss to test its deepness, they would stand for the rest of eternity to hear said object hit the bottom.

What one would discover, unfortunately, was this door was now a portal to another dimension; one that would not benefit humankind's sanity.

Deep below this entryway, falling deep into the earth's core, lay a landing point of sorts. If one was to find himself unfortunate to have fallen through the forgotten door, the hard, smooth rock of this landing point was what was sure to greet the unfortunate soul.

From that point, a path carved among the rock led out of the large cavern, and into the darkened world of Hell.

* * *

Shadow could not remember the last time he had been to the Hell King's Hall, nor did he wish to. If he was honest with himself, he would sooner claw out his eyes then visit Satan's domain, but unfortunately for the centuries old demon, a visit to his king was required.

As he followed the rocky path to the stone palace that loomed ahead, Shadow allowed his thoughts to wander. Even though it had been quite some time since his last visit, Shadow knew the way to the Hell King's Hall, for how many times had he appeared before Him after they had been cast out of Paradise?

Shadow remembered those early days with amusement. There had been much confusion and anger as The Fallen had found themselves cast from the only home they'd ever known. The wailing and weeping of some had been amusing at first, but as the situation had become more apparent, the intensity of such sorrow had risen, causing several fights to break out.

But, the anticipation of such battles were quickly dashed when The Fallen discovered that no matter how hard they tried, no matter how much energy they threw behind their punches, their fists passed through one another.

It seemed that because of their rebellion, the solid state they had experienced as souls had been stripped from them, neither had they been granted the bodies of flesh and blood as earthbound souls had been given.

This had caused sorrow in some, anger in most, but none had been more infuriated than Lucifer himself. His rage had been unprecedented as he roared his displeasure. The air around him had grown dark and sizzled with heat, his eyes bursting red with fire. All around Him, his followers had trembled, cowering before Him.

Lucifer had discarded his heavenly name shortly after, choosing the mantle of Satan instead. Everything that had associated with their First Home was thrown aside, white robes included. Nakedness had abound and soon became a symbol of who and what they had become.

And then, the work had begun. It was Satan who had discovered they had not been sent to the New World Father had created. Instead, they were just beyond that world, as if a pit had been dug in the blackness that surrounded it; they were not on earth (as the New World had become known as), nor were they in Paradise.

It was Limbo.

That did not suit Satan at all. He, one of Father's Firstborns, was higher than the black void and so deserved a kingdom of his stature. One glance around at his surroundings, and Shadow knew Satan had done just that, creating a kingdom that he could rule and call his own. Granted, it wasn't the prettiest or most pleasant of places, what with the permanent darkness and ever-present fog, but it was enough for a Fallen Soul such as himself.

The gates to the Hell King's Hall suddenly loomed into view, bringing Shadow's thoughts back to the present. One lone guard stood before the entrance, his form muscular and intimidating as he held a spear that was taller than he. Over his head he wore a helmet in the shape of a wolf, his form covered only in a loin cloth girded upon his hips. Hanging from his hip was a giant curved blade that reflected the torchlight beside him.

Without a word, the guard stepped aside, allowing Shadow to pass through the now open gate. Shadow gave a slight nod of recognition, but the guard remained silent as he retook his post. Quickening his pace, Shadow followed the short path to the building's front door, where a similarly dressed guard greeted him and allowed him entrance.

The foyer opened up into the throne room, a room that seemed to stretch upwards into eternity. The ceiling itself was made out of dark obsidian rock that gleamed with torchlight, as well as the walls and arches that ran parallel to the main floor. Balconies overlooked the room, giving all who entered the perfect view.

At the present, the throne room was empty, save for a few lowly humans who were now slaves to the Hell King. Dressed in simple tunics made of rough burlap, these men and women scurried around the room, performing the mundane chores of servitude. They kept their heads down and eyes averted, but Shadow knew that if given a chance to look upon their faces, he would have found the same haunted, tortured look in each and every one of them.

"Shadow!" A voice boomed, startling from his thoughts. His red eyes darted quickly towards the throne, taking in the tall, intimidating figure that now stood there.

Hair as dark as night fell to his shoulders in soft waves, his bright yellow eyes framed by dark lashes and brows that any woman would be envious of. His face seemed to be chiseled from stone, so sharp were his cheekbones and chin, his nose high and pointed. Broad shoulders peeked out from the black tunic made from silk, the v-neck of his attire displaying well-sculpted chest muscles. His tunic stopped just above his knees, a leather belt securing the garment to his muscular frame, his toned legs, tan and defined, accentuated by the black robe that hung from his shoulders and spilled to the floor.

"Master," Shadow greeted, hurrying over, and dropping down to one knee, his eyes to the floor.

The Hell King smiled broadly, brightening what many would describe as a darkly handsome face. "Welcome, my friend," Satan said, pulling him to his feet. He enveloped the other demon in a crushing embrace, chuckling as he did so.

Shadow bit back a groan of pain and waited for his master to release him. It was at this moment that he wished the Hell King hadn't discovered how to manipulate his essence and turn himself into a solid mass, not unlike their souls in Heaven. Once perfected, the Fallen had been taught to do the same; it was a shame that on earth and the mortal plane, this power was useless. "Thank you, master," he said, slightly gasping. He straightened his clothes before giving another quick bow. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," he added.

"Always," Satan said, leading him over to a stool that sat near the throne. He waited until his guest had seated himself, before casually sitting down. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"You remember Shael?" Shadow began.

Satan thought for a moment, then nodded. "Human-turned-demon?" he asked, recalling the somewhat scrawny blonde boy being presented so many years ago.

"Yes," Shadow answered, pleased that he remembered. "I adopted him after his rebirth, took him under my wing."

"What about him?" Satan asked, motioning a servant over. The pale human was at his side in an instant, eyes dull and vacant as a silver platter of fruit was offered.

"He's gone missing," Shadow replied, somberly. "His mate, my Meelah, says he's been gone for a week now." An image of his daughter popped into his mind, her face twisted with worry.

The Hell King popped several grapes into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "Could he not be…hunting?" he asked, clearly amused. Even as demons, females were still prone to hysterics.

Shadow immediately bowed his head in embarrassment. "I thought the same," he admitted, "for he has disappeared now and again for long periods of time. But, Meelah swears she can no longer feel his essence."

This got an interested look. "Does she now?" Satan murmured. He leaned back into his throne, his face thoughtful. "Do you know where he was last?" he asked.

"Meelah said Shael had been hunting near London," Shadow answered.

Satan scoffed. "_That_ den of iniquity?" he said, shaking his head. "Still, as much as there are demons freely walking among London, it does not explain the absence of Shael's essence."

Shadow remained silent, watching as his master thought matters over. If there was anyone who could do anything, it would be the Hell King.

"I will send Wolfsbane to investigate," Satan finally announced, snapping his fingers distinctively. Almost immediately, a cloud of black smoke appeared beside him, the guard from the front gate materializing from the smoke.

Shadow bowed deeply. "Thank you, my lord," he said.

* * *

Like many times before, Vanessa stood outside her mother's hospital room, staring at the door as she tried to prepare herself to go in. It had become almost a ritual for her to pause in front of the door, take a few deep breaths, and say a silent prayer before softly knocking on the door.

"Mama?" she softly called, as she pushed open the door and peeked inside.

"_Ma petit!_" Marie Hammond greeted her, comfortably propped up in her bed. She slowly raised her arms until they were opened in an invitation for an embrace.

Her daughter rushed to her, gently hugging her. "How are you today, Mama?" Vanessa asked.

Marie beamed. "Feeling much better than I have in a long time, _ma chèrie_," she answered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You must be feeling better: you're speaking French," Vanessa observed, smiling. In times past, she could remember her mother slipping into her native tongue whenever she was happy or content.

Marie merely smiled. "What brings you here, my darling?" she asked, clasping her hands in hers.

Vanessa took a seat in the chair stationed beside the bed. "The other Phantomhive servants and I were running errands for Sebastian today," she explained. "But, we finished early and they headed back."

"Without you?" her mother teased. "Won't you get into trouble?"

The young woman blushed. "Sebastian is out, accompanying Earl Phantomhive on business," she explained.

Marie laughed, her eyes lit with understanding. "Ah, I see," she said. "And, how is Sebastian? I haven't seen him since his first visit."

"He's doing well, Mama," Vanessa answered, a smile immediate upon her face at the thought of the handsome butler.

"Papa told me he'd begun courting you," her mother sang teasingly.

Vanessa blushed. "Yes," she admitted. "He took me on a picnic the other day."

Marie laughed in delight. "Well, tell me the details!" she said.

"It was nothing, Mama," Vanessa said, embarrassed.

"If it was nothing, _ma petit_," she countered, smiling, "then you would not be blushing like a rose, no?"

"Mama!" Vanessa whined, continuing to turn red.

"Tell me!" Marie ordered, playfully.

Her daughter sighed in defeat. "Well," she began.

Marie listened attentively as her daughter told her all about that day, stopping her whenever she pressed for more details, laughing when she stopped and blushed at more private moments.

"Mama?" Vanessa said, once she was done retelling the tale.

"Yes, love?"

"How did you know Papa was the one for you?"

At this, Marie dreamily sighed. "You know, at first I didn't think he was," she answered. "I knew I was attracted to your father; he was a handsome devil back then, after all. His smile was what drew people in."

"What changed your mind?"

"It wasn't until I saw him down at the docks, that day I'd snuck away from your grandmère. When we'd arrived in London by boat, the docks had immediately intrigued me, so I'd gone down for a closer look."

Vanessa giggled to herself, not quite able to picture her mother, the daughter of a count, sneaking away to visit a dock of all places.

"Your father was helping some men unload a carriage," her mother continued, lost in the memory, "and a little old lady was down there, trying to sell some of her wares. She was pushed down by a pair of _arsouilles,_ scattering everything. While his friends went after the cowards, your Papa stayed behind to help the little lady."

"What did Papa do?"

"I saw him speak softly to her," came the answer, "reassuring her. And then, he bought three of her fish!" She laughed, the sound strong and delighted. "Oh, how that made the old woman smile! But, what struck me most of all, was the smile on your Papa's face."

She paused then, her smile softening as she became lost in thought. Vanessa simply waited, knowing she would eventually continue.

"His smile that day, it lit up his entire face," Marie said, dreamily, "and it made his eyes shine. And, at that moment, I can remember thinking that your Papa's eyes opened into his soul and it was full of love and kindness."

"And, that was when you knew?" Vanessa asked.

Her mother nodded. "The eyes are the window to soul, after all," she said, smiling.

"And, is that when Papa began to pursue you?"

Marie's eyes widened. "Papa?" she repeated. "Oh, heavens no! _I_ was the one who pursued _him!_"

"What?" Vanessa said, shocked.

Marie laughed. "Papa didn't tell you that, did he?" she said, smiling. "No, Papa had a healthy respect for society's rules," she explained. "Once I made my intentions known, he tried to refuse me."

Vanessa giggled. "But, you didn't give up," she said.

"No, I didn't," her mother agreed. "I had found a man that I believed would treat me as I deserved, and no society rule was going to keep me from him!" She winked then, and Vanessa's smile broadened, for it had been a long time since she'd seen her mother so animated.

"So, you eventually got Papa to court you," came the question.

"Eventually." Marie paused and carefully studied her daughter. "Are things very serious with you and Sebastian?" she asked. "Is that why you asked about Papa and me?"

Vanessa blushed, clearly caught. "Sebastian might have…brought up…marriage," she stammered.

Marie's eyes widened as she gasped loudly. "_Sacrè bleu!_" she exclaimed, though her eyes twinkled. She stopped herself, watching her daughter. "But, you are unsure?" she clarified.

Her daughter gaped. "How can that be your first question, Mama?" she demanded, flabbergasted.

The older woman became confused. "What other question is there to ask, _chèr?_" she asked.

"Aren't you concerned that Sebastian and I have only been courting for a few weeks and he's already asking me to marry him?" Vanessa explained.

A squeal of delight rippled through the room. "So he _has_ asked you!" she exclaimed, positively beaming.

"MAMA!"

Marie laughed. "Have you forgotten about Papa and me?" she teased. "It took me a week to get Papa to meet me anywhere, and we only had two weeks after that to spend time together before we eloped!"

"You and Papa are soulmates," Vanessa said, stubbornly. "You two were meant to be together."

"And, you and Sebastian are not?" Marie asked, gently. When her daughter moved to protest, she shook her head. "I saw the two of you that day he came with you to visit me," she said, softly. "Everyone saw it, darling. It reminds me of when Papa and I were first married."

Vanessa sighed, slumping slightly in her seat. "I…I don't feel…worthy of him, Mama," she admitted. "He's so handsome and charming, and so intelligent; it's intimidating."

"But, he loves you, _ma petit_," Marie told her. "Anyone with two eyes can see it!"

"I feel as if he's in love with the me he wants to see," she said, doubt filling her eyes. "Does that make sense?" She looked imploring at her mother, who smiled in understanding.

"In new relationships, people always have rose-colored glasses," Marie answered. "It's what makes the beginning of a new relationship so wonderful and dreamlike."

"True, Mama. But, I just don't feel…." The younger woman trailed off helplessly.

"There are many things in this world that requires a leap of faith, _chèr,_" the matron told her, firmly. "Matters of the heart are not excluded."

"I'm scared, Mama," Vanessa whispered.

Marie was taken aback by her words. "Of what, darling?" she asked.

"I know Sebastian loves me," her daughter answered. "I've never met anyone like him; his word is his bond, so when he tells me he loves me, I know it's true. But…" She trailed off again.

"But?"

"I'm afraid I'll disappoint him," came the whisper. "I'm afraid….my love won't be good enough for someone like him." There were tears in her eyes now, her eyes refusing to blink and allow them to fall.

Marie quickly gathered her into her arms, rocking her gently. She brushed the hair out of her daughter's face and kissed her soundly on the forehead. "Do you love Sebastian?" she asked her.

Vanessa paused for a moment to think. In her mind, she could see herself in The Meadows with Sebastian, remembering his touch as they laughed and loved in Heaven. "I feel like I've loved him since time began," she admitted. A lone tear fell from her right eye and slid down her cheek.

Marie smiled and wiped her tear away. "Such a romantic like your father," she murmured, fondly. Louder, she said, "I've always told you to follow your heart, love; what is your heart telling you now?"

Vanessa placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat through her skin. "That Sebastian is my answer," she answered, truthfully.

Marie smiled and kissed her daughter on both cheeks. "Then, there is nothing more I can say," she said, solemnly.


End file.
